Charmtopia
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Complete. Sequel to Being Charmed. Utopia has been going well for two years, but are their lives about to return to what they used to be like?
1. Here Comes The Baby

**Charmtopia**

**Summary: Two years after Zeus granted Utopia. Gabrielle gave birth to a little girl whom she named Megra, and everyone thinks she's Cole's. Phoebe and Cole have a daughter called Cassandra, named after their ancestor Cassandra Wentworth. Karis and Grace have started school. Paige is eight months pregnant with her second child and Kyle's first. Gabrielle is still determined to stop Utopia and will do anything.**

**Characters:**

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell-Trudeau: Eldest sister. Prue is the wife of Andy and mother of Grace. Her witch powers are telekinesis and astral projection, and her demonic powers (which she inherited from the woogy) are acid generation, pyrokinetic spheres and smoking in/out.**

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Second sister. Piper is the wife of Leo and mother of Patrice and Charlotte. Her powers are temporal stasis, molecular combustion, cryokinetic destruction and pyrokinetic weapon generation.**

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Youngest sister. Paige is the fiancé of Kyle and mother of Karis. Her powers are orbing, psychokinetic-orbing, orb-deflection, sensing and healing.**

**Phoebe Halliwell-Turner: The Angelic Seer. Phoebe is the wife of Cole and mother of Cassandra. Her powers are advanced premonitions/visions, levitating, electrokinesis, empathy, telepathy and advanced sight. **

**Leo Wyatt: Elder. Leo is Piper's husband and the father of Patsy and Charley. His powers are orbing, electrokinesis, healing, sensing, telekinesis, hovering and partial telekinetic orbing.**

**Andrew (Andy) Trudeau: Warlighter. Andy is Prue's husband and father of Grace. His powers are orbing (red), thermal touch, sensing, mental suggestion and transmogrification. **

**Kyle Brody: Federal agent and ex-warlock. Kyle is Paige's fiancé. His powers are phasing, supernatural speed and strength, and levitating. **

**Cole Turner: Half demon/half mortal. Belthazar. Cole is Phoebe's husband and father of Cassandra, and supposed father of Megra. His powers are shimmering, energy balls and partial telekinesis.**

**Victor Bennet: Mortal. He is Gabrielle's husband.**

**Gabrielle Bennet: Half witch/half demonic goddess (daughter of Hecate). Her only known power is cloning.**

**Karis Marissa Halliwell-Belland: Witch/whitelighter. Daughter of Paige and Glenn. Her powersare electro-pyrokinesis, orbingand electro-hydrokinesis.**

**Grace Andrea Halliwell-Trudeau: Witch. Daughter of Andy and Prue. Her powers are enchanted sight and conjuring.**

**Patrice Phoebe Halliwell-Wyatt: Witch/whitelighter. Daughter of Leo and Piper. Her powers are cryokinesis, orbing, sensing and healing.**

**Charlotte Rose Halliwell-Wyatt: Witch/Elder. Daughter of Leo and Piper. Her powers are telepathic-orbs and levi-orbing.**

**Cassandra Penelope Halliwell-Turner: Witch/demon. Daughter of Phoebe and Cole. Her powers are shimmering, telekinetic-shimmering and small visions. **

**Megra Elizabeth Turner-Bennet: The Devil Child. Daughter of Gabrielle and ? (Cole or Victor). Her powers are flaming, fire balls and she has a demonic form which looks like a little red devil.**

**Glenn, Jennifer and their daughter; Amber, have been living in England for two months and won't be in this fic until later on. Phobia and Hilda have moved to New York after finishing Magic School. Paige's and Kyle's baby has healed her mother from the womb and has also shown the power of empathy. Prue and Andy have moved into a house a few doors away from the manor. Paige and Kyle have moved to a house about the same distance between the penthouse and the manor.**

**Ages:**

**Prue - 32**

**Piper - 30**

**Phoebe - 29**

**Paige - 27**

**Karis - 6 and 2 months**

**Grace - 4 and 8 months**

**Patrice - 3 and 7 months**

**Charlotte - 2 and 9 months**

**Megra - 1 and 11 months**

**Cassandra - 1 and 3 months**

**Andy - 32**

**Leo - ?**

**Cole - ? (about 116)**

**Kyle - 28**

**Gabrielle - 35**

**Victor - ? (about late 50s)**

**I'm not that could when it comes to adding up and stuff so if the kids ages are slightly off then that's why (and why they have months as well as years), all of the Halliwell sister's are right according to my ages from the prequels.**

**Before the story begins let me reply to the reviews:**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Of course Paige has her powers back, I couldn't leave her as just a witch! Gabby's child is going to remain a mystery for a little while longer, but I will tell you that the true father is discovered through a magical paternity test, or DNA test whatever you wanna call it, but that's not until a bit later on! Yep, your character did help with the vanquish! It was when I wrote that part that I decided on how Hades would be vanquished! It isn't like the Avatar Utopia! Glad you think it was awesome!**

**Princess Pinky: Whoa, a lot of reviews to reply too lol! Glad you liked it! I haven't seen 'Little Box of Horrors' yet, in the UK we get charmed on a Thursday and it's on tomorrow! Pandora wasn't exactly evil, but being in purgatory had made her loose her marbles a bit and she never wanted to get back there, so that's why she agreed to release the shadow! Glad you liked the title! I was going to put Phoebe as Priscilla but I completely forgot her name and didn't think it would sound right saying 'Phoebe was dressed up as that woman Elvis liked' lol! Glad you liked the title 'Charmocalypse', I'm quite proud of it lol! I really wanted Piper to vanquish Hades, because of the fact that Persephone is her past life, and Hades was first introduced at her and Leo's wedding and wanted her to become his Queen then! You'll have to see if Prue and Andy will have Brianna! Gabrielle's daughter's father will be revealed, later on! If you go on my bio on the computer and click on refresh at the top it will update, the Phoebe pic is working, but I'll take care of the Leo, Cole and Andy ones! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked chapters 23 and 24, and the wedding! **

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Utopia is good this time! So will you be updating Secrets and Whitelighters soon? Crickets? **

**Here's the first chapter, please R&R. It's gonna be mainly fluff and the title is a play on 'here comes the bride', it's also just a bit like an introductory into how they've changed, especially the kids.**

**Here Comes The Baby:**

The family cheered as Paige and Kyle shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The wedding had gone as soon as it had come and they were all now tucking into the delicious chocolate wedding cake chosen by Paige, as she was eight months pregnant and chocolate had been part of her cravings. The witchlighter's dress had been especially made to fit perfectly around her baby bump, it had long, bell, sleeves and showed a small amount of cleavage, it flowed down to the floor and had a small trail at the back. Her hair, which she had dyed dark again last year, was in tight curls and pulled up into a ponytail, so it wasn't in her way, yet it still looked nice.

"Paige, darling, you just look magnificent," Penny complimented, even though the wedding had been at a church she and Patty had still attended in corporeal form, and nobody had even considered they were actually dead, but those who did didn't care as there were mostly witches there.

"Thanks grams," Paige said, they shared a quick hug careful not to squish the baby or Paige's cake,

"I think I'll go talk to your mother for a while," Penny told her, walking over to where Patty and Sam were chatting. Paige began to feel a bit bloated and sat down, she put her cake on the table next to her just in time as she felt a pain in her abdomen and almost fell off her chair,

"Paige, are you okay?" Kyle asked, as he, Piper and Leo rushed over to her,

"yeah, I think the baby just kicked my bladder, and now I need to pee," she replied, scuttling off to the toilets.

"You're not playing fair," Karis yelled at Patrice,

"you said pway monsters and I am," Patrice said,

"and I also said you be monster and I be witch," Karis spat,

"nah, you said Grace be monster, I be witch and you be angel pwiestess," Patrice argued,

"actually, I like it that way," Karis decided. Ever since Aurora had shared magic with Paige and healed Piper, Karis had pretended she as an angelic priestess, once she had even orbed up to the Elders and repeated a word to them which Paige had told her never to say, so she wasn't even allowed up there with Paige or Leo anymore. Grace played along with being monster, though she didn't really like it, she was only being it so Karis would be happy, because if Karis wasn't happy then Grace wouldn't be happy, as the Halliwell-Trudeau child wanted to be just like her older cousin.

"Act evil!" Karis ordered, Grace timidly agreed and began to roar, but soon stopped when Piper came walking over,

"what have we told you girls, don't pretend to be demons, they're finally out of our lives, out of your lives, and they're never coming back, so don't, you should be playing normal games, not pretending to be things which terrorised us all for too long," she told them. This was just like one of the lectures the kids got every time they played monsters, though they weren't always by Piper, the adults giving the lecture varied.

"Okay aunt Piper," Karis sighed,

"don't you roll your eyes at me missy," Piper said, Patrice giggled, it had been over three and a half years since she had begun this habit, and it was still her trademark. Karis sighed again when Charlotte came running over, dragging Cassandra along with her, the eldest of the Halliwell children didn't exactly bother with her youngest cousins, she said they were too little, and she would much rather stick with Grace and Patrice. Charlotte was very adventurous, she would levi-orb into trees and sit on a branch chatting away to a bird, as she loved animals, yet she didn't appear to be very fond of Kit and Kat, she had even claimed that Kat had tried to eat her once, but that was another thing she did a lot; over exaggerate.

"We see a birdie fwy past window before," she happily told them,

"well that's what birds mostly do," Karis muttered, but after receiving a glare from Piper she put a fake smile on her face and prepared to listen to Charlotte's 'amazing' story about the bird.

Meanwhile, Paige was walking back from the toilets when she felt a strange sensation in her stomach, at first she thought the baby was just kicking, or had moved, but when felt something drizzle down her leg she knew her water had broke.

"Urm, guys, I'm in labour!" she exclaimed, Prue and Andy rushed over, helping her over to where Kyle had set up some cushions for her to lye on,

"can't I have something a bit more comfy?" she asked,

"here," one of the guests said, handing Prue the cloth from one of the tables which wasn't being used.

"I'm not giving birth in this wedding dress," Paige stated,

"why? it's not like you're ever gonna wear it again, it'll be miles too big," Prue said, Paige shook her head,

"I don't care, it's not about the dress, it's about what the dress represents?" the witchlighter told her,

"what, that you got married?" Andy said, confused at what Paige was saying,

"yes, and something else, but I forget when I was hit with a contraction," Paige replied, lying down on the cushions.

While her mother was giving birth, Karis led her cousins outside, just like Phoebe had told her too, as Utopia was upon the world, they didn't need to worry about danger anymore, demonic or otherwise, though there was still a risk of exposure, so they needed to careful with their magic.

"We're going to play races," she told them, Megra chuckled,

"win," she laughed, pointing at herself, although she wasn't a biological family member, she was said to be Cassandra's sister, and she was also the 'stepdaughter' of Victor, and as he had come to the wedding so had Megra and Gabrielle.

"No chance," Patrice giggled, Megra's eyes turned completely black as she focused on the witchlighter, "sorry," Patrice whimpered, realising that Megra was one demonic danger Utopia hadn't gotten rid of and had a very short temper. The Devil Child grinned as her eyes returned to their foggy-green colour, she knew that some of the others were scared of her, but the only one who had shown no fear to her was Karis, who liked to call herself the protector of her family, even though until two years ago she had needed to be protected by them on a daily basis. As the game began, the kids turned to magic to beat their opponents, Charlotte began levi-orbing along with track, which was the only type of travelling power allowed, as orbing and shimmering gave the race no meaning. Patrice giggled as the turned the grass in-front of Karis to ice, causing her to slip and slide, but Patrice soon regretted it when Karis slid to the front of them, heading straight for the finish line they had marked out with some twigs. When Cassandra realized she was far behind the others, she gave into temptation and sneakily shimmered behind Patrice, without any of them noticing, then she tripped Patrice up and charged at the ice, dropping to her bum and sliding across it, even more quickly than Karis had been. As she caught up with her eldest cousin, Cassandra pushed her out of the way and slid straight to the end of the ice path Patrice had created, then she jumped up and ran to the twigs, stepping of them with a proud, and cheeky, smile on her face.

Back inside the church, Paige screamed as she pushed for a final time, then the cries of her newborn could be heard and Piper lifted up the baby,

"congratulations, you've got a beautiful baby girl," she smiled, all of the women were teary eyed, as was Kyle when his gaze settled on his child.

Minutes later, Leo strolled outside to where his daughters, nieces and Megra were now playing monsters again, with Megra obviously as the monster,

"come on girls," he called, "Karis you've got a baby sister," her eyes widened with joy as she orbed over to her uncle, running straight passed him and into the church hall. She practically jumped at Kyle, hinting for him to pick her up and show her the new family member,

"you see that Karis, that's your new baby sister," he told her, but she didn't look at him, she was too busy staring at her sister.

"Aurora Lauren Halliwell-Brody," Paige said, looking at the newborn baby who was in her arms,

"like the angel priestess," Karis stated,

"like the angel priestess," Paige repeated, with a nod.

"Thank you for helping make a sister with mommy," Karis said, kissing Kyle.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Kyle and Paige discuss taking away Aurora's power until she's older, as they think she might not be able to handle being a baby and having to cope with other people's emotions. Prue thinks Grace might have a new power when she begins to hear voices.**

'**Hearing Things?' should be up soon.**

**PS. I know you're probably all thinking I'm bringing way too many characters in, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it and they will all get their own time to shine. And there are even more characters to come as there are two or three more kids to come yet. But there will also be the departure of about three characters by the end of the fic, though I'm not naming names.**

**PS2 (not not the games console lol). I was wondering what characters you would like to have a subplot, I know exactly where I'm going with Grace, so don't suggest her, and Paige, Piper, Cole, Gabrielle and Karis all took a bit of focus in 'Being Charmed', so please don't suggest them either, unless you really want to see some more of them in the limelight, and also Prue went through a phase of being a main focus at the beginning of 'Being Charmed'. I know I'm beginning to ramble and probably get on your nerves, but if I am then stop reading lol -gets serious- I didn't mean that so please don't stop reading, well maybe you can stop reading this but don't stop reading this fic lol. Anyway- I've forgot what I was going to sat now, but I'll try and remember- urm, I think I was going to say this: if you do have an idea of a character you want to see have a subplot do you have any particular idea for a- I d'know how to say this- urm, theme for the subplot? **

**I'll go now, bye!**


	2. Hearing Things?

**This is much shorter than the previous chapter, sorry. Sorry, but I'm not going to reply to reviews today, though I will reply to the reviews from chapter one and this chapter next chapter!**

**I'm sure I'm losing my mind,I thoughtI posted this yesterday but I didn't! I kept telling myself I was going to and then I started reading another fic, and assumed that I had lol!**

**Hearing Things:**

Two day old Aurora had been crying for the last hour,

"I can't get her to stop," Paige told Phoebe, rocking the infant in her arms,

"was Karis ever like this?" the Angelic Seer asked,

"no, and she's been crying in the night as well, Kyle thinks it has something to do the fact that she's empathic, maybe she can't handle all the emotions," the witchlighter replied. Phoebe shook her head,

"I don't think so, Aurora was given that power for a reason, to use it, she should be able to handle it, otherwise she wouldn't have it," she said,

"yeah, well, I wish I could believe that, but the Elders have messed with our powers enough times, why not our children's," Paige said,

"the Elders are workers of the greater good, they wouldn't harm any child, especially not that of a charmed one," Phoebe stated.

"Or maybe that's why they're doing this, to see if she's up to their expectations, I mean, they must think she's pretty powerful considering she's in our family," Paige suggested, Phoebe disagreed,

"you're so full of doubt I can't handle it," she said, standing up and beginning to walk off,

"see, you're an adult and you can't handle my emotions, never mind being a baby," Paige said. Phoebe turned around and focused on her baby niece,

"I'll see what she's actually feeling," she said, as her eyes closed in on the tiny child. Suddenly, the second to youngest Halliwell sister was blown off her feet by a white blast which shot over from Aurora,

"that's it, we're definitely binding your powers," Paige told her baby, who had stopped crying after Phoebe had been knocked over by the burst of white light.

Meanwhile, Prue was making Grace a sandwich,

"you looking forward to school tomorrow?" she asked,

"yep, but Miss Donovan's annoying," Grace replied, Prue laughed. When the eldest charmed one cut her daughter's sandwich into triangles and turned to give it to her, she noticed a strange expression of Grace's face,

"sweetie, are you okay?" Prue asked, the girl shook off the expression and reached out to grab the sandwich, which Prue put on a plate before handing to her daughter.

"Why this ham green?" Grace asked, holding up a piece of lettuce which had fallen from between the slices of bread, Prue grinned,

"because I came from a green piggy," she lied, Grace wrinkled her nose and raised her eyebrows suspiciously, before putting the lettuce back and biting into the bread. Prue began to make herself something to eat but stopped when she noticed the expression from before reappear on Grace's face,

"why the neighbours so loud?" Grace asked, Prue couldn't hear them, and when the walked over and pressed her ear to the wall she still couldn't hear them,

"something's going on," she whispered.

"When you've finished that we're going to see uncle Leo okay," Prue told Grace, putting away the bread she was about to use to make herself a sandwich, Grace grinned at the name of her favourite uncle, and began to swallow some of her food without even chewing it, but soon stopped this after nearly choking.

Not much later, mother and daughter were walking over to the manor when Grace stopped, glanced around and covered her ears,

"sweetie, sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue asked, extremely worried, she had to shout slightly so Grace would hear her through her closed ears, well that's what she thought anyway. Prue picked up her daughter and carried her to the manor, when they got in there she put her down and Grace took her hands off her ears,

"people don't need to shout," she said, before strolling away from Prue "Leo! Uncle Leo!" she was calling, Prue didn't know how to react to her daughter's strange behaviour.

Later that afternoon, Leo was inspecting Grace, but was also tickling her so she didn't wonder what he was up to,

"anything?" Prue mouthed to him, he shook his head,

"Gracie, can you hear me okay?" he asked.

"Loud and clear, really loud and clear," she replied,

"I think I have an idea what's going in," the Elder said to Prue, before orbing out,

"where uncle Leo go?" Grace asked, Prue shrugged,

"lets play catch," she said, trying to distract her daughter's thoughts from what was going on by throwing a yellow ball to her, which Grace caught and threw back.

When Leo orbed back in, Grace was taking a nap on the couch and Prue was in the kitchen,

"I know what's happening," he said,

"what?" she asked,

"Grace is getting a new power, it turns out her magic will extend from her enchanted sight and she'll develop supernatural senses, and this is one of those senses, supernatural hearing," he explained,

"will it hurt her, y'know, if people shout really loud if hurts," Prue said,

"it might do, to begin with, but she'll get used to it and will be fine," he replied.

That night, Paige, Kyle and Karis were sitting down to dinner while Aurora slept,

"have you told her yet?" Kyle asked, glancing at Karis,

"no," Paige replied,

"asked me what?" Karis asked, while stuffing some chicken into her mouth.

"We're just removing Aurora's powers for a little while, but when she's older we'll give them to her," Paige informed her, Karis dropped her fork and folded her arms, glaring at her mother,

"I won't let you," she said, jumping off her chair and running over to Aurora's bassinet.

"What're we gonna do?" Paige asked her husband,

"maybe we should just see how it goes with her keeping her powers, but if she continues crying the house down as much then we'll go back to binding her powers," he replied,

"well it doesn't look like we have much choice," she stated, watching as Karis generated some electro-pyrokinetic bolts into a cage-like form,

"you can stop it now, we're leaving her powers alone," Kyle told her,

"good," Karis said, getting rid of the bolts and going back to her dinner as if nothing had happened.

The following morning, Aurora had slept practically all night, and even when she had woken up she hadn't cried so much, so it was as if she wasn't magical at all and was a normal baby,

"so we're agreed we're not binding her powers?" Kyle said, as he fed their daughter, Paige nodded,

"never, ever," she told him.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Phoebe turns detective to find out who Gabrielle really is.**

'**Sherlock Halliwell' should be up tomorrow.**


	3. Sherlock Halliwell

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Karis is the bossy one and the will be a chapter about why she is! Glad you liked the ice sliding! Your idea for a subplot is actually one I have planned, but Glenn and Jennifer won't be there, it's just be Glenn's parents, Amber and Karis! I've added in orbing now! Paige is still a whitelighter for Amber and Jennifer! I thought some mother/daughter parts with Prue and Grace would be nice! The burst of light which shot from Aurora and hit Phoebe was a burst of emotions, and as Aurora gets older she will be able to create these bursts by herself and use them to kill demons, but that's not for ages yet! Glad you like this title!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! As I said to Princess Pinky Karis being bossy and spoiled will be explained! Glad you liked Prue's green pig line! Kyle and Paige backed down because deep down neither of them wanted to bind Aurora's powers, and Karis helped them realise that by proving she would protect her little sister from anything, in this case protect her from them and a binding spell! I explained about the white blast to Princess Pinky so read it from there!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! As you know the middle name if after you! Karis is probably gonna be worse than Prue lol! Glad you like Charlotte! Thanks for the compliment about my writing getting better! I'll see what I can do about a guy subplot! Sorry I made you 'confuzzled'! Karis is super protective of both her sisters, as you'll find out when Amber comes in for a bit later on!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Karis' line to Kyle, you're the only one who commented on that, thanks! You'll have to see about who leaves at the end! Can't wait for chap13 of ur fic! I can honestly say I can't think of a good sci-fi movie at the moment, but I'll keep thinking! **

**RJF: Glad you liked it! Phoebe gets her chance to shine in this chapter, and more will become of her seer-ness later on! Glad you liked the race!**

**Psychokitty3: Glad you liked it! You'll have to see about the next generation thing! I might do a Patsy/Charley subplot! The whitelighter version of transmogrification if is called glamouring, and I'm already planning on giving that to one of the whitelighter-witches! **

**Sherlock Halliwell:**

Cassandra sat on the kitchen floor of the penthouse, she glanced around the room until she spotted her pacifier on the table,

"pababia," she called, in her one year old language, stretching out her hand, she got annoyed when it didn't shimmer into her palm and shimmered onto the table, grabbing it and stuffing it into her mouth before shimmering back down to the floor.

"Cassie, how did you get that pacifier from the table?" Cole asked, as he walked in,

"shimmy," she replied, meaning to say shimmer,

"you know what mommy says about you shimmering around the house," he said,

"you dada," she stated, as he picked her up,

"yes I am, and you shimmering doesn't bother me, plus mommy's not home, so I'm not going to say anything about it," he told her, she grinned and took advantage of what he had just said by shimmering into the main room and running over to the TV, pressing the button and turning it on. Then the little girl shimmered onto the windowsill and popped her head out the window,

"Cassandra Penelope Halliwell-Turner, get your head out of that window now!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she entered the penthouse, Cole walked in to see what the shouting was about and found Cassandra shimmering away from the window and into her bedroom.

"I've made us some reservations for tonight," the half demon/half mortal told his wife,

"but where will Cassie go?" she asked, "Paige and Kyle have orbed to London with the kids so Karis can see Glenn, Piper and Leo have taken the kids for a little holiday in Olympia, and Prue and Andy are both at work and have left Grace with a neighbour," she stated.

"Well, I've asked your dad to baby-sit," he said,

"will Gabrielle be there?" she questioned, her expression hardening,

"probably," he sheepishly replied, "but at least Cassie will be able to spend some time with her sister," fury bubbled inside Phoebe,

"we don't even know who she truly is," The Angelic Seer said, "so I'm not leaving our daughter there,"

"but Victor will be there too," he said, but she wouldn't give in, "our reservation is for eight o'clock, so I'll give you until seven to prove to me Gabrielle can't be trusted with Cassie, and if you can then we'll summon your mom or grams to look after her," he continued, she hesitated before shaking his hand,

"deal," she agreed. _I've only got four hours to do this, so I have to think carefully_ Phoebe thought to herself, as she walked off out of the penthouse.

Half an hour later, the Angelic Seer was sitting at her computer in her office,

"I hope that's tomorrow's column you're typing," Elise said, as she entered,

"it is," Phoebe told her, minimizing what she had just been looking at and continuing to type her advise column as if that's would she'd been doing all this time. Elise raised her eyebrows suspiciously before leaving,

"took her long enough," Phoebe muttered, getting the other thing back onto the screen, her eyes scanning through it, "so it looks like our little Gabby's ex-husband was pushed off a building, just like that other man was, which she was blamed for," she said.

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said, "her husband was the guy she was said to have pushed off her building, and it turns out her had quite a pretty penny in his pocket," she continued, "gold digger, lets just hope dad doesn't go winning the lottery anytime soon."

Not much later, Phoebe arrived at her dad's and Gabrielle's house,

"I think it's time for some advanced sight," she whispered, focusing her gaze on one of the windows and activating one of the powers she used less often, "nobodies home," she grinned, after checking all of the windows with her magnifying glass-like ability. She walked round to the back of the house and made sure nobody was looking before levitating up into the air, clinging onto an open window and climbing through it,

"operation break in, complete," she said, "now I just need to find some proof that my dad married a psycho super bitch." Phoebe walked into the bathroom and began rummaging through Gabrielle's stuff, she was looking through a makeup bag when she came across a small, clear, bag containing glowing white tablets,

"drugs, I'm thinking magical drugs," Phoebe said, stuffing them into her pocket and moving into the bedroom.

"This manual searching is taking too long," she stated, firing electric bolts in numerous directions and blasting stuff everywhere, "oops," she said, as some of the electricity shot at her dad's laptop, destroying it. Phoebe began to glance through the belongings she bad blown everywhere, with her power, but found nothing, then she spotted Gabrielle's jewellery box and opened that up. She pulled out all the draws and opened the doors on either side,

"I'm guessing she bought some of these with the money she got from her rich husband who conveniently died," she muttered, she kept on searching until she came across a pendant which had three red jewels in the shape of a devil's head, two horns and a head. The jewels were imbedded in a gold oval, and had strange markings around the outside, with three words carved into the back,

"gafl arash dubvi," she read. A tornado of red lights exited the pendant and surrounded it, pulling it out of Phoebe's hands and into the air,

"uh oh," she murmured, as the red lights consumed the necklace and formed the shape of a woman, with the pendant around her neck.

"Gabrielle, I told you not to summon me ever again after you let this utopia thing go ahead," the figure of red light said, before forming a real woman,

"I recognise you," Phoebe whispered,

"and I recognise you, you're a charmed one and what are you doing using the amulet I gave to my daughter to summon me?" the woman questioned.

"Actually, I'm not a charmed one anymore, I died and became The Angelic Seer," Phoebe began,

"just as bad," the woman snorted, Phoebe glared at her,

"as I was saying, I'm the Angelic Seer and I accidentally worked this amulet after breaking into your daughter's house," she continued.

"Well I'm sort of glad you did summon me, now I can make a grand return to the world and end Utopia, before getting rid of my daughter and taking her daughter as my own, then I really will be the mother of the powerful devil child," the woman said,

"I don't think so," Phoebe growled, shooting electricity at the woman and throwing her backwards into the wall, before chanting:

"return this evil, to where she's from,

leave this world, now be gone."

The woman vanished in a flurry of red sparkles, leaving the pendant to drop to the floor,

"I think I'll take this too," Phoebe said, grabbing the pendant and putting it in the pocket which also contained the glowing pills, then she strolled downstairs and left the house, before locked I with some keys she found on the table and posted them back through the letterbox after locking the door.

Phoebe got back to the penthouse half an hour before seven o'clock,

"we're not leaving Cassie there because I have proof Gabrielle's a loony," she told Cole, taking the pendant and tablets out of her pocket and putting it on the table in-front of him,

"you broke into her house?" he asked, she nodded,

"I played Sherlock," she replied,

"you played breaker and enterer," he corrected.

"Oh shut up Cole and look at what I've found," she told him,

"what are these?" Cole asked, holding up the bag of glowing tablets,

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna look in the book about them and this," Phoebe replied, picking up the pendant.

At the manor, Phoebe arrived in the familiar bright lights of a transportation spell and walked straight over to the book of shadows, flipping it open. Several minutes later, she had found a page about the amulet,

"a pendant known as the summoning Satan, used to summon Hecate, but only family members can have access to one, unless they lose it and it falls into the wrong hands," she summarised what she had just read,

"But nothing about these," she said, throwing the bag of glowing pills from hand to hand. As the angelic seer turned away from the book the pages began to flip by themselves until they stopped on one,

"the demonic market," she read, then she looked at her watch, "my deadline for finding out about Gabrielle is in twenty minutes, I might be able to make it," she said. Using the same spell she had used to bring her to the manor, Phoebe travelled to the demonic market.

When she got there she found herself in a forest, facing two demons,

"who are you?" one of them hissed,

"Phoebe," she replied, "and you're dead," she cockily continued, vanquishing the demons by empathically redirecting an energy ball one of them had thrown. As their ashes scattered across the floor, a large, blue, portal spread across the distance between two trees,

"I'm guessing that'll take me to market," Phoebe said, stepping through the portal and into an old fashioned market. Demons were everywhere, selling things like potions and weapons, even powers, but Phoebe spotted what she was looking for straight away as it was on the market stall right next to the entrance. She walked over and glanced across the glowing tablets, all different colours,

"do you by any chance have a customer named Gabrielle?" she asked, the owner snorted,

"she wanna my best," he replied,

"does she buy these?" Phoebe asked him, holding up the bag of blue tablets.

"Yeah, they're to cloak ya-self in white magic," he explained,

"now I know why she had the summoning Satan, she must be Hecate's daughter and is using these to hide that," Phoebe whispered to herself, before reversing her spell and going back to the penthouse.

Later that night, Phoebe and Cole had decided not to go out, after discovering her stepmother was actually the daughter of some kind of demonic goddess, the angelic seer was even more determined to keep Gabrielle away from her husband and daughter.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Grace begins to have sudden magic outbursts as an aftermath of receiving hew new power. But when Prue tries to protect herself from an outburst it becomes more powerful and consumes her. After Andy helps Prue sort out the outburst they discover she can no longer hear.**

'**Hear No Husband' should be up soon.**


	4. Hear No Husband

**Sorry this is so short. The title is a play on 'hear no evil'.**

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Phoebe and Gabby have pretended to make peace! You'll have to see where they go from here! Just a question, you said: 'thinking of having one of Prue's kids become in E/C too' I think you missed out a word cos you never said what they were going to 'become'?**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Cassie! Yep, Phoebe's a thief! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you like Grace's new power!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Phoebe! You'll have to see what this changes about how Cole feels!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! The line from Buffy is familiar, it's 'and you're history' instead of 'and you're dead'! Cassie is equally like both of her parents! Are you updating today?**

**Hear No Husband:**

Prue handed her daughter a glass of orange juice, which Grace suddenly dropped, pellets of golden light flying from her ears and smashing numerous things. The eldest charmed one's eyes widened in shock and horror, she tried to use her power of telekinesis to move the flying lights, but this just made them stronger and they began to buzz around her like a swarm of bees, dancing in and out of her ears.

"Daddy!" Grace yelled, red orbs materialised next to her and formed Andy, he saw what was happening to Prue straight away and ran forward, trying to throw the lights away from her,

"stay still," he instructed, using an advanced version of his thermal touch to create a hand-shaped beam of red light from his palm, extinguishing some of the lights while the remaining ones fluttered back into Grace's ears.

"That's the third magical outburst since she received her new power," Andy stated, as Prue took a seat, "but none of them have ever attacked us before, they've just destroyed things," he continued,

"did I do something bad?" Grace asked, Andy shook his head,

"no, it wasn't your fault," he replied, kissing her on the head, "why don't you go play with your dolls," he said, she nodded and went upstairs.

"Andy, did you say something, I can't hear you?" Prue asked, a look of concern for his wife appeared on the warlighter's face,

"Prue, what happened to you?" he asked, he saw her trying to lip read, but she soon gave up and shrugged,

"we have a problem," he said.

"Book of Shadows," Prue said, he nodded and ran upstairs, grabbing Grace and going back downstairs, orbing himself, his daughter and his wife out.

They orbed into the manor,

"hey guys," Piper greeted, "hey Gracie,"

"hi aunt Piper," Grace said,

"hi Piper, we need to look at the book, Prue can't hear," Andy told his sister-in-law, orbing upstairs with Prue.

"Auntie Piper, where's Patsy?" Grace asked,

"in the garden with Charley, you wanna go play with them?" Piper replied, Grace nodded, "go ahead," the molecular told her niece, heading upstairs while Grace walked through to the back garden.

In the attic, Andy was looking through the book while Prue paced the room,

"how did this happen?" Piper asked, as she entered,

"Grace had another burst of magic, I orbed in to see lights flying around Prue, I got rid of some of them while the rest returned to Grace, and now Prue can't hear," he replied. Prue gestured at some shelves in anger, flinging them through the air,

"Prue, calm down," Piper said, before remembering she couldn't hear her. The eldest living Halliwell continued to mess up the attic by making candles and herb jars fly everywhere, but when she blasted a couch through the air Piper had had enough and froze it mid-fly,

"deaf or not Prue, stop it, this is my house, go destroy your own!" she exclaimed. Prue managed to lip read part of what her sister had just said and glared at her,

"why? when I can destroy yours," she commented,

"is she deaf, or demonic?" Piper said, unfreezing the couch and walking over to the book, nudging Andy to push him away. She flipped through the pages but slammed her hands down on it after finding nothing,

"there's nothing in there," Andy stated,

"I need my hearing back," Prue said, her voice awfully loud,

"no need to shout," Piper told her,

"what?" Prue shouted, Piper shook her head.

"I'm gonna go make up a potion," Piper said, going downstairs,

"lets go see our nieces and daughter," Andy told Prue,

"what?" she asked, he didn't reply, he just led her downstairs and out into the garden.

"Auntie Prue!" Patrice exclaimed, running up to her aunt and orbing into her arms,

"hey my little winter princess," Prue cooed, Patrice giggled and orbed back down to the ground, icicles springing from her fingertips and covering some flowers in frost,

"nobody likes a show off Patsy," Andy told her, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her on the cheek, before putting her back down.

"Charley's up the tree," Grace said, as she walked over, pointing up at the tree which Charlotte was sitting in,

"uncle Andy, auntie Prue!" she exclaimed, after spotting them, she levi-orbed back down to the floor and toddled over to Andy, levi-orbing up to his level and kissing him on each cheek,

"mommy said dat's Italyish," she said,

"you mean Italian," Andy corrected. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a strange look,

"Italyish," she repeated,

"whatever you say, psychic angel," he said, feeling her slip from his arms as she levi-orbed back down.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Piper turns blind after experiencing one of Grace's magical bursts for herself.**

'**See No Husband' should be up soon.**

**A/N. And I used I think three nicknames in this chapter, so I'll tell you the nicknames for the kids:**

**Karis- fire princess, little mermaid.**

**Patrice- Patsy, winter princess**

**Charlotte- Charley, psychic angel**

**Grace- Gracie**

**Cassandra- Cassie**

**Megra- Meg, nutmeg, **


	5. See No Husband

**Sorry this is short again. The title for this chapter is a play on 'see no evil'. As I don't think there were any questions I'll just say one BIG thank you to all who reviewed, I'm posting two chapters today to make up for the length! **

**See No Husband:**

"We have an even bigger problem, I was talking to Prue and Grace somehow heard, we think Grace has Prue's hearing so we have to be careful what we say around Prue, because Grace will hear it," Andy told Piper, as he walked in.

"Auntie Piper, can I help with the potion?" Grace asked, walking in,

"sure sweetie," Piper replied, Grace suddenly stopped and once again she released pellets of lights, but this time from her eyes. The lights swirled around Piper, mainly buzzing around her eyes,

"Andy help," the molecular said, the warlighter got rid of some of these lights like he did with Prue, while a cluster of them shot into Grace's eyes.

"I'm blind!" Piper exclaimed, accidentally activating her powers and blowing up a vase,

"Piper, do you think you make your way upstairs?" Andy asked, she nodded,

"I've lived in this house all my life, of course I can," she replied, heading upstairs.

"Gracie, can you help me make this potion?" he asked his daughter, she nodded and clambered onto the stool so she could reach up to the potion.

Upstairs, Piper was sitting on her bed, feeling slightly unnerved and the fact she wouldn't be able to see if a demon attacked. Then she heard the shower turn off and someone walk in,

"Leo?" she asked,

"yeah," he replied, taking the towel from around the bottom half of his naked body and using it to dry his torso, "you okay?" he asked,

"blind, long story, but I'm fine," she replied,

"maybe you being blind might make put a new twist on this," he said, with a cheeky smile which she couldn't see, tossing the towel to one side and walking over to the bed. He pressed his lips to hers as they lay back on the bed, he pushed down the strap of red top as they kissed, before beginning to take off the rest of her clothes.

Downstairs,

"ewe, uncle Leo with no clothes on," Grace grimaced, Andy eyes widened,

"can you still see uncle Leo with this on?" he asked, tying a tea-towel around her head to cover her eyes,

"nope, I'm just like auntie Piper, blind," she replied, this gave him an idea. He walked into the pantry and began rummaging through some draws, before he found some earmuffs and walked back over to Grace,

"I'm gonna put these on, if you can still hear Charley talking then nod once, if you can't then nod twice," he told her, glancing outside to make sure Charlotte was still chatting away to a deaf Prue. Andy put the earmuffs on Grace and she nodded twice,

"problem solved," he stated, going back to making the potion, though he was doing it by himself now that he had covered his daughter's eyes and ears. Orbs swirled in the air and formed Paige,

"why is Grace blindfolded and wearing earmuffs?" she asked,

"because she's too young to watch people have sex, never mind her aunt and uncle, and I don't think she wants to listen to Charlotte going on about a hedgehog," Andy replied,

"I'm not even gonna ask," the witchlighter said.

"Can you help me with this potion?" he asked,

"sure," she said, walking over and reading through the potion ingredients and instructions which Piper had jotted down.

Not much later, Leo walked into the kitchen, trying to button up his black shirt with one hand while leading Piper in with the other. The middle charmed one's hair was sticking up slightly, but Andy and Paige assumed this was because she hadn't been able to see her reflection so she could sort it out after her and Leo had 'spent some passionate time together', whereas Leo looked pretty normal as he had been able to fix his appearance, but apart from looking normal Paige also thought he looked quite sexy in the black shirt and tight jeans he wore.

"Piper, hair," Paige said, while Andy glanced at Grace, glared at the couple, and then looked back at Grace, taking her out into the garden,

"come fix it," Piper told her sister, Paige walked over and began sorting out Piper's hair, sneakily checking out Leo while doing so, "nice clothes," she complimented,

"thanks, it's part of my new look, Piper decided my old clothes were too boring, so now my wardrobe's full of stuff like this," he said, walking over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water out.

"No complaints here," Paige muttered under her breath,

"I heard that," Piper stated,

"heard what?" Paige innocently asked,

"you know what missy," she replied, "now that I've lost my sight my other senses are heightened."

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Grace has another outburst and receives Paige's voice.**

'**Speak To No Husband' should be up soon. **

**PS. The whole thing with Leo's new look and everything is because I think he and Piper are displayed as the ones who wear sensible and, to be honest, quite boring clothes. But I like my characters to be fashionable, not sensible lol. **


	6. Speak To No Husband

**Once again this is short. The title for this chapter is a play on 'speak no evil'.**

**Speak To No Husband:**

Paige had just finished the potion to fix everything when Grace began another outburst, but this time the lights came from her mouth. The spun around Paige like a tornado, dancing across her lips and jumping in and out of her mouth, but they soon stopped and flew back at Grace, into her mouth. The little girl removed her blindfold and earmuffs and looked at her aunt,

"sorry," she said, Paige said something, but the sound didn't come out of her mouth, it came out of Grace's; "I need my voice." Leo and Andy walked in in time to hear this,

"uh oh," Leo said,

"now she has Paige's voice," Andy stated, "can you ask the other Elders what's going on?"

"sure," Leo replied, orbing out. Grace hiccupped and a final light pellet shot from her mouth, striking the pot containing the potion and making it crash down to the floor,

"whoops," she said.

"Paige, go home, I'll come and get you when we've recreated the potion or found another way to return your voice," Andy said, the witch-whitelighter nodded and orbed out.

She orbed into her house to find Kyle cradling Aurora, the one week old child crying like mad,

"can you sing to her?" the federal agent asked his wife, Paige shook her head and pointed to her throat, before making an 'x' with two of her fingers.

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked, Paige sighed and grabbed a notepad, scribbling something down on it, "Grace has my voice," he read, as she held it up, his facial expression was confused but she just shook her head and stormed upstairs.

Back at the manor, Prue and Piper were sitting on the bench in the garden, while Charlotte and Patrice played.

"Don't fly away when we play catch," Patrice told her sister, who had levi-orbed into the air, but Charley just laughed, "no! I the giggler!" Patrice yelled, getting quite angry and shooting ice at Charlotte, who dodged it.

"Behave," Piper told her daughters, after hearing them argue,

"Paige is back," Prue said, though she was shouting more than just saying it. Paige walked through into the garden, after orbing in in the kitchen, and sat down next to her sisters.

"What's goin on?" Phoebe asked, after Cassandra shimmered her in, Piper covered her eyes, Paige covered her mouth, and Prue, after seeing what her sisters were doing, covered her ears,

"so just another day in the Halliwell life," Phoebe said, setting her daughter down on the ground. Cassie ran to over to Charley and Patsy and began playing with them, while Phoebe sat on the little bit of the bench which wasn't already being sat on.

"How did this happen?" she asked,

"Grace," Piper, the only charmed one with both her hearing and voice, replied,

"has she got another new power?" Phoebe questioned,

"no," Leo told her, as he orbed in.

"The Elders said that she's struggling to get used to her advanced hearing, and as a side effect of that magic has been building up inside her until it gets too much and is uncontrollably released," he explained,

"but why has this took their senses?" the angelic seer asked,

"because taking their senses makes her own more advanced, which makes it easier for her to adapt to her new supernatural hearing, but because she has taken Prue's hearing it has made her advanced hearing even more advanced, that's why she's continuing to have outbursts of magic," he replied, glancing through the window to see Grace was once again releasing light, but this time it was just destroying a cupboard.

"I better go help," the Elder said, going back into the kitchen,

"I'll come too," Phoebe said, following him in, leaving the charmed ones alone, partially senseless.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The charmed ones are attacked, can Grace help them now that she has their senses?**

'**The Sense-able Witch' should be up soon and will be longer.**


	7. The Senseable Witch

**The title for this chapter includes a play on 'sensible'.**

**Replies-**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! This chapter is more exciting than the others!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the Piper/Leo stuff!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I'm thinking if Paige had been around in S1 then Piper would have to have fought of two sisters to get Leo! Glad you liked that line! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Grace taking the senses! I suppose the sensible clothes to make them look more normal, but they're not normal, she's charmed and he's an ex-whitelighter, ex-Elder, mortal! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I can't wait for your update! Yeah, poor Grace! This plot comes to and end in this chapter, but I'm sure you'll like the next one! **

**The Sense-able Witch:**

Piper stood up off the bench but tripped on a stone,

"crap!" she exclaimed, beginning to get up but accidentally putting her hand in a patch of mud, "ewe," she cringed, stumbling slightly as she stood up.

"Piper's all muddy!" Prue told Paige, yelling, Paige sighed and scribbled something down on the notepad in her pocket,

"I'm not the blind one," Prue read,

"did Grace take your common sense as well as your hearing sense?" Piper asked, Paige made a laughing motion, though no sound came out. Piper gave up trying to walk back into the house and sat back down on the bench.

"Demon," Paige tried to say, forgetting she couldn't hear,

"what?" Prue asked, failing to lip read and looking at her sister strangely,

"why did you say what?" Piper questioned, but they soon go their answer when they were blasted off the bench by a midnight blue electric sphere. Prue squinted at a piece of the broken bench, flinging it through the air and grazing their attacker's arm,

"where is it?" Piper asked, Paige grabbed hold of her sisters arms and pointed them in the right direction, but Piper gestured just as Leo ran out from the kitchen, blasting her husband instead if the demon. Leo erupted into orbs before reforming unconscious on the ground, giving the demon the chance to flame out before any of the sisters could use their powers again.

Not much later, the charmed ones sat on the couch in the attic, with Phoebe flipping through the book using the brief description of the demon which Leo gave her.

"Are you sure it was a demon?" the Angelic Seer asked, all three of her sisters nodded,

"energy balls and flaming in/out," she read off Paige's notepad,

"he was powerful," Prue stated,

"now I wish I was deaf," Piper muttered, as the volume of her big sister's voice still ringed through the ears.

"I think I've found him," Phoebe said, running her finger across the page,

"who is he?" Piper asked,

"Borx," Phoebe replied, continuing to read through the information, her eyes widening when she came across something in it, "I've gotta go," she told them, practically running from the attic, once again, leaving the charmed ones behind.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle sat in her office, which was one of the many new ones in the recent extension of the Bay Mirror building, when Phoebe stormed in,

"you evil…." she began, reaching over the desk and grabbing Gabrielle by her throat.

"You're insane!" Gabrielle exclaimed, managing to get Phoebe's hand of her neck and stepping back,

"I'd rather be insane than be the one to bring a demon back into the world," Phoebe hissed,

"you need to go back home, you might find some of your marbles there," Gabrielle growled, Phoebe went to grab the fashion columnist again but she got there first, blasting the Seer with a burst of blue light.

"I thought your only power was cloning?" Phoebe said, Gabrielle glared at her enemy, charging up another blue blast,

"two can play at that game," Phoebe snarled, empathically channelling Gabrielle's power and creating her own blast.

"Originals are always better," Gabrielle stated, releasing her blast at the same time as Phoebe, creating an explosion from the crossfire and throwing the two women backwards,

"you won't get away with this," Phoebe promised, running from the room.

"Witch bitch," Gabrielle cursed, glancing around at the mess the explosion had created.

At the penthouse, Cole sat reading a book about the Warren line, which he had gotten from Magic School, to Cassandra,

"abwa dabwa." she giggled, gesturing at the book and trying to telekinetically-shimmer it, but failing.

"That power has never really worked has it?" Cole said, she shook her head, "looks like we'll have to wait until you can speak properly," he continued, tickling his daughter under the chin and making her laugh, shimmering out and in rapidly while doing so.

Back at the manor, the demon from before had flamed back in and was attacking the charmed ones in the attic,

"Leo! Andy!" Piper yelled, before getting struck with an energy ball and flying backwards into the wall, smacking down to the floor unconscious. Andy ran up the stairs to the attic and tried to open the door, but the demon was holding it closed somehow, so the warlighter dissolved into red orbs and re-materialised next to the demon.

"Ah, ah, ah," the demon shook his head and wagged his finger, causing Andy to move in slow motion before completely freezing,

"uh oh," Prue said, throwing out her hands and releasing a kinetic wave, blasting the demon through the closed door, causing it to break apart into large splinters. Leo orbed in and shook Andy slightly, unfreezing him,

"did Piper freeze you?" the Elder asked, Andy shook his head,

"the demon," he replied, looking through to where the demon was getting up.

"I hate all heavenly beings," Borx, the demon, growled, hitting Leo and Andy with energy balls, before flaming over to Prue, Piper and Paige, flaming back out with them.

About twenty-minutes later, Leo, Andy, Cole, Kyle and Phoebe were gathered in the foyer, while the kids played in the conservatory,

"I can't believe the demons are back," Kyle said,

"me either," Phoebe agreed, though she was partially lying as she already had an idea about who had brought the demon back.

"I've got an idea, maybe if Grace has their senses, then she might also have some of their magic," Leo said,

"what?" Andy asked,

"you think Grace can somehow use the stolen senses inside of her to tap into their powers and use the power of three as the power of one, through her?" Cole said, Leo nodded.

"It's worth a try," Phoebe said,

"we're not sending my daughter to the underworld by herself," Andy protested,

"she won't be by herself," Phoebe assured him, he nodded with a half smile.

"Gracie, can you come here?" he called her, she toddled over,

"you're going to go somewhere to help your mommy and aunt Piper and aunt Paige," he told her,

"by myself?" she asked, Phoebe crouched down to her niece's height,

"no, I'll be coming with you," she replied.

"Now, we were wondering if you could use auntie Paige's voice to try and orb?" Leo asked, also crouching down,

"okay," she said, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, "stupid Elders," she said one of her aunt Paige's favourite things, using her aunt Paige's voice, then she grabbed Phoebe's hand and they disappeared into blue-white orbs.

They orbed into the underworld,

"mommy!" Grace exclaimed, spotting her mother and two of her aunts locked in a cage,

"stay back," Phoebe instructed, leading her niece round behind a large boulder and hiding behind it.

"When I say I want you to gather all the charmed magic from them okay?" the angelic seer asked, Grace nodded and watched as Phoebe stood up,

"hey, Borx, come here!" she yelled. A prism of flames formed the demon,

"looks like capture three get one free," he grinned, tossing an energy ball towards Phoebe,

"now!" she ordered, Grace shot up from behind the boulder and made a big gesture with each hand, releasing pellets of light from her palms. The pellets shot through the gaps in the cage and into the charmed ones,

"senses," the little girl whispered, Phoebe nodded,

"lets take care of this guy," Prue said, waving her hand and blasting the door of the cage open, before launching numerous pyrokinetic spheres at Borx, though they only wounded him.

"Now it's my turn," Piper said, shooting an explosive icicle, but just wounding Borx further,

"it'll take more than that to vanquish me," he growled, flaming out,

"lets go," Paige said, orbing herself, her sisters and her niece out.

The following morning, Prue and Andy sat having some breakfast, while Grace played with her dolls in the living room,

"I can't believe how powerful she is," Prue said, "she took our senses,"

"yeah, she's pretty strong, but the Elders are sure she'll just keep getting stronger," Andy told her, "at another good thing is that Leo erased her memory of her seeing him naked through Piper's eyes, which means that that memory won't be torturing her for the rest of her life."

"Well worrying about her powers is for another day, today, and for however long it takes, we need to figure out how that demon got back from wherever Zeus banished him while bringing about Utopia," Prue stated,

"the Elders have no idea, no one does, there was no other demon to bring him back, so it must have been someone good, or someone who says they're good," Andy said, Prue shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

Somewhere in the underworld,

"this place really is empty," Borx said, as he glanced around the rocky chamber he was standing in,

"it certainly is, but you can fill it up again, you can bring back all the demons, but not unless I return your full powers, and I will do that, if you cause enough destruction to ruin Utopia," a voice told him, he turned to see a familiar face, the face of the being who had brought him back.

"I will, I promise," he said,

"you better," she growled,

"don't speak to your uncle in that manner," he hissed, she shook her head and sighed,

"you're about as much my uncle as Hecate is my mother," she said, a confused look appeared on his face, "forget it," she said, reversing the spell which had brought her down here and returning to the above world in a swirl of golden clusters.

"She's a vicious little girl," Borx laughed, "I never once thought that a woman like Gabrielle would ever get married, never mind conceive the devil child."

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Phoebe pays a visit to Narnia, to see how things are going since she ruled there over three years ago. But this gives Gabrielle an idea, and with a little bit of magic she gets Phoebe out of the way for awhile. Borx attacks again. Paige learns that Gabrielle is the daughter of Hecate.**

'**Lost In Narnia…Again' should be up soon.**

**PS. The last few chapters have been my rather rubbish attempt at a Grace subplot, I didn't really like them but I hope you did!**

**PS2. This fic will be a bit shorter than it's prequels, it'll be about thirty chapters, maybe thirty-five, but, one way or another, the feud between my homemade super bitch and the angelic seer will come to an end at the end of this fic. **


	8. Lost In Narnia Again

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the quips! And Piper's line about Grace taking Prue's common sense! Phoebe and Gabby will continue their feud until the end of this fic, and next chapter will be one of, probably, many explosive confrontations between the two! **

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the Grace subplot! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the twist with Borx! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I haven't actually seen Jawbreaker! Narnia isn't in this chapter much, or come to think of it in next chapter, but there is lots of previous parts from Simply Charmed when they went to Narnia! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Gabrielle's 'witch bitch'! **

**Previously, just over three years ago-**

In the attic, Phoebe was looking through some old stuff when she came across a book she had liked when she was younger, 'the lion, the witch and the wardrobe',

"if magic is real, then maybe this is too," she said to herself. She opened the book and got a shock when a group of icy-blue sparks sprang from inside it and joined together, forming a large oval,

"this isn't good," Phoebe said, but she felt drawn to the blue oval and before she had chance to call for her sisters, it swallowed her whole. It stayed in the air for several moments before spitting back out the book and fading away.

**Also-**

Phoebe had been wandering the forest, where the blue portal had taken her, for about ten minutes when she found herself back where she had started, she began to walk again when a loud voice yelled,

"our new Queen has arrived," then a bunch of merry dwarves ran from behind the trees. They all huddled together and picked Phoebe up, carrying her away,

"this isn't good," she said,

"yes it is, you'll be Queen of Narnia," one of them said.

**And-**

Phoebe gave a smile as two female fawns made alterations to the dress they had prepared for her,

"it's beautiful," she told them. The dress was gold silk, with white roses embroidered onto the corset, which had straps made up of bronze coins, just like the belt which sat on her hips.

"The coronation will be soon," a dwarf told her, popping his head round the door,

"there shall be no coronation," snarled a voice, and then a woman entered the chamber. Her skin was like chalk, her lips icy-blue and her eyes blank, her long grey hair was streaked with white and silver, and hung over her shoulders, she wore a long, grey, robe and though she looked quite feminine, she had masculine features.

**Finally-**

Philip joined Phoebe's side and put his arm around her,

"Phoebe, he's our uncle," Piper said, these words made Phoebe remember what happened when Prue and grams had come,

"it's true, you're our uncle, and you're using me to rule Narnia because you want its power," Phoebe said, hitting him with an energy ball. The most powerful solar demon, below the king, grabbed Philip and absorbed his magic, before setting him on fire with some sunlight.

"One more family member we'll never know," Phoebe said, glancing over at the pile of ash which their uncle had become, then she removed her crown and put it down on the throne, "who's the rightful heir to Narnia?" she asked the nearest dwarf,

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but we'll find out, just leave it to us."

**Lost In Narnia…Again:**

"I still don't understand why you're doing this," Cole said, setting Cassandra down on the bed,

"because I have some time off and want to see what's happened since I was there," Phoebe explained. She stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the gown she had worn as Queen of Narnia,

"you look beautiful," Cole complimented,

"I bet all the fawns and dwarves will think so too, and some of them are quite cute," she grinned,

"I hope you're joking," he said, smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Momma," Cassandra called,

"of course I haven't forgotten about you," Phoebe cooed, walking over and scooping her daughter up into her arms, giving her a kiss,

"dada," Cassandra said, shimmering into her father's arms.

"Maybe after I'm gone for a bit she'll want to cuddle me more and shimmer to you less," Phoebe said. Cassandra gave her mother an apologetic smile and batted her eyelashes, Phoebe blew her daughter a kiss before turning to the open wardrobe behind her and chanting:

"beyond these doors the lion may wait,

though I shall not expect the witch we all hate,

to the once snowy land may I return,

stay there until no more does this burn."

She lit a match and opened the locket she wore, making a small, magical, fire inside it before closing it, she blew out the match and waved goodbye to her husband and daughter as she ducked down, stepping into the wardrobe and the green portal which had formed inside it.

The Angelic Seer stepped out of the green portal and into a beautiful garden,

"this place is amazing," she gasped, glancing around at the giant flowerbeds and blossom trees which were scattered everywhere, and then up at the sandy-coloured castle.

"Queen Phoebe?" a voice asked, she turned to see the fawn, who had helped her many times during her first visit to Narnia, standing a few centimetres behind her,

"I'm not your Queen anymore, by the looks of things I'd say you have a new, perfect, ruler," she replied, they shared a smile.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle had been watching over the events in the Turner household with help from the crystal seeing ball she had sneakily robbed from the Olympian Oracle, whom shared the Seer duties with Phoebe.

"This is perfect," she grinned, putting the crystal ball back in the box she kept it in and grabbing her yellow handbag and leaving the house.

Back at the penthouse, Cole made sure Cassie was strapped into her stroller right and shimmered them out, just as Gabrielle forced open the doors with a blue burst.

"Like putty in my hands," she said, walking through to the bedroom and facing the wardrobe Phoebe had gone through, "I hope you're having fun in Narnia, you're gonna be there awhile," the fashion columnist said. She focused all her in energy into her power, forming a large globe of blue, releasing it at the wardrobe and laughing as it exploded into separate pieces of wood, she grinned one final time at the remains of the wardrobe before strolling from the room, and then exiting the penthouse.

At the manor, Piper sat reading through the page about Borx in the Book of Shadows,

"it says he's the brother of Hecate, who I'm pretty sure we've fought before," she told Prue, who along with Paige had come round to do some research,

"yeah, I think she was the demon goddess thing who was desperate to have some devil baby," Prue stated.

"Devil baby, sounds a bit like Megra, in fact, I'm pretty sure I've heard Gabrielle call her devil child before," Paige said,

"is there a vanquish?" Prue asked, Piper shook her head,

"there must be a way to vanquish him, I mean we've vanquished a god before, why not this demon," she replied,

"we'll find a way, we always do," the youngest charmed one said, biting into her chocolate biscuit.

Not much later, Paige walked into the Bay Mirror and went straight over to Gabrielle's office. Phoebe had asked the witchlighter to keep an eye of the fashion columnist while she was away for a day or two in Narnia. Paige stepped into the office, glad that it was empty as this meant she could have her first turn at snooping around Gabrielle's stuff, she closed and locked the door before moving over to the desk and beginning to open the draws.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up a strange pendant, it was a summoning Satan, she concentrated, orbing the Book of Shadows to her. The pages flipped by themselves and turned to the page about summoning Satans,

"now it all makes sense," she said, after reading the page, "the devil child, why Gabrielle's so secretive, Borx returning," she continued, "Gabrielle is Hecate's daughter!" she exclaimed, dissolving into orbs.

Back at the manor, Piper dodged the energy ball which Borx had just thrown,

"you can't hide forever witch," he said, waltzing over to the couch she was ducked down behind, another energy ball bouncing up and down in his hand.

"You're right," she said, getting up and forming a pyrokinetic spear, shooting it at him and creating a burn in his chest,

"you'll pay for that," he hissed, blasting her into the wall with a large energy ball, her limp body falling to the ground.

"As will you," a voice said, Borx turned to see Leo,

"oh look, an Elder," he grinned,

"a pissed off Elder," Leo corrected, firing lightening bolts at the demon, electrifying his body and making him flame out to escape the pain the power of the vengeful Elder was causing him. Leo ran over to his wife and released his healing glow over her body, curing her wounds.

In Narnia, it was past midnight and Phoebe had said her goodbyes to the fawns and new Queen, Isabella, but when she opened her locket to see the flame finally burn out,

"goodbye," she said, giving them a small wave. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the familiar sensation of transportation magic, but when she felt nothing she opened her eyes shocked,

"what's wrong?" Isabella asked,

"Gabrielle," Phoebe growled, anger flaring in her eyes.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- It looks like Gabrielle's lost again, as Cassandra uses her telekinetic-shimmering for the first time since in the womb, and shimmers her mother back to the real world. Once back in her rightful realm Phoebe stages an argumentative attack on Gabrielle, leading to a catfight in P3 and the reopening of some old wounds for both women.**

'**Not So Little Women' should be up soon.**


	9. Not So Little Women

**The title for this chapter is a play on the book 'Little Women', though has nothing to do with it. Considering there were no questions I'll just say a Big thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

**Not So Little Women:**

Phoebe paced the room, twiddling her thumbs,

"we'll get you back there Phoebe," Isabella promised.

"I think I know what happened," a fawn told them, "did you happen to come here through a wardrobe?" Phoebe nodded,

"yeah," she said,

"well then that's what's happened, the wardrobe has been destroyed," he explained.

"When I get home I gonna kick Gabrielle's ass all the way to Timbuktu," the Angelic Seer growled, electricity running around her hands; a clear sign of her anger.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was screaming the house, well penthouse, down and Cole couldn't get her to stop,

"momma!" she screeched.

Back in Narnia, Phoebe was trying to telepathically get in touch with Cole in the real world, when she felt a rippling sensation and disappeared from the room, reappearing in the penthouse.

"Momma!" Cassie exclaimed, shimmering into her mother's arms,

"she just telekinetically-shimmered you," Cole stated, Phoebe smiled proudly at her daughter, who also wore a big smile on her face,

"looks like she missed me after all," Phoebe said, cuddling Cassandra. Then she passed their daughter to Cole and stormed into the bedroom, to find the empty wardrobe she had used to get to Narnia was destroyed and it's pieces scattered everywhere,

"whoa, what happened in here?" Cole said, "I didn't hear a demon,"

"did you leave the house at all?" Phoebe asked,

"I took Cassie out in her stroller," he replied,

"that must have been when she got in," Phoebe said,

"who?" Cole asked,

"Gabrielle," she replied,

"it's after one o'clock in the morning, lets get some sleep and deal with Gabrielle tomorrow, I know Cassie is definitely tired again after her four hour sleep this afternoon," Cole said, Phoebe nodded, taking one last look at the wardrobe pieces before going to change out her of dress.

The following morning, Phoebe arrived at the Bay Mirror and stepped into the elevator, the doors closed just as the doors of the next elevator opened, and Gabrielle walked out. Once out of the elevator she walked straight over to Elise,

"is Gabrielle here?" she asked,

"no, she's just left," Elise replied, Phoebe began walking away, "Phoebe, what about your column?" Elise called after her, but Phoebe continued walking.

At the manor, Piper was stirring some cake mixture when Borx flamed in,

"y'know, the amount of times you attack sure makes up for that fact that you're the only demon," she said, creating a pyrokinetic arrow by her fingertip.

"I'll succeed in returning all demons soon," he told her, dodging the flaming arrow and launching an energy ball towards her, which she dodged.

"I never liked dodge ball, never mind dodge energy ball," Piper stated, blasting him backwards with her power of molecular acceleration,

"I'll be back soon," he hissed,

"I know, I know, you're one of the demons who doesn't actually lie, as you are always back," she said, before watching as he flamed out.

At Magic School, Paige was doing some research into Hecate, as she had been doing many times since discovering that Gabby was Hecate's daughter.

"Ms. Halliwell-Brody," a voice said, the witchlighter looked up to see Lex Porter, one of the best students,

"what's up Lex?" she asked,

"I have a new power," he replied,

"congratulations," she said,

"yeah, but, I can't control it," he told her.

"What is this new power?" Paige asked,

"telekinesis," he replied, making a motion with his hands while talking and accidentally activating his new power, blasting Paige through the air,

"I think you need to see Ms. Lawson about that, she is after all the power councillor," she told him, as she stood up.

That night, P3 was quite empty, for once. Piper was stood behind the bar, making a pyramid out of glasses, when a voice startled her and she accidentally blew them up, though all of the mortal customers assumed she had just knocked them off.

"Don't make me jump like that," Piper said,

"sorry," Phoebe apologised, "but has Gabrielle been in here by any chance?"

"no, but here she comes," Piper replied, beginning to pick up the splinters of glass. Phoebe turned to see Gabrielle walking down the stairs, the angelic seer brushed down her short yellow-cream dress, before grabbing a glass of red wine off the bar and heading towards Gabrielle.

"You bitch!" she yelled, throwing the red wine all over Gabrielle, ruining her light blue dress,

"what the hell?" Gabrielle exclaimed,

"you thought you'd get away with it didn't you, you thought I'd come back and not bother to think about who trapped me there, well you're wrong, I knew it was you from the moment I wasn't sent back with my spell," Phoebe hissed.

"Yeah, well, I knew you'd figure it out, I just hoped you'd be there longer," Gabrielle said, as if it was a normal thing,

"why, so you could try and get into bed with my husband again?" Phoebe snarled,

"what do you think I am?" Gabrielle questioned, seeming to get angry about what Phoebe had said,

"a whore," Phoebe replied. Both women went for each other at the same time, tugging on each other's hair.

"Oh god," Piper groaned, putting the glass she had picked up in the bin and taking a seat on one of the barstools, not even bothering to try and break up the fight.

"If I'm a whore then what are you?" Gabrielle growled,

"not a whore," Phoebe replied, aiming to grab her enemy's throat,

"more like super whore," Gabrielle corrected, grabbing Phoebe by the top of her arms and pushing her backwards into the bar.

"I'd rather be a super whore than be a super bitch," Phoebe yelled,

"I'd rather be a super bitch than be you," Gabrielle yelled back, holding Phoebe to the bar by her shoulders and trying to avoid the angelic seer's slaps, but not managing to dodge one.

"It looks like you're a slapper of two kinds," Gabrielle hissed, as Phoebe pushed her off,

"you're not even worth wasting my voice box on," Phoebe said,

"you're right, I'm worth much, much, more than whatever comes out of your voice box," Gabrielle stated. Phoebe charged at the fashion columnist, clutching her waist and running her into one of the nearby tables, knocking it and Gabrielle to the floor. The second to youngest sister brushed her hands against each other and began to walk off, thinking she'd won, but Gabrielle grabbed hold of Phoebe's ankle, causing her to trip and slam against the ground.

"Why haven't you tried to stop them?" Prue asked, as she, Paige and Andy walked up behind Piper,

"because there's not point, this was gonna happen eventually, why not now," Piper replied,

"but they're messing up you're club," Paige stated,

"at least then it'll match my house," Piper said, walking round behind the bar and getting her sisters and brother-in-law a drink each. Suddenly, the yelling stopped and Piper, Prue, Andy and Paige looked up to see Cole standing in-between Gabrielle and Phoebe,

"looks like the fight's over," Paige said,

"I'm beginning to think it'll never be over when it comes to those two," Prue asked.

"Thanks for keeping that tart off me," Phoebe said to her husband,

"yeah, well two years ago he didn't want to get off me," Gabrielle said,

"it only happened once," Cole stated,

"one night and day, but it happened many times," the fashion columnist corrected, this made Phoebe lunge for her again, but Cole stopped her.

"You can say a lot of things about my husband, but at least my daughter isn't a demon rugrat," Phoebe said,

"Megra's my daughter too," Cole said, giving his wife a glare,

"that's what it says," Phoebe said, pointing viciously at Gabrielle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabrielle questioned,

"well, you're the daughter of Hecate, a demon goddess, so Megra might have inherited her demon powers from her," Phoebe replied,

"I came from Hecate, but she's not my mother, she's always hated me," Gabrielle said, if Phoebe didn't hate her so much she might have actually felt sympathy towards Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, just go home, and the same goes for you Phoebe," Cole ordered, the two women shared a final, well final for tonight anyway, glare before Gabrielle walked off and left the club,

"I'll shimmer us," Cole said, leading Phoebe through the backroom.

"I'm not sure which one of them needs to be in the loony bin more," Piper said,

"I'd say Cole," Prue said,

"I meant out of Phoebe or Gabrielle," Piper told her,

"actually, I think Prue's right, Cole's the one who slept with Gabrielle while he was engaged to Phoebe," Andy said, Piper shrugged and turned to Paige,

"I think all three of them need to go there, but they'll need to wear straightjackets to keep them apart," the witchlighter said.

"And Cole will need to wear a straightjacket 'down there', in case he gets it on with one of them and another kid ends up popping out," Andy added, they all laughed.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- After Phoebe has a vision of something bad happening in the future, the charmed ones head there to find out why it is was going to happen.**

'**Morality Bites' should be up soon. **


	10. Morality Bites

**Hi, I wonder where my others reviewers have got too, I only got two for the last chapter, but thanks you two:**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the quips! I thought Cassie shimmering Phoebe home would be a nice little bit of mother/daughter fluff! Go Pheebs? You really must hate Gabrielle, whereas I love her, she's so evil and everyone should hate her, but personally I love her!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! I'm glad the chapter brightened up your day, which I'm sorry was gloomy! Glad you liked the CO's and Andy's comments!**

**This chapter is pretty much a rewrite of the season 2 episode with the same title.**

**Morality Bites:**

Phoebe sat in her office at the Bay Mirror, it was late and she was chewing on the end of her pen as she tried to think for something to write in the magic book she was writing. She dropped her pen and when she picked it up accidentally knocked a picture frame, containing a photo of her and her sisters, off her desk. As she picked it up she was hit with a premonition:

_Prue and Piper were crying into each others' shoulders as flames consumed Paige, who was chained to a metal pole._

"Oh god," she gasped, clutching her chest.

The following morning, at the manor, Piper was sipping at her cup of coffee while reading the newspaper, when she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, nearly being knocked over by Phoebe as she walked in.

"Is Paige here?" she asked, glancing around to try and see her youngest sister,

"no, she's probably at her house," Piper replied,

"right, well I had a premonition last night, of her being burnt at the stake," Phoebe told her, Piper's eyes widened.

Later on, Phoebe and Leo were standing in the attic, while Prue, Piper and Paige were knelt around a table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked, Paige nodded,

"I want to find out why I'm gonna be persecuted," she replied,

"okay, lets do this," Prue said, setting the piece of paper she had written the spell on alight and dropped it in the black, cauldron-like, bowl on the table, then they chanted:

"hear these words, hear the rhyme,

we send to you this burning sign,

then our future selves will find,

in another place and time."

White lights transported the charmed ones from the attic.

**The Future:2009**

Prue awoke in her future body to see a nine year-old girl running towards her,

"mom," she said,

"Grace?" Prue asked, the girl nodded,

"are you okay mom?" Grace asked, Prue nodded and walked over to the mirror.

"I need to get to school," Grace stated,

"okay, can you get your dad to orb you?" Prue asked, trying to decide if she liked her raven hair shoulder-length and wavy, like it was now,

"you said no magic unless it was extremely necessary," Grace said,

"oh, well now's a necessary time, call your dad," Prue instructed,

"are you sure? I mean you and him aren't even friends anymore," Grace stated,

"what?" Prue exclaimed.

"Ever since you got a divorce you haven't talked nicely to each other," Grace replied, this was too much for Prue to handle and if the couch hadn't been behind her she would have fallen to the floor,

"okay, well use a spell, I need to go see aunt Piper," Prue told her, Grace nodded and ran to grab her schoolbag, before casting a quick spell and disappearing in twinkling gold lights. Then Prue grabbed her leather jacket and ran from the house, getting into her car, which was the same one was from her time.

She arrived at the manor and found Piper waiting for her on the doorstep,

"how d'you I was gonna come straight here?" Prue asked,

"this is were we always meet for magical emergencies, so I figured it'd be the same in this time," Piper replied.

"Well, my future pretty much sucks, me and Andy are divorced," Prue told her sister, as they walked into the manor,

"yeah, well me and Leo might as well be, he's become a full time Elder," Piper said, as the two of them headed up to the attic. Piper ran her fingers through her long, brown, ponytail,

"I wonder if Phoebe and Paige are as lonely as us?" Prue said, Piper shrugged,

"oh god, where's the book?" she exclaimed,

"wait a minute, I just realised, if we're in our future bodies, then Paige must be in hers," Prue said,

"we need to find the book and reverse the spell," Piper stated.

"Where could it be?" Prue said, waving her hand in frustration as she spoke, releasing an extremely powerful telekinetic blast and practically destroying part of the wall,

"I guess that's what our powers are like in five years," Piper said,

"a key," Prue stated, spotting a small, old fashioned, key where a floorboard had been, before Prue had accidentally used her power.

"I wonder what it's for?" Piper said, as the eldest sister picked it up,

"I think it's the key for Paige's office at Magic School," Prue replied,

"do you think the book's there?" Piper asked, Prue shrugged,

"only one way to find out," she stated, saying the spell she had heard Grace cast before and transporting them to Magic School.

They reappeared in the school, but it was much different, it was cold, damp and dark, mice scuttling around everywhere.

"What's happened to this place?" Piper said,

"I think evil's taken over," Prue said, seeing two of the mice turning into demons, which Piper gestured at to blow them up, releasing her power of molecular acceleration in the form of a purple blast; like it had been when her grief over Phoebe, Patrice and Andy had temporarily strengthened her powers. After the demons had exploded the sisters moved over to Paige's office and Prue unlocked the door with the key, stepping in to discover that this wasn't wrecked like the rest of the school, it was just very dusty and cold,

"I don't think the demons could get in here," Piper said, as they began searching for the book of shadows.

"Found it," Prue said, pulling the book out of the cupboard she had found it in,

"find the spell," Piper instructed, as they began flipping the pages,

"it's gone!" Prue exclaimed, turning to the page where the spell which had brought them here and the reversal spell had been, in the year 2004.

"That must mean that our future selves have already used it," Piper stated,

"we need to go get Paige, maybe we can write a power of three spell to get home," Prue said.

Meanwhile, Paige was sitting in a prison cell, which had one clear door so that the guards could see in,

"what did I do wrong?" she asked,

"you've got a nerve witch," a man said, she looked up to see a woman.

"Who are you?" Paige questioned, standing up and walking over to the glass, but when the collar around her neck came to close to it she got an electric shock, so she stepped back,

"I'm sorry, it has been a while since my last visit, I'm Alicia Morgan," the woman replied,

"why am I here?" Paige asked, Alicia glared at Paige,

"you killed a man, but of course you claimed he had killed your husband first, then you killed him, with your powers, your evil powers," Alicia hissed, "you truly are evil," then she walked away,

"and by the way, the clock's ticking away," she told Paige, glancing up at the clock before continuing to walk away. Paige also looked over at the clock to see it was 3 o'clock, and if today was the day of her persecution then she only had two hours left, as in Phoebe's premonition there had been a metal clock on the wall not far away from where Paige was burning.

Prue and Piper were walking up towards the prison when a guard barged past them and dropped his gun in the process, Piper reacted upon instinct and froze the scene, in fact, she froze everything around them. Suddenly, a woman, Alicia Morgan, walked out the prison and saw everything frozen except Prue and Piper,

"witches!" she yelled,

"whatever," Piper said, freezing Alicia as they walked round to another side of the prison, not wanting to use the main door because they would most definitely get stopped.

"Leo!" Paige called, orbs swirled in-front of her and formed the Elder himself.

"Paige, I'm a fulltime Elder now, you can't just call me whenever," he stated,

"Leo, I'm going to be burnt at the stake in two hours, and when did you become a fulltime Elder?" Paige asked,

"when Cole turned evil, and Phoebe along with him, this gave evil the upper hand and for it to become equal balance between good and evil, I had to ascend to a true Elder, have you forgotten everything or something? and you're being burnt at the stake for the crime you committed, you killed a man," Leo replied.

"When? how? how did I kill a man? did I orb him off a cliff? orb his heart out of his body?" she questioned,

"I'll show you," he replied, taking hold of her hands and using his Elder magic to channel a vision of her killing a man into her:

_A man was walking through a church when Paige stepped up behind him, releasing a beam of bright light from each of her hands and into his back. She increased the light and therefore increased the heat, causing the man to burn to ash within seconds. Just as he dropped to the floor in the form of ash, Alicia Morgan stepped in and gasped, pointing her finger at Paige and yelling;_

"_witch!"_

As Paige came out of the premonition a tear rolled down her cheek,

"I'm a killer," she whispered, Leo nodded and orbed out, "Leo wait!" she called after him, but it was too late and he vanished, leaving her to sob alone.

Outside the prison,

"don't people usually break out of prison," Piper said, as she drew the outline of a door on the wall with chalk,

"stand back, now that I have a real target I can blast the wall to open it," Prue told her, Piper obeyed and stepped back. Prue focused on the rectangle shape on the wall, before throwing out both her arms and releasing a strong telekinetic wave, breaking the part of the wall from inside the outline and creating a hole.

"Do you think anyone heard?" Piper asked, as they stepped in,

"I don't think anyone didn't hear," Prue replied, as they began walking through the prison. They stopped when they came across a guard,

"freeze!" he ordered,

"good idea," Piper said, gesturing with her hands and freezing him,

"we don't even know where her cell is," Prue stated, as they continued walking.

"We can use a locator spell," Piper told her,

"why? so we can be caught using magic and get burnt at the stake too?" Prue said,

"then what do you suggest?" Piper asked,

"I say, you're probably right, if we get caught, we get caught, at least we'll go down together," Prue replied,

"is that supposed to be comforting?" the middle charmed one asked,

"I'm just facing the facts," Prue said, after shrugging. Then the eldest chanted:

"lead us to the one we wish to find,

from our magic she cannot hide."

A globe of white light formed in-front of the two, beginning to whiz around in the air and head through the many passageways, Piper and Prue running to follow it.

When it led them to a cell they found it was empty,

"oh god, we're too late," Piper gasped,

"no we're not," Prue said, watching as the locator magic continued to fly through the air, leading them to persecution room. They swung open the door and walked in just as one of the men was about to turn on the heat, Piper froze the room and ran over to free Paige, while Prue stood there, glaring at Alicia, slowly lifting her into the air with her power.

"Prue don't," Paige ordered,

"but she's going to get you killed," Prue stated,

"because I killed someone," Paige said,

"you killed a killer," Piper said,

"the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing," Paige told them, turning back to the pole she had just been chained to.

"No, Paige, no," Prue said,

"I have to, I have to be punished for what I did," Paige said, all three of them had tears in their eyes,

"please, don't," Piper begged,

"I'm so sorry," Paige sobbed, as they shared a final hug, before the witchlighter walked over and stood back at the pole, nodding for Piper to unfreeze the room. The middle sister hesitated before flicking her hand, unfreezing everything, then she began crying into Prue's shoulder, not able to watch as their youngest sister was enclosed in a prism of flames. When Prue and Piper heard the crackling fire and yells of the crowd stopped they pulled away from each other, to find themselves back in the attic, in their own time, with Phoebe and Leo sitting on the couch waiting for them,

"where's Paige?" Piper asked, her cheeks streaked with tears, just like Prue's.

"I'm right here," a voice said from the doorway, they turned to see Paige. Prue and Piper instantly ran to her, wrapping their arms around her in a big hug,

"we thought we'd lost you," Piper said,

"you did, for a moment, I could feel the flames against my skin, my body was overheating, my flesh burning," Paige told them,

"I'm just glad we're back, and you're safe," Prue said. They heard barking outside and Paige felt the need to go and look out the window, she stared down to see a dog being walked by a woman; Alicia Morgan.

"I'm gonna get that bitch," Prue said, as she, Piper, Leo and Phoebe joined Paige at the window,

"don't," Paige instructed, grabbing her big sister's wrist before she could wave her hand at Alicia and use her power, "we don't want to get her suspicious of us, not unless we want the future that we just saw to happen, which reminds me, I need to go see Kyle, I'm gonna be spending a lot more time with him, to make sure he isn't killed by some guy, leading to me killing that guy and being killed myself." She dissolved into orbs,

"and I'm gonna go spend some time with Andy, make sure there's no chance of us getting divorced," Prue said, heading downstairs and driving back to her house.

That night,

"so we're agreed, there's no chance of us ever getting a divorce?" Prue said,

"agreed," Andy nodded, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Lets seal the deal," she grinned, climbing over so she was on top of him, and letting him lift up her top, removing it, before she began to slip down his boxers….

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Prue discovers that she and Andy might have done more than seal their deal. Paige gets caught in a crossfire and ends up being shot, but the strange thing is Leo can't heal her…**

'**Caught in the Crossfire' should be up soon. **


	11. Soul Sisters

**I've changed the title of this chapter as this new one is more fitting, and I thought 'caught in the crossfire' sounded quite boring.**

**Replies-**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! The future will be explored more in the sequel, so you'll see about the answers to all your questions then! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! As I said to Money makes me smile, you'll find out about the future in the sequel! You'll see about a Prue pregnancy in this chap! Yep, you love to hate her does make sense!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it!**

**Previously-**

"Well, my future pretty much sucks, me and Andy are divorced," Prue told her sister, as they walked into the manor,

"yeah, well me and Leo might as well be, he's become a full time Elder," Piper said, as the two of them headed up to the attic.

**Then-**

That night,

"so we're agreed, there's no chance of us ever getting a divorce?" Prue said,

"agreed," Andy nodded, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Lets seal the deal," she grinned, climbing over so she was on top of him, and letting him lift up her top, removing it, before she began to slip down his boxers….

**Soul Sisters:**

Prue ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked, walking in wearing just jeans, she nodded, before changing her mind and throwing up again, he cringed.

Later that morning, Andy had cooked Prue some breakfast, but when he put it on the table in-front of her she ran straight to the bathroom, puking again,

"is mommy okay?" Grace asked, tucking into her spaghetti hoops on toast, Andy nodded,

"she's just got a bad tummy," he replied, beginning to eat his own breakfast.

After spewing her guts up about five more times Prue smoked into the manor,

"hey Prue," Piper greeted, from where she was tidying up the living room,

"I need a bucket," the eldest groaned, dropping onto the couch.

"Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked, sitting down by her sister, Prue shook her head,

"the other night, after we returned from the future, me and Andy agreed that we'd never get divorced, and sealed the deal with a very passionate night, and now I think I might be pregnant," she replied, but before Piper could even think about congratulating her, Prue ran off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Paige and Kyle were walking through the park, Karis was at school and Aurora was with Piper, so they had the day to themselves.

"Paige duck!" Kyle yelled, pushing her to the ground just as a bullet whizzed past them, grazing his arm and creating a cut,

"you're hurt," she stated, reaching out to touch his arm,

"I'll live, but we need to get outta here, before we get caught in a crossfire and don't manage to dodge the bullets," he told her, making sure the two people who were shooting at each other had both stopped to reload, before grabbing Paige's hand and pulling her up.

"Run!" he instructed, but it was too late, the gunman to their right released another bullet from his gun. It flew through Paige's chest, narrowly missing her heart.

"Paige!" Kyle exclaimed, holding his dying wife in his arms, "Leo! Leo!" he yelled, both gunmen had now run. Leo orbed in behind a tree, so no one could see, and ran over to Paige,

"why isn't it working?" Kyle asked, watching as Leo failed to produce a healing glow,

"I don't know," he replied, then he reached out to heal Kyle's arm, which also didn't work.

"I think it was the bullets," Leo said,

"we can look in the Book of Shadows, but I'm not going to let my wife die," Kyle stated,

"we won't let her," Leo promised, orbing the three of them out.

They orbed into the attic and Kyle carried Paige onto the couch,

"what happened?" Piper asked, as she walked in with two week old Aurora,

"Piper, get her out of here, we can't let her feel Paige's pain," Leo told her, she nodded and headed back downstairs with her baby niece.

"Check the book for anything on magical bullets, I'll keep trying to heal her," Leo instructed, Kyle obeyed and began flipping through the book of shadows.

Not much later, Kyle had found something in the book;

"it says that ghostly bullets were created to separate the soul from the body, and can only be used by upper level demons, if used by anybody else then they will be just like normal bullets," he said,

"that must be why I can't heal you, your souls are slowly being torn from your bodies, that must be blocking my magic," Leo told them.

"I bet it was Borx who was shooting, as he's the only demon around, he must have cloned himself and his clones were shooting at each other so that when we got caught in the middle it would look like a normal crossfire, and he must have thought we wouldn't find out until it was too late," Kyle said,

"I think it nearly is," Leo said, watching as Paige lost consciousness.

"Go get Piper, or Prue, any of her sisters, they need to cast a spell to bind her soul to her body," Kyle ordered, Leo ran downstairs to get Piper or Prue,

"I'm not letting you go," Kyle said to Paige, stroking her head, she gave him a half smile before a cold glow lit up her body and her soul exited it, vanishing in a bright swirl.

"Just give me a minute to write a spell," Piper said, as she and Leo walked in,

"it's too late," Kyle said, looking deeply at Paige's body,

"no it's not," Piper told him, "we can still catch her spirit before it goes to wherever the bullet sends you, we've only missed her by a few seconds." Kyle nodded and stood up, but was hit with a dizzy spell and collapsed,

"Piper, bind his soul to his body, that's what Paige would want," Leo said, she nodded and chanted a spell she made up as she went along:

"don't let him move on,

make sure his soul isn't gone."

A quick glow passed over Kyle, signifying that her spell had worked,

"now it's time to work on getting Paige back," she stated, beginning to write down a new spell, but had trouble trying to word it right.

Down in the underworld, Borx sat on a rock, watching what was happening in the manor through a crystal seeing ball Gabrielle had given him the previous day. Even though Kyle had worked out he had cloned himself to make it look like a mortal crossfire, they still hadn't managed to save Paige, as she had been his main target, not Kyle.

Back at the manor, Phoebe was now trying to write a spell while Piper used the bullet, which had spiritual residue on it, to scry for Paige's soul.

"One of us should go check the afterlife for her," Prue stated,

"why don't we just mom or grams?" Phoebe suggested,

"no, the whole trouble with making a circle of candles and chanting the spell will take too long, whereas I can just kill myself quickly now, get up there, ask, and then hopefully Leo will heal me and I'll be able to come back," Prue replied,

"Leo can't heal the dead," Piper said,

"then you can just rewrite the soul binding spell slightly and summon me from the afterlife, then bind my soul back to my body," Prue told her,

"you're not gonna let us talk you out of this are you?" Phoebe said, Prue shook her head,

"I was always there for you guys, but I wasn't for Paige, mainly because we didn't know she existed, but I want to make up for that, I want to always be there for her now, and for that to happen there she needs to be put back together, so we have to find her and I'm gonna get looking," Prue replied. The eldest sister grabbed an athame from the table beside her and was about to plunge it into her chest when Piper stopped her,

"what if you are pregnant? this could kill the baby!" she exclaimed,

"I'm not, I've took four pregnancy tests since I got here, I quickly nipped out to the shop to buy them after I was sick, again, and they were all negative, so I must just have a stomach bug or something," Prue said, stabbing the athame into her chest and dropping to the floor. Her soul rose from her body and disappeared.

In the ghostly plane, Paige was wandering through this plane's version of the manor when Prue materialised in-front of her.

"Oh god, did Borx get you too?" Paige asked,

"no, I stabbed myself so I could come find you, and I'm kinda glad you're stuck in the ghostly plane, as there's much chance of me being healed from here than in the afterlife," Prue replied. Both women's clothes had changed to white gowns, which had long, bell, sleeves and a circular neckline.

In the underworld, Borx launched the crystal ball at the wall in fury, if Phoebe and Piper used a spell to return Prue, she could bring Paige with her, which would give them back the power of three.

"I can't let it happen," he roared, grabbing the gun containing the ghostly bullets and pressing it to his stomach, pulling the trigger and releasing the magical bullets. A black glow ejected from his body, forming his soul, which was partially surrounded by his gloomy aura.

His soul travelled to the manor of the ghostly plane, and there he stood, face to face with Prue and Paige. Except Borx's clothes hadn't changed to white, they were still the same, showing that he was definitely no angel.

"It's time to end the charmed ones once and for all," he hissed, forming a large energy ball in his palm,

"it's time to end you once and for all," Prue said, flinging the energy ball at the wall behind with her telekinesis, creating a scorch mark.

"I'm stronger than you," he stated, creating another energy ball,

"nothing's stronger than the power of three," Paige argued,

"as I said, I'm stronger than you," he grinned, pointing his finger at each of them, like he was counting them, then the sisters looked at each other and realised they only had the power of two. Though the fact that Piper wasn't here didn't stop Prue and Paige from embarking on a full on fight with Borx. Prue clutched his throat in a telekinetic hold, while Paige deflected the energy balls he was throwing,

"I told you I was stronger," Borx said, after throwing them both through the air with an energy ball.

"We need to get back to the real world," Prue stated, as she and Paige staggered up,

"agreed," Paige said, psychokinetically-orbing Borx down the stairs.

In the mortal world, Piper and Phoebe had just chanted the spell to summon a spirit for the third time, the other two times it had summoned Patty and Penny, and this third time it finally summoned Prue and Paige, and someone else.

"Borx," Piper said, narrowing her eyes at the demon,

"say the spell," Prue instructed, not taking her eyes off Borx, Piper and Phoebe nodded, before chanting:

"bind these being to their hosts,

no longer roaming as ghosts,

heal them and put them back,

from the ghostly world so empty and black."

The souls of Borx, Prue and Paige all returned to their bodies,

"I just wish it hadn't put Borx back too," Piper said, as Leo healed Prue,

"I think now that Paige and Kyle are bound to their bodies the bullet has become useless, you should be able to heal them," Phoebe stated, Leo moved onto to heal Paige and Kyle at the same time, finally succeeding.

"That's the last time I take a walk in the park," Paige joked,

"me too," Kyle agreed, holding his wife close with a smile on his face, kissing her on the head.

Later that day, Piper and Leo were getting some coffee when a bullet flew past their heads, they turned to see Borx.

"I'm gonna get that demon," Piper said, running from the Bay View Café and towards Borx, who also ran, creating a chase, Leo then ran after Piper. When she got close enough to him, Piper gestured and froze Borx, running over and grabbing she gun from his hand, emptying the bullets onto the floor and putting it back in his hand, blowing up the bullets. After unfreezing Borx tried to shoot her, but found that the bullets were all gone,

"one of these days I will get you charmed ones," he promised, flaming out,

"we'll be waiting," she whispered, before walking over to where Leo was standing, waiting for her.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Prue saves a gypsy from a demon who wants her eyes.**

'**I Only Have Eyes For You' should be up soon.**


	12. I Only Have Eyes For You Part One

**Sorry, I don't have a lot of time, so I'm just gonna say one BIG thank you to those who reviewed, and welcome back to my reviewing group Princess Pinky and Peanut2lb lol! I had quite a bit of trouble writing this chapter, that's why I've split it into two parts! YAY! I just learnt that Charmed has been renewed for a season eight! YAY!**

**I Only Have Eyes For You Part One:**

A thirty-something woman with dirty blonde hair which was held back by a big red ribbon was walked through an alley. Her dark red skirt was covered with gold markings around the bottom and trailed to the floor, her off-the-shoulder white top was ruffled along the top and piece of bronze material was wrapped around her waist like a belt. Footsteps patted against the ground behind her, she picked up pace and began to run.

Meanwhile, Prue walked out of a magic shop with the ingredients she needed for her teleportation potion, when she heard a crash and a scream she turned her attention to where a strange green light was lighting up an alley, she ran over. She arrived at the alley to find a woman lying on the floor, a demon standing over her. Prue waved her hand at the demon and sent him hurtling through the air,

"are you okay?" she asked the woman, helping her up, the woman timidly nodded before she collapsed into Prue's arms unconscious, blood seeping from a wound in the back of her head.

"She doesn't concern you," the demon growled, developing a bullet of red light in his hand,

"I think she does," Prue said, wounding him with a pyrokinetic sphere before smoking out with the woman.

Not much later, at the manor, Leo had healed the woman and she was explaining to them why the demon was after her;

"I'm of few Shuvanis, that's the name of my gypsy coven, Cree, the demon, has come to get revenge on us because we blinded his father, Orin, taking his gift," she told them.

"Okay, is there anything else you want to tell us?" Prue asked, from where she, Piper and Leo sat on the couch opposite Lydia, the gypsy innocent,

"Orin I searching for eyes, very particular eyes, he doesn't know what I have those eyes, but I bet he soon will," Lydia replied,

"so where are these eyes?" Piper asked, Lydia pointed to her own, "oh, I didn't think you meant actually eyes," Piper said, Lydia nodded.

"I must warn Ava, she's also a shuvani but is denying her heritage, ever since her mother died," Lydia said,

"I think we can relate," Prue said,

"how bout we go for you?" Piper asked, "if she's denying her heritage I don't think she'll believe that a gyspy hunter is after her, it might be better coming from a stranger?"

"knowing Ava it probably will be better coming from a stranger, so why'll you're warning her I'll warn Madame Teresa, she's a fortune teller a fellow shuvani," Lydia informed them,

"I'll come with," Prue told her. Leo orbed himself and Piper out while Prue and Lydia headed out the front door.

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe sat in her office typing her column,

"Phoebe, I've been waiting for that column for two hours, it needs to be given to the editors in ten minutes," Elise stated, her tone utterly impatient.

"Sorry, just give me a minute," Phoebe said, typing the last word, "can you sort out the rest cos my sisters need me?" she asked, as her pager beeped,

"fine, go," Elise replied,

"thanks Elise, you're the best," the Angelic Seer said, grabbing her red and white handbag and running past her boss.

Phoebe pulled up outside the manor and locked her car, walking up to the door and entering. She walked in to find it was empty,

"hello?" she called,

"hello," a voice said, she watched as Borx came out of the kitchen,

"we really should start locking doors," she said, electricity glimmering around her fingers.

"Calm down there Sparky, I came to offer you a deal; I will stop trying to kill you, if you cast a spell to return all the other demons, who will also, not kill you," Borx said,

"why should I believe you?" she questioned,

"because if you don't write me a damn spell I'll turn you inside out," he replied, his voice very calm and 'normal',

"or how bout I just turn you inside out," she hissed, blasting him across the dining table with electric bolts.

"I will get what I want, one way or another," he said, flaming out.

At a gypsy camp, Prue and Lydia were wandering around, trying to find Madame Teresa,

"she's not here," Lydia stated,

"d'you think Cree already got her?" Prue asked,

"I hope not," Lydia replied. They began walking back to the car when Prue was thrown into the windscreen by a red beam, knocking her out and creating a crack in it, Cree stepped out of the shadows, preparing to blast Lydia. The gypsy woman glared at the demon and a green glow illuminated her eyes,

"it's you," Cree growled, Lydia narrowed her eyes and the green lights shot at the ground, creating a tornado of sand and gravel around Cree. Prue regained consciousness just in time to see this,

"get in the car," she instructed, she and Lydia hurried into the car and Prue drove straight towards Cree, but luckily for him he managed defeat Lydia's sandstorm and dive out of the way, Prue continued to drive away.

At the hospital, Piper and Leo were waiting by the reception desk for Ava to come,

"what's taking so long?" Piper asked, getting very impatient,

"calm down Piper, I think this is her," Leo told her, seeing a woman walking towards them.

"Is it you than needed me?" she asked,

"are you Ava?" Leo asked, the woman nodded,

"we came to warn you about a gypsy hunter who tried to kill your aunt Lydia," Piper simply stated, Ava looked at the couple before she collapsed.

Not much later, Ava was lying on a hospital bed,

"it looks like we have another shuvani to protect," Piper said,

"what do you mean?" Ava asked, Piper and Leo turned to see she had awoken.

"You're pregnant Ava," Leo told her,

"I need to get out of here," she said, beginning to walk towards the door,

"move, and you're toast," Piper threatened, shooting a pyrokinetic arrow and freezing it next to Ava's head. Leo knew his wife would never harm an innocent, so he wasn't particularly surprised at her method of keeping Ava here,

"what do you want from me?" Ava questioned,

"we want you to help us vanquish Cree, if not for the other shuvanis, if not for yourself, then for your baby, as Cree will be after her or him too," Piper replied.

"As you said, I'm doing this for my baby," Ava said, walking over to them, Piper blew up the fire arrow as Leo orbed them out.

They orbed into the manor, where Leo had sensed Prue and Lydia were,

"Ava, I'm so glad you came," Lydia said, pulling her niece into a hug,

"I'm not doing this for you," the young doctor spat,

"I understand it's too protect yourself," Lydia realised, stepping back over to where her potion was bubbling away.

"What's that potion for?" Ava asked,

"it's to curse Cree with the same fate we put upon his father," Lydia replied,

"I'll kill you before you have the chance," a voice said, they turned to see Cree. Suddenly, a elderly man appeared next to Cree,

"who's that?" Prue whispered,

"I think daddy's home," Piper whispered in reply, glancing from Cree to the old man,

"Orin," Lydia gasped, her eyes glowed green.

"Try and stop me this time," Cree snarled, shooting lasers at the gypsy woman,

"no!" Prue exclaimed, running in front of Lydia.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Orin kidnaps Ava after he receives a set of eyes and Cree is vanquished, but who's eyes does he have?**


	13. I Only Have Eyes For You Part Two

**Hi, thanks all who reviewed:**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I thought it would be better with having Prue as the central character to help Lydia and Ava!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! I had to stop it there lol!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Nope, not Prue's eyes, you'll be thrilled when you find out who's lol! Brianna was from a future where Prue remained evil at the end of Simply Charmed, so I'm not saying if she'll be conceived into a new future or not…**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glad you think it was awesome! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you like Ava being pregnant!**

**Previously- **

Suddenly, a elderly man appeared next to Cree,

"who's that?" Prue whispered,

"I think daddy's home," Piper whispered in reply, glancing from Cree to the old man,

"Orin," Lydia gasped, her eyes glowed green.

"Try and stop me this time," Cree snarled, shooting lasers at the gypsy woman,

"no!" Prue exclaimed, running in front of Lydia.

**I Only Have Eyes For You Part Two:**

Prue closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her as she felt the warmth of the lasers close in on her, but after a few seconds of waiting she opened her eyes, to find that she was no longer in the manor, but standing at the top of Golden Gate Bridge.

"How did I get here?" she asked, glancing around, "I need to get back there," she stated, closing her eyes tight and hoping to be sent back to the manor the same way she had got here, but it didn't work, so she decided to smoke out instead.

She smoked back into the kitchen to find it was a mess, Lydia, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were all unconscious on the floor, and Ava was gone.

"Ava, he's took Ava!" Lydia exclaimed, as she stood up, but a shrill scream soon interrupted her thoughts,

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Prue asked, seeing the scream had come from her younger sister,

"the pain, it's unbearable," she cried, Prue stepped closer to her sister and when she tried to open her eyes the eldest leapt back in shock and horror. Piper and Leo also regained consciousness and their hands flew to their mouths when they saw what Prue had saw, Phoebe's eye sockets were empty pits in her face,

"Orin," Lydia murmured.

Moments later, after Leo failed to heal Phoebe, Piper was scrying for Orin and Cree with the help of a ring Lydia had given her, which belonged to Ava, while Prue tried to figure out how she had travelled to the bridge.

"Are you sure you saw nothing?" Prue asked,

"yes, the last thing we all saw was the lasers consume you and then Orin quickly knocked us all out with a blast of his own, we didn't see you vanish," Piper replied,

"well unless we can vanquish Orin and get Phoebe's eyes back, that will have been the last thing she'll see," Leo stated, as he joined them at the dining table, while Phoebe rested on the couch on the living room.

"I just don't get it, why take Phoebe's eyes?" Piper asked,

"am I right in assuming that when ascending to her angelic seer she received the gift of advanced sight?" Lydia said, they nodded, "well that power is channelled through eyes, and with her eyes Orin has that power, so now not only can he see properly, but he can also see things miles away," she told them.

"I'm still pretty sure he'll be back, he's worked so hard to get your eyes, he won't give up," Prue stated,

"Prue's right," Leo agreed, "we better be on alert,"

"I'm gonna call Paige," Piper said, passing the crystal to Lydia, "shuvani to shuvani might have a better chance than witch to shuvani," she said, before walking over to the phone. Lydia nodded and held the crystal over the map, it began to twirl around before landing on one place,

"the gypsy camp," she whispered,

"we need to get there, Orin could be killing the gypsies there as we speak, as well as Ava," Prue said,

"I'll wait for Paige and meet you there," Piper told them, Prue nodded and took Lydia's hand, smoking them out. Orbs swirled beside Piper and formed Paige,

"we're we goin?" Paige asked,

"a gypsy camp, just sense for Prue and we'll find it," Piper replied, as they linked hands and dissolved into orbs. Leo walked back over to where Phoebe was, he was so glad that all of the kids were at Magic School.

The foursome orbed and smoked in not far from the gyspy camp.

"wait a minute, I just realised, we're fighting demons," Piper said,

"you're a bright spark today aren't you," Prue said, sarcastically,

"no, I mean we're fighting demons other than Borx, they're back, they're all coming back," the middle charmed one stated, the same realisation washed over her sisters.

"It looks like we exist only to battle demons, and destiny thinks without them our lives have no meaning," Paige said,

"or maybe Borx is gradually returning them all, but if we can vanquish him he might definitely be the last demon we fight," Prue told them. They walked over to the gyspy camp and found everybody acting very strange, the gypsies were all sitting on the ground, rocking from side to side, and staring at one particular tent.

"Lydia, try and break them out of this trance," Prue instructed, while she and her sisters walked towards the tent, she waved her hand to open it but found that a forcefield was surrounding it. Lydia broke three women, one of them being Madame Teresa, from the trance and the forcefield began to weaken,

"I think Orin's using their magic to create this forcefield, if we can break them from the trance it should break the connection and the forcefield will collapse," Paige told her sisters and Lydia. Prue gestured at the gypsies and they flew through the air, breaking them from the trance,

"that's one way to do it," Piper said, as they headed into the tent. As soon as they entered Piper blew up Cree, leaving just Orin to fight,

"catch me if you can witch," Orin growled, grabbing Ava from the chair she was tied to and breaking through the back of the tent, beginning to run.

"I'm sure I can," Paige said, orbing out and orbing back in in front of Orin, as he began to vanish, Piper froze him,

"why didn't he just do that in the first place?" she asked,

"probably his old age made him forget he had powers," Paige smirked.

"Thank god, Ava," Lydia said, as Prue helped the pregnant gypsy out of Orin's hold,

"he will pay," Lydia hissed, her eyes glowed green,

"wait, we need to get Phoebe's eyes back before you vanquish him," Prue stopped her,

"chant away," Lydia told her, not taking her glowing gaze off the frozen gypsy hunter. The eldest charmed one and nodded:

"we call the spirits from the skies,

to return Phoebe's eyes,"

Orin screeched in pain as he unfroze and Phoebe's eyes were torn from his face in white lights.

"Now you can vanquish him," Prue said, Lydia began to fire green blasts from her eyes, but Orin was managing to protect himself partially with a blurry shield of energy,

"let me help," Ava said, placing her hands on her still flat stomach and channelling her baby's powers into her own gyspy magic, shooting blue lights from her eyes. The two sets of glowing pellets appeared to mix together and formed a turquoise tower around Orin and vanquishing him,

"your child, she's next in line," Lydia said,

"next in line for what?" Ava asked,

"my role as shuvani leader," she replied, as her eyes stopped glowing. Ava smiled as the blue glow covering her eyes also faded away,

"and I will make sure she's well prepared," she said,

"does this mean…?" Lydia began, Ava nodded,

"I'm back in the shuvani coven," she told her, a smile appeared on Lydia's face as she hugged her niece.

The following day, Phoebe was staring in the manor, though she was not admiring her appearance, she was making sure her eyes were still in their sockets and hadn't been stolen again during the night, she was going to be checking her eyes a lot after the recent experience.

At the manor, the charmed ones were sitting in the conservatory,

"d'you realise we spend more time here now than when we lived here?" Paige said to Prue,

"yep, but we might be spending a lot more time here to check the Book of Shadows, if demons really are back that is," she replied,

"only time will tell," Piper said. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in and formed an energy ball, but Prue leapt up from her seat and fired a pyrokinetic sphere at him, vanquishing him,

"I think time has spoken," she said, turning back to her sisters.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Paige goes back in time in hopes of salvaging to Utopia. Prue is faced with the decision of banishing her demonic powers.**

'**A Long Time Ago' should be up soon.**


	14. A Long Time Ago

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Phoebe's eyes being taken! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I knew Phoebe's eye-loss would make you laugh lol, you're evil! I'm glad that demons are in their lives too, it's quite boring with out them! Just out of curiosity, will you be updating soon?**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Yep, there will be a sequel, though I don't have a title for it yet! **

**A Long Time Ago:**

The charmed ones were standing in the attic at the manor, facing Zeus,

"I am sorry, but if it try to bring forth Utopia once again it will take too much power, I cannot risk it," he told them.

"But you promised us demons were never going to be a part of our lives again," Paige stated,

"I know, but someone good, well someone claiming to be good, must have brought Borx back, then he brought back other demons, and they are all bringing back more and more," Zeus said,

"what I want to know is how Borx was able to get back? didn't you sense the power being used to revive him?" Prue asked, Zeus shook his head,

"the power was cloaked, besides, I did not think I would ever have to sense for evil again, so I put my sensing power to the back of my mind, I didn't focus on it," he replied.

"I may not be able to bring back Utopia, but I can get rid of one demonic aspect in your life," Zeus told them,

"Cole?" Prue asked, a hopeful look in her eyes,

"no Prudence, we have reason to believe your demonic powers are gradually becoming uncontrollable, that's why you've been transporting places without wanting to for the last three days," he replied.

"Are you saying you want to relinquish my demonic powers just because there's a small chance that I've been smoking around the city without control?" she questioned,

"no, we're asking you; do you want to relinquish your demonic powers?" he said,

"but what if we do find out it's a demon moving her about all over the place, will her powers be returnable?" Piper asked, Zeus shook his head,

"once they're gone, they're gone, besides, it is extremely unlikely that a demon is to blame, we're positive it is her powers," he replied.

"Can you just give me time, to think it over?" Prue said,

"of course, just let me know when you decide," Zeus replied, vanishing in golden orbs.

"Well while you're thinking about that, I'm gonna save Utopia," Paige said,

"what d'you mean?" Piper asked,

"I'm gonna go back to when Borx was brought back, and stop it," the witchlighter replied.

"Paige, I'm pretty sure that files under personal gain," Prue told her,

"I'm not so sure, I mean she's helping others, not just herself," Piper said, Prue slapped her on the arm,

"what the hell was that for?" the middle sister exclaimed,

"you're supposed to side with me," Prue replied,

"actually, I'm the middle one, I'm neautral," Piper stated,

"actually, considering you and Phoebe are both in the middle, she's the younger so she sides with Paige, while you're supposed to side with me," Prue argued,

"well Phoebe's not here so I'm neautral," Piper told her, sitting down on the couch and folding her arms.

"I'm not letting you do this," Prue said, blocking Paige's path,

"you don't have a choice," Paige said, orbing out and back in again next to the book, flipping through the pages in hopes of finding a spell so she didn't have to write her own.

"Got one," she stated, before chanting:

"I say these words, take me back,

to stop the coming of an evil so black."

She dematerialised into white lights, Piper walked over to the book to see the spell,

"for what it's worth, you were right, there's a warning at the bottom of the page," she said to Prue, "heed this warning; do not use this spell unless to stop an indestructible demon, or major consequences will occur," the molecular read.

"I'll say 'I told you so' to her when she gets back, but, right now, I need to think about Zeus's offer," Prue said, smoking out.

Paige appeared in the underworld from the same lights she had disappeared in,

"it worked," she beamed, before ducking down behind a boulder when she saw a figure walking towards her,

"I knew it," she whispered, as the figure stepped out from the shadows to reveal it was Gabrielle. The fashion columnist was holding a small, stone, urn, which she opened and poured out the contents, creating a small hill of a powdery substance, which Paige believed to be ash, on the ground, then she chanted:

"return the one that I want,

I call him forth from dark of night,

to help defeat the Utopian light,

so he may aid me in my wicked ways,

stop the eternal goodness rays."

The pile of ash began to rise and swarm about,

"I think this is where I jump in," Paige whispered to herself, she was about to orb the ash apart when she found herself dissolving into bright lights.

The witchlighter reappeared in her house,

"personal gain, I hate it when Prue's right," she whispered, seeing her past self with past Phoebe and past Aurora, she remembered this as when she and Kyle had been thinking of binding Aurora's powers a few weeks ago. Paige watched as Past Aurora knocked Past Phoebe over with a white blast,

"maybe I can reword my spell to take me forward to when Borx was returned," Paige whispered, but her thoughts were interrupted by a magical pull as she was taken from the house, and the current time.

This time she found herself face to face with Prue, Evil Prue, in Magic School

"Paige, you look different, older," she said, Paige realised she may have to fight when she also found herself facing Hexandra, but her fighting might change the past.

"I need to get outta here," she muttered in a whisper, the witchlighter turned to see Past Paige beginning to chant:

"let the evil fall,

I call the forces to raise a wall."

A blue shield formed between the walls on her left and right,

"who are you?" she questioned the other Paige,

"you, just older and wiser, well older anyway," Paige replied,

"time travel _is_ a bitch," Past Prue said, a small cloud of acid materialising in her palm.

"As are you," Paige said, dodging the acid burst and crouching down to the floor, swinging her leg at Prue's ankle and knocking her over,

"now would be a good time to move me through time," Paige said to herself, before Prue blasted her into Past Paige's protective barrier. She got her wish as she was carried from the room in bright clusters.

Back in the present day, Prue was sitting on the bottom step in the basement, staring at the spot where the woogy had previously risen, before Leo had banished it to another plane along with Prue's Angel of Shadows status.

"Do I, or don't I?" she asked herself, she stood up and began heading up the stairs when a voice stopped her,

"Prue, my beautiful little girl, all grown up," it said. Her heart pounded viciously in her chest as she slowly turned to see the woogy,

"I'm not your little girl, I'm not your anything," she growled, flinging pyrokinetic spheres at him. The woogy merely laughed as he absorbed the spheres,

"my, my, you certainly are a little firecracker aren't you," he smirked,

"you're too cocky, too talkative to be the woogy," she said, suspiciously,

"who said I was the woogy?" he asked.

"I, am a figment of your imagination, I am the part of you who longs to keep your demonic powers, I just happened to take the form of your father," he explained,

"you're not my father," Prue hissed,

"I am," Victor said, appearing next to the woogy,

"dad?" she said,

"once again, just your imagination, I'm the part of you in favour of banishing your evil powers," he replied.

"You want them Prue, you want evil," the woogy told her,

"Prudence, you're not evil, it's not your destiny, as much as I hate witchcraft, you are a good witch," Victor said, Prue felt torn, and she showed this by screaming in frustration and releasing a powerful blast, causing Victor and the woogy to both disappear.

In the past, Paige was now sitting in a medieval dungeon with a woman,

"I don't quite understand who you are? where you're from?" the woman asked,

"Disneyland, future world," Paige replied, impatiently tapping her hands on the steps she was sitting on.

"Could you at least let me out while you're waiting for whatever you're waiting for?" the woman said,

"sure," Paige replied, she walked over to the cage and was looking around for a way to open it when a gust of wind blew her off her feet. She turned to see yet again another past version of herself, but this one was from very far in the past, it was one of her past lives,

"uh oh," Paige murmured, dodging what looked like an electro-pyrokinetic bolt which her past self had thrown.

"Who is she?" the witchlighter asked the woman in the cage,

"the Evil Enchantress," she replied,

"that sounds familiar," Paige said, she began to think about it but stopped when she saw another burst of wind coming towards her.

"My fairytale," she realised, throwing out her hand and shooting a blue bolt of her own, "looks like not only to I share your time now, but I share your powers," she said to the Evil Enchantress, as the red and blue bolts they were generating battled it out.

"Your what?" the Evil Enchantress questioned,

"fairytale, but by the sounds and looks of things, it's more like my past life, you're my past life," Paige replied, blowing the Evil Enchantress away with a burst of wind.

In the present,

"Prue, is everything okay?" Piper asked, from where she stood in the doorway to the basement, after hearing what had been going on,

"yeah," Prue lied, her eyes focused on where Victor and the woogy had disappeared.

"Was it a demon?" the middle sister asked,

"more like inner demon," Prue replied, heading up the stairs and walking passed Piper, leaving the molecular witch with a suspicious feeling.

Paige dodged a red bolt and shot a blue one, striking the Evil Enchantress and pinning her to the wall,

"take me home," the witchlighter pleaded, looking skywards,

"you're not going anywhere," the Evil Enchantress hissed. She released another bolt just as Paige vanished in white lights.

She found herself back in the manor, back in her time,

"finally," she muttered, slouching onto the couch,

"we warned you about personal gain," Piper stated,

"_I_ warned her about personal gain," Prue corrected.

"Well, I guess it's just someone's say of telling us we're destined to fight demons, no matter what," Paige said, "have you made your decision?" she asked her eldest sister,

"no," Prue replied, shaking her head.

"What exactly happened down in the basement?" Piper asked,

"I told you, inner demons showed themselves," the eldest replied, standing up and walking away to the kitchen.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The city turns into a blood bath when Borx teams up with two other demons; Logan and Divinity, and sets out to make the human race extinct. **

'**Seeing Red' should be up soon.**


	15. Seeing Red

**Hi, hope you all had a good weekend! I was just wondering, who your favourite character(s) is, not from the show but from my fic? I would really like to know!**

**Replies- **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the quips! The subject of Prue's demonic powers is gonna last quite a long time! I can't wait for you to update!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the Prue/Piper bantering! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it!**

**Okay, here's chapter 15, I'm just thinking about how many of you will hate me after you read the end!**

**Seeing Red:**

Borx paced the underworld chamber he was in, rubbing his hands impatiently,

"sire, are you sure they will come?" one of his main minions asked, scratching his green skinned, bald, head, but he soon regretted this question when Borx vanquished him with a fire ball. A tall man with black hair and stubble around his mouth appeared from a black flare, his jeans had bloodstains on them and his grey sweater, which he wore under his leather jacket, was torn.

"Logan, I'm glad to see you could make it, though no need to keep up pretences here, I know you prefer being in your demon form," Borx said, Logan nodded and changed into a creature with blue-grey skin, partially covered in white demonic markings, and empty, dark, eye sockets.

"I bet it's time like these you wish you had a demon form?" Logan said, Borx shook his head,

"I don't need to look like a monster to prove I am one," he replied. Logan eyed the demon; he had a scar across his left eye, his lips were off-coloured and his hair was jet black, filled with silvery streaks, Borx was right, demon form or not, he looked like a monster.

"Who are we waiting for now?" Logan questioned,

"Divinity, I shall tell you my plan when she arrives, and not sooner," Borx replied,

"she cannot be trusted, she's an Elder," Logan spat,

"she's a fallen Elder," Borx corrected, "besides, she's half demonatrix."

"That means nothing, for all we know she could be working with the charmed ones," Logan hissed,

"not likely," a female voice said, as a woman appeared in a flurry of dark orbs. Her brunette hair almost reached her waist and had many crimson streaks in it, she wore a tight, leather, black, corset, and black, leather, pants.

"See, even her orbs have turned evil," Borx whispered to Logan, who glared at him,

"Borx, Logan, may I ask why you request my presence?" Divinity, the woman, asked,

"because I needed demons I could trust to aid my in my wicked plan, to rid the world of the human race, including witches, including the charmed ones, and what better place to start than the city they live in," Borx replied.

"Lets get going," Logan said,

"no, first we need to gather our strength, make sure our powers are up to it," Divinity told them,

"my powers are up to anything, always," Logan growled,

"Divinity is right, if you want to stay as one of my main men you need to come up with sensible suggestion like that too," Borx said.

"Will I be rewarded for my 'sensible suggestion'?" Divinity asked, quite flirtatiously,

"of course," Borx grinned, slipping his tongue into her open mouth and clutching her behind, Logan looked away in disgust.

Meanwhile, Piper was woken up by the sunrays which beamed through the curtains, she snuggled deeper into Leo's bare, muscular, chest. The Elder also awoke, causing Piper to realise it truly was time to get up, she watched as her husband got out of bed and took some boxers from the draw, putting them on before putting on some jeans over them,

"I'll see to the kids while you make breakfast," he told her, kissing the witch before walking out into Charlotte's room first.

That afternoon, Prue walked out of the 415 building and towards her car, but when a nearby wall was partially destroyed by some kind of blast, she shoved her keys into her pocket and ran over.

"I always find demons and innocents in the streets," she muttered, as she found two women battling it out,

"help me," one woman pleaded, pulling a leaf from her dark brown hair,

"what? you're the demon!" the other one exclaimed. Prue glanced at each of them before releasing a telekinetic wave, the one with brown hair made a small, sneaky, gesture at the other one, causing an athame to appear in her enemy's hand,

"see, she's a warlock!" she stated, running over and hiding behind Prue.

"Please, no," the second woman begged,

"I'll give you ten seconds to prove to me you're not the demon in this situation," Prue said, forming a pyrokinetic sphere, "10, 9, 8..." the woman holding the athame threw it at the wall, causing Prue to look that way, realising it was just a distraction too late and turning back to see the woman had sprinted away.

"Looks you'll need protecting in case she gets back," Prue stated, leading the woman over to her car,

"good job Divinity," Borx's voice whispered in the woman's ear, as she walked passed where he stood, invisible and having watched everything.

When they arrived at the manor,

"this is my sister's house, but it's kinda like magic central, that's why we're coming here," Prue told Divinity, as they headed up the steps to the front door.

"Hey Prue," Piper greeted, "who's this?" she asked, looking at Divinity,

"our innocent, who's name I actually don't know," Prue replied, also turning to face Divinity,

"I'm Div…Divina," she lied.

"Well, Divina, do you know who was after you?" Piper asked, while they walked up to the attic,

"no," Divinity replied, Piper and Prue stepped behind the book and watched as the pages began to flip by themselves, but instead of reading what it had stopped on their turned their attention to the orbs which were beginning to form in the room. Divinity began to panic, releasing if this was a whitelighter or Elder, and not their half whitelighter sister, then she would be recognised as the half demonatrix/fallen Elder that she was, rather than the innocent witch Prue and Piper suspected her to be.

"I need to go to the bathroom," the quickly said,

"do you want me to show you where it is?" Piper asked,

"I'm sure I'll find it," Divinity replied, practically running from the room. Leo materialised from the orbs,

"hey honey, you just missed our innocent," Piper said, as she walked over to him and they shared a kiss,

"urm Piper, who does this look like?" Prue asked, her eyes fixated on the page the book had magically turned to,

"Our innocent," Piper replied, walking back over to also look at the page,

"that's no innocent, that's Divinity, the fall Elder," Leo stated, joining them at the book,

"we know Leo, we can read," Prue said,

"sorry," he said,

"oh you don't need to apologise, Prue's just moody cos she got tricked by the demon," Piper told him.

"I did actually hope it'd take you longer to figure me out, but I'm actually glad you have, I've been dying to fight the charmed ones," Divinity said, walking back in,

"you won't been dying for anything after this, you'll be simply dead," Prue snarled, shooting numerous pyrokinetic spheres. Divinity blocked the spheres with a dark shield and shot lightening at the trio, which Leo battled against with his own lightening bolt,

"Leo duck," Piper ordered, the Elder obeyed and felt heat pass over him as a pyrokinetic arrow whizzed over his head. It hit Divinity in the chest and caused her to explode; her particles buzzed around in the air before clustering back together,

"you'll pay for that," she hissed, exiting in a cloud of dark orbs.

"I'm sure we will," Piper said, turning her attention back to the Book of Shadows,

"it looks like the city already is," Prue said, gazing out the window, Piper and Leo also looked to see dark energy ripples extending out from Golden Gate Bridge, chasing the screaming people through the streets of San Francisco.

"Borx," Prue growled,

"we need to get to that bridge," Piper stated,

"we do," Leo agreed, orbing them out.

They orbed in to find an ugly being pacing the red metal, while Divinity grinned at the sight of the energy releasing from Borx,

"let the blood pour from their bodies, rip their lives from the world, let the darkness flow," he chanted, while Logan and Divinity charged at Piper, Leo and Prue. Piper released a barrage of destructive icicles, blasting Logan and Divinity backwards and into Borx, making him lose his concentration and balance, all three of them toppled over. Logan plucked four icicles from his body and smiled evilly and his wounds healed,

"I think it'll take the power of three to vanquish him," Piper said, dodging a black glow in the form of a bullet.

"Get rid of them," Borx ordered, standing up and beginning to release energy once again, terrorising the citizens of the city, Divinity advanced on Leo and Piper, while Logan ran at Prue. Divinity conjured a crossbow, which she had been able to access after turning evil, and fired at Leo, but before it could plunge into his chest Paige orbed in in front of him and raised her hands; deflecting it.

"I saw all the dead bodies around and sensed for you," the witchlighter told her sisters and brother-in-law,

"I think it's safe to say that magic's been exposed," Piper said,

"nothing's safe now," Leo stated, throwing Divinity off the bridge with a lightening bolt, and looking down to see her limp body crash to the ground.

"Has anybody got a spell on the top of their head?" Prue asked, glancing from Piper to Paige, they both shook their heads,

"say goodnight," Logan snarled, charging up a dark blast,

"goodnight," Paige said, deflecting the blast and sending Logan flying through the air, slamming into one of the towers of the bridge, falling unconscious.

"Thank you for aiding me in my task," Borx said, taking a break from his evil act to connect his own magic to that of Logan and Divinity, crackling silver bolts joining their bodies. The powerful demon began to glow, signifying to build up of their shared powers, he laughed and hit Piper with a black glow which consumed her body before returning to his, she collapsed to the ground.

"Piper, Piper," Leo tried to shake his wife back to consciousness, also trying to heal her,

"Leo, we need to go," Paige stated, seeing Borx begin to generate a second glow, she crouched down and orbed herself, Leo, Piper and Prue out.

They orbed into the manor and Leo lay Piper on their bed,

"she still has a pulse, we still have a chance of saving her," Prue assured him,

"I'll enchant some crystals or something, keep her safe," Paige told them,

"I'll stay with her," Leo said,

"Piper would want you to keep fighting, not give up because she's turned comatose," Prue said, he nodded and stood back.

"I think I'll enchant this," Paige said, taking Piper's charm bracelet, which had once belonged to their mother, from the molecular's wrist,

"just a few words and maybe a few burnt herbs and Piper will be protected, at least for a while," Prue stated, placing her hand on Leo's shoulder to comfort him. The three of them began to turn away but turned back when they saw Piper glowing,

"Borx, that blast has connected them, he's feeding on her power," Prue said,

"well snack time's over," Leo said, then they headed up to the attic.

Not much later, Paige returned to Piper's and Leo's bedroom to find Logan standing over Piper,

"get the hell away from her," the witchlighter screeched, orbing Logan out of the window. She ran over and slipped the charm bracelet back on Piper's wrist, it was illuminated with a white glow for a few seconds then Paige went back to the attic.

"Have you found anything new?" she asked,

"Paige, you've been gone for half a minute, what can we find in that amount of time?" Prue said,

"something actually," Leo stated, not taking his eyes off the page he was looking at.

"What is it?" Paige asked, as she and Prue joined him back at the book,

"a spell to vanquish Logan," Leo replied,

"I hope it doesn't take the power of three," Prue said,

"it does," Leo said.

"Well then we're stuck," Paige stated,

"no we're not, not if we can call upon Piper's magic, then we can have the power of three without her even having to say the spell," Prue told her,

"we need to stop Borx," Paige said, gazing out of the window to see many innocent people explode after being hit by Borx's energy ripple, some of their blood even splattering up on the attic window.

"I've never seen so much blood," Prue murmured,

"me either," Paige agreed,

"I don't think there was even this much in the war," Leo said, all three of them now staring out at the increasing energy burst.

"I'll try and orb some of the power out," Paige said, closing her eyes and concentrating hard, orbs began to fuse with the dark ripple in the air, but the energy became took much and orbs shot through the air, smashing through the attic window and throwing Paige across the room.

"Oh crap," she groaned, as Leo helped her up,

"are you okay?" Prue asked,

"my own power just knocked me on my ass, but apart from that, I'm fine," Paige replied.

"We need to stop this, now," Prue said, "Leo, stay here, just in case Logan or Divinity turn up and try to get Piper," she turned to Paige and quickly smoked them out.

They smoked in at the bridge again,

"come to help me again?" Borx smirked, using the powers he had forced Piper into sharing with him and forming a pyrokinetic spear.

"Not quite," Prue said, spraying acid from her hands,

"that's a shame," he said, absorbing the acid and striking them with energy balls,

"this was a bad idea, we need to leave," Paige stated, glancing at her own shoulder wound before looking at Prue's,

"you're not going anywhere," Borx hissed,

"try and stop us," Prue spat, before Paige orbed them out.

At the manor, Andy had joined Leo and they were sitting in the attic, trying to find something else to help them in the book,

"Borx is too powerful for us to take on without the power of three," Prue told them, as Paige orbed them in.

"I'm gonna go check on Piper," Leo said, heading down to the bedroom, after hearing a crash down there Paige ran down to join him and found Logan back, this time with Divinity, both of them trying to break through the protective power of the charm bracelet.

"Leo you get Divinity, I'll get him," Paige said, her eyes focused on Logan, the fight began as Leo and Divinity both shot equally powered lightening bolts and Paige deflected an energy bullet Logan had thrown.

Upstairs, Andy was holding Prue close in a comforting manner,

"Piper will be okay," he assured her,

"I wish I could believe that," she whispered. She pulled her head off his shoulder and they stood face to face,

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, just as she finished speaking an energy blast shot through the window and into Andy's back. The warlighter went weak and fell towards the ground, Prue moved down with him and his head lay on her knees, blood spilling from his wound,

"Andy, please, please don't die," she sobbed, he opened his mouth to speak but his eyes fell shut and he dissolved into red lights,

"Andy!" she screamed. The green of her eyes turned pure red as she stared out of the window at Borx, who stood victorious on the roof of the house opposite.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Prue sets out to avenge her husband's death, awakening her inner darkness in the process. Leo leads an army of whitelighters around the city to heal people. Paige, Cole and Phoebe learn of Andy's death and head after Prue to stop her from doing something stupid.**

'**Black Widow' should be up soon. **


	16. Black Widow

**Sorry, I can't reply to review individually today, I'm in a bit of a rush.**

**Black Widow:**

Prue stood up, her eyes reverting back to normal as Borx flamed out from on the roof.

"Is everything okay up here, we heard screaming?" Paige asked, as she and Leo walked back into the attic,

"Prue, are you hurt?" Leo asked, seeing the blood on Prue's jeans and white, short-sleeved, top.

"He will pay," was all the eldest said, before vanishing a swirl of black smoke,

"I think we're in trouble," Paige said, Leo nodded,

"where's Andy?" he asked,

"I think I know," the witchlighter replied, pointing over to where a small puddle of blood lingered on the floor where Prue had just stood.

Not much later,

"can warlighters even die? I mean they're already dead," Phoebe said,

"that's not the way it works, most warlighters are born as warlighters, mortals however have to die to become warlighters, like Andy, but that only happens if it's their destiny," Leo explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question, Andy's already dead, can he die again?" the angelic seer asked, Leo nodded,

"he can be killed by magical forces, though they would have to be very powerful," he replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cole asked, shimmering in,

"Prue's taken black widow to the extreme," Paige replied,

"black widow?" the demon/mortal asked,

"Andy's dead, and Prue's upset, and upset and Prue equal angry, angry and Prue equal bad, very bad," Phoebe replied.

"The other Elders are calling, they're recruiting whitelighters and Elders to heal the victims around the city," Leo stated,

"go, we can handle Prue," Paige told him, he nodded and orbed out.

"Where do we even start trying to find her?" Paige asked,

"can't you sense her?" Phoebe asked,

"no, the awakening of her inner darkness is blocking my ability," she replied,

"try and reach her telepathically," Cole instructed,

"I think empathically might be more reliable, a massive wave of grief and I've found her," Phoebe said, concentrating.

Meanwhile, Prue stood at the top of Golden Gate Bridge, her clothes now different, matching how she felt; she wore black pants, a sleeveless black turtle neck, and a black leather jacket. The heels of her black boots tapped against the red metal of the bridge as she paced it, impatiently waiting for Borx to return,

"what a nice surprise," he said, after he flamed in.

"You son of a bitch," she screamed, releasing beams made up of black bolts and many red blasts. Borx failed to protect himself from the beams and they threw him off the bridge, though he managed to flame out before he completely dropped to the ground, flaming back in behind her.

"Prudence, that's not a very nice thing to do," he said,

"neither was killing my husband you bastard!" she roared, flinging out her arms and blasting him into one of the towers on the bridge, as he got back up he flamed back out,

"don't run away from me!" she bellowed, telekinetic energy releasing from her mouth in the process, just missing him as he disappeared completely. The charmed one sensed something coming behind her and turned to see Cole shimmering himself and Phoebe in, while Paige orbed in of her own accord,

"Prue, we know about Andy, and we hurt too, but this isn't the way to handle it," Phoebe said, stepping towards her sister,

"Borx needs to pay for what he did," Prue growled,

"and he will, after we've mourned Andy together, just come back with us," Paige said, also stepping forward,

"I don't want to come back, ever, I have nothing to live for anymore," Prue said, smoking out.

"What should we do?" Phoebe asked,

"there's nothing we can do, this is Prue's choice, I'm pretty sure there's only one person who can change her mind," Cole replied,

"Andy," Paige whispered, Cole nodded.

Somewhere else in the city, Leo and a group of whitelighters were walking through a street, stopping to heal innocents as they came across them,

"Leo, can Borx ever be stopped now?" Leticia, a whitelighter, asked.

"I have no idea, he's sharing powers with Divinity, Logan and my wife, a charmed one, it'll take something powerful to defeat him," Leo replied,

"I don't think I've ever used my healing power so much," Lorne, another whitelighter, said.

"Yeah, well I think you're going to be using it a lot more before this is over," Leo told him,

"if it's ever over," Darwin, yet another whitelighter, muttered, kneeling down to heal a woman.

In the underworld, Divinity was meditating; levitating cross-legged in the air, accompanied by dark orbs, while Logan practiced his fighting skills; punching at a piece of rock which hung from a ceiling. Borx appeared from a flurry of flames,

"I have killed the warlighter," he stated,

"excellent," Divinity grinned, travelling back down to the ground,

"no, it's not, Prue's grief over her husband has made her become consumed with rage, and power, it has awoken her inner evil, and she's so much stronger now, as strong as the power of three, the source, me," Borx told them.

"What are we going to do now?" Logan growled,

"die," a voice said, they turned to see Prue,

"actually, that's what you're going to do," Borx said, launching an energy ball, but Prue just gestured and it smoked out of the air and into her hand, she threw it back and blasted Borx backwards.

"Keep her occupied," Borx commanded, gesturing and making a group of warlocks appear, before quickly escaping,

"pathetic things," Prue said, after vanquishing all of the warlocks with destructive beams of red and black.

"Say that to me and you'll regret it," Divinity threatened,

"you helped him, both of you, you helped kill my husband, you shall also pay," Prue told them, first striking Logan with a black energy bolt, then doing the same to Divinity. Both of the evil beings glared at Prue before flaring and orbing out,

"you can't run from me," the Halliwell hissed, smoking out.

At the manor,

"Paige, I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Phoebe said, watching as her sister lit the circle of candles,

"all of this is because Prue wants Andy back, but maybe he can convince her that she should move on," Paige said,

"or maybe it'll just make worse, seeing her husband as a ghost," Phoebe stated.

"Well I don't see you coming up with an idea!" Paige exclaimed,

"whoa ladies, calm down," Cole said, stepping in-between them,

"the door was open," a voice said, as somebody knocked on the open door of the attic, the trio turned to see Victor. Phoebe was about to speak when Gabrielle walked up behind him with Megra in her arms,

"just what we need," the seer muttered under her breath,

"this is all your fault!" Paige screeched, running at Gabrielle. Cole quickly reached out and grabbed the witchlighter's arms; holding her back,

"Paige, I'm all for beating up the bitch, but right now, with Piper in a coma and Prue out for revenge, I need you to stay sane," Phoebe told her.

"What is this all about?" Victor questioned,

"that _thing_ you married brought back Borx, who brought back the other demons, and then he killed Andy," Paige replied,

"Andy's dead?" Victor said,

"yes, and Prue is set on avenging his death, killing Borx and anybody who's helped him," Phoebe began, "she's brought out her inner evil to do so and…"

"and is now walking round like Carrie at the prom," Paige finished.

"Paige do not compare our sister to some psycho teen who set things on fire," Phoebe said,

"I'm just stating the facts," Paige said, the two sisters shared an angry look for a few seconds,

"anyway, as I was saying Prue is out to kill anyone who helped Borx, and that includes you," Phoebe told Gabrielle.

"I never thought you'd warn me, I though you'd want your sister to rip my insides out," Gabrielle said,

"trust me, I do, but as much as I hate to say it, you're not a threat, except to my marriage, so that makes you an innocent," Phoebe said,

"she's no where near to being an innocent," Paige spat,

"Paige," Cole warned, releasing her from his hold but still ready to grab her again just in case.

"How bout I take Meg to Magic School?" Cole suggested,

"you are not taking that demonic rugrat to a place for good little witches," Phoebe argued,

"don't talk about my daughter in that way," he said,

"your daughter is at Magic School, with her cousins, her family," Phoebe stated, "that little devil is only possibly your child, and even if she is, she is the result of meaning less sympathy sex."

"Phoebe, he should take Gabrielle and Megra to Magic School, keep them from Prue, and take Victor too, you said it yourself; they're innocents," Paige said, pulling Phoebe back slightly so Cole could shimmer Victor, Gabrielle and Megra out.

"So are we gonna summon Andy or not?" Paige asked,

"not, at least for now," Phoebe replied,

"so it looks like we're back to square one," the youngest sister said, Phoebe nodded in agreement.

Not far from Prescott Street, Leo had led the whitelighter to an area almost covered in the bodies of the weak and wounded. The Elder himself began to heal two people at once, when something else caught his attention and he looked over to see Prue heading towards them, a dark aura glowing around her.

"Prue, we've been so worried about you, I'll orb you back to the manor," he said, standing up and walking towards her, she didn't say a thing, instead her eyes rolled all the way round and became completely black. Prue gestured at the whitelighters and felt a rush of power as orbs transferred from their bodies and into hers,

"Prue, what are you doing?" Leo questioned, concerned at his sister-in-law's actions,

"bringing back my husband," she replied, waving her hand at him and watching as orbs ripped from his chest, flying into her.

"Prue, why are you doing this?" Leo weakly asked,

"I told you, to bring back my husband," the vengeful charmed one replied, before dematerialising in the stolen orbs. Phoebe and Paige orbed in just after their sister had orbed out,

"what are you two doing here?" Leo asked, managing to get up and walk to them,

"I felt Prue was here," Phoebe replied, "are you okay?"

"No, Prue took all of our powers," he replied,

"why?" Paige asked,

"I think I have an idea; she thinks if she can gather up enough healing power she'll be able to use it to bring Andy back," Leo replied,

"will that work?" Phoebe asked, he shrugged,

"it's never been tried before," he said.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Paige stated,

"Leo, you need to go back to the manor, stay with Piper and the protective magic of the bracelet should protect you too," Phoebe instructed,

"what about all the innocents?" he asked,

"there are other whitelighters and Elders to heal them," Phoebe replied,

"and there's me to heal them," Paige added,

"okay, I'll go back to the manor, if you orb these guys to Magic School," Leo said, Paige agreed and psychokinetically-orbed the other, now powerless, whitelighters out, before doing the same with Leo.

"Why don't you stay here, get in touch with more whitelighters, and heal this lot," Phoebe said, Paige nodded in agreement,

"where are you going?" she asked,

"to find Prue, confront her, I'll use my empathy to try and help her," the Halliwell-Turner replied, standing still so Paige could orb her out.

At Golden Gate Bridge, Prue blocked an energy ball Borx had thrown,

"give it your best shot," she said, standing up straight and slowly walking towards him,

"ask and you shall receive," he grinned, using one of the powers he now shared with Piper and forming a destructive icicle. As it spiralled to her through the air, Prue grabbed it when it came inches away from her neck, a red glow lit up her hand, causing the icicle to melt and then evaporate. Blue-white lights bubbled in the air beside her, becoming Phoebe,

"stay out of this," Prue snarled, grabbing Phoebe's shoulders and throwing her over. Next, the eldest charmed one began releasing a mixture of black, red and deep blue, all in beams which shot from her hands,

"it'll take more than that to kill me," Borx told her, nor even appearing dazed, "it'll take something darker, evil." Phoebe could only watch as Prue was surrounded by a black glow, her eyes turning red and the power of the beams increasing, striking Borx and making him scream in agony before exploding into flames.

"Prue?" Phoebe said, standing up and slowly moving towards her sister, Prue turned around and stared at her sister,

"Prue, you've got Borx now, it's time to come home," Phoebe continued,

"I don't have a home anymore," Prue said, her voice now very demonic, and, with that, she smoked out.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Prue tries to use the healing powers together to resurrect Andy. Piper awakes from her coma. **

'**Witch Way Back To Life?' should be up soon.**


	17. We're Off To See The Wall

**Hi, I would have updated sooner but I've been ill, and I can't reply individually right now cos I'm about to be kicked out of this room so my step-dad can tidy up, so I'll catch up next chapter! I've changed the title to this chapter as you can see and I think you all know what it's a play on!**

**We're Off To See The Wall:**

Prue smoked into the foyer, in the manor, and walked straight through to the kitchen, gesturing at all of the cupboards and making them fling open, before gesturing again and moving all of the potion ingredients out of them.

"Prue, what are you doing?" Cole asked, after shimmering in, she didn't answer. He repeated his question and this time she responded with a pyrokinetic sphere which blasted him backwards into the wall, rendering the half demon unconscious. The eldest Halliwell sister began to mix the ingredients together, forming a potion the darkest shade of red imaginable. She put some of the potion into a vial and blinked at it, filling the liquid with a smoky black substance and eventually turning it the colour of coal, maybe even darker, then she smoked out. Paige and Phoebe orbed in moments later and Paige healed Cole,

"Prue, she's gone," he stated,

"you mean she's been here?" Phoebe asked, he nodded,

"what did she do?" Paige asked, Cole pointed to the pot containing the potion. Phoebe walked over and held her hands above it, her eyes snapped shut as she received a premonition:

_Prue threw a black potion at a wall, on the wall was a symbol; it was a skull, with an angelic wing on either side, and then a pentagram above. As the potion smashed against the symbol it was lit up by a black glow and the wall began to change into bright, icy blue, light. Prue watched as many spirits began to walk out._

"What did you see?" Paige asked,

"Prue, and a wall with a strange symbol on, then ghosts," the Angelic Seer replied,

"I have an idea what this wall might be, can you remember the symbol?" Cole said, handing his wife a notepad and pen.

"Somebody fill me in," Piper said, as she and Leo walked in,

"Piper, how are you awake?" Paige said, pulling her sister into a hug,

"probably because Prue vanquished Borx, he's not sharing Piper's powers anymore, so she has all her strength to herself," Phoebe said,

"Prue vanquished Borx?" Piper repeated, in partial amazement, Phoebe nodded.

"This is what the symbol looked like," the second to youngest said, handing Cole back the notepad,

"this isn't good," he whispered,

"why?" Leo asked, before he too looked at the notepad and also realised what it was.

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Piper asked,

"the wall Phoebe saw Prue with in her premonition, is said to be the wall between life and death, of you break through this wall then the two worlds will collide," Cole replied,

"I bet that's what Prue wants to happen, if her healing plan doesn't work, if she collides the two worlds Andy's spirit will be accessible for her to return," Leo told them.

"Okay, but even if she gets Andy's soul back she can't get his body, it's disappeared," Paige said,

"a simple spell can fix that," Leo said,

"and I'm betting that Prue's already cast that simple spell and is now standing over Andy's body trying to heal him, and then when that doesn't work she'll be off to the wall," Phoebe stated.

"We need to stop her, where is this wall?" Piper asked,

"it's location is hidden, even from the Elders, only the Angels and Gods of life and death know," Leo replied,

"well then it looks like we're off to summon Asendea," Phoebe stated.

They got up to the attic and walked straight over to the book, Piper began flipping through the pages until she found the spell she was looking for and said it:

"to awaken they that fall,

we summon the goddess,

hear our call."

Out of white lights Asendea appeared,

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe, what can I do for you?" she asked, very kindly,

"we need you to take us to the wall between life and death," Phoebe replied,

"you mean the Barrier Of The Living Dead?" Asendea questioned.

"If that's what it's called then yeah, can you take us there?" Paige said, the goddess hesitated before nodding,

"it's a place of black magic, and the guardians of the Barrier will want to keep you from it at all costs," she told them,

"but they can't keep you from it, you're a controller of what it represents; life and death," Piper stated,

"exactly, that's why you must stay close to me at all times," Asendea said, closing her eyes and making herself and the sisters vanish in a shower of bright lights.

They reappeared in a dark, cold, place, the surrounding trees were all dead and animal carcasses could be seen scattered all over the black sand.

"There's our wall," Phoebe stated, pointing at the grey, stone, wall with the symbol on it,

"now all we have to do is wait for Prue," Piper said, taking a seat on a nearby rock,

"I think our wait's already over," Paige said, watching as a tornado of smoke began to form.

"Get out of here," Prue ordered, as she appeared from the smoke,

"we're not going to let you do this Prue," Piper told her, standing up and stepping forward,

"I'll fight you if I have to," Prue said,

"fine by me," Piper said, as Paige, Phoebe and Asendea also stepped forward,

"you stay out of this," Prue hissed, knocking the trio backwards with a dark cloud and running to Piper, grabbing her wrists and smoking them out.

They smoked in on a cliff top,

"now you can either let me break through the wall, or we can fight until you're so weak that you can't stop me," Prue said,

"I think I'd rather fight," Piper replied. Firstly, the sisters battled with hand to hand combat, then things turned to magic as Prue pinned Piper to the ground with a red glow,

"that was an easy fight," the eldest said, but Piper proved her wrong by breaking through the glow by freezing it and then blowing it up. Prue dodged a pyrokinetic dart Piper had thrown and fought back with a disc of black energy, which Piper hardly managed to dodge and slashed her arm as it flew past, creating a bloody wound.

"This is over," Prue whispered, smoking out,

"crap," Piper groaned, she had no idea where she was, Prue had brought her here, and due to the fact that she had no form of teleportation power, Leo was powerless and Paige was unconscious, it looked like she was going to be stuck here for a while.

Prue smoked back in at the Barrier of the Living Dead and pulled the potion from her pocket,

"I don't think so," Phoebe said, jumping up as she, Asendea and Paige regained consciousness, the Angelic Seer ran at her sister who blasted her back without even looking at her. Paige watched as Prue threw the potion and then orbed it to her before it could hit the wall,

"give it back," Prue growled, turning around,

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Paige said, placing the potion on the floor and holding up her foot above it.

"NO!" Prue roared, throwing Paige a large distance through the air before the heel of her red boots could press down on the potion. The eldest shot forward and grabbed the potion manually rather than using her powers, then she turned back around and threw the potion, a hopeful look appeared on her face as it smashed on the wall. The symbol glowed as the wall became a kind of blue light and ghosts began to step out.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The two worlds merge as the dead begin walking around the city. Prue goes through the wall to search for Andy. Divinity makes Gabrielle an offer. And Cole, Phoebe and Paige vanquish Logan.**

'**Paint The Town Dead' should be up tomorrow.**


	18. Paint The Town Dead

**The title for this is a play on the saying 'pain the town red'. I must say I made a mistake last chapter I said "she, Cole and Paige regained consciousness", instead of "she, Asendea and Paige regained consciousness", but I've fixed that now!**

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Yes, but opening the wall for just a moment will collide the worlds, it's like in 'apocalypse not', Piper and Phoebe chose the 'five strangers' over 'one sibling', but Prue isn't looking at how it will effect the world, she's saving 'one husband' rather than 'five strangers'! Well as I said in 'Simply Charmed' Piper can kick box too, not just Phoebe, and Prue can clearly fight, many examples of that in season 3 and her best (though probably over the top) fight was with Vinceres, when she was super strong as an uncontrollable empath! By the way, you're latest chapters have been awesome, I hope you update as soon as you have again!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Asendea is in this chapter lots! Paige orbed the potion to her, rather than far away, because if she destroyed it herself she'd know it was definitely destroyed!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Prue knows she has Grace, but as far as she's concerned she's helping Grace too! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Thanks, your imagination is incredible too! It's not gonna be so easy for Prue/Andy!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the chapter title!**

**Paint The Town Dead:**

Prue gaped at the glowing wall in amazement, she shivered slightly as a spirit walked through her,

"we're screwed," Paige stated, orbing out and back in again beside Phoebe and Asendea,

"can you sense Piper?" Asendea asked,

"I can if I want to, why?" Paige replied,

"because we need to find her and get out, some of these ghosts aren't so nice," she explained.

"Paige, go get Piper," Phoebe ordered, seeing a ghost stalk towards them with an energy ball in her palm,

"plasma balls aren't as explosive as energy balls, but just as killable," Asendea told them, as Phoebe levitated up to dodge one,

"I'll be back in a sec," Paige said, orbing out. Prue glanced back at her sister and Asendea before running into the wall, disappearing from sight,

"I'll follow her," Asendea said, becoming a cloud of golden lights and following Prue into the wall, leaving Phoebe alone.

"Where's Asendea?" Piper asked, as Paige orbed them in,

"she went after Prue," Phoebe replied,

"one of us needs to stay here and stall some of the ghosts, we need to keep them away from the city, the world, for as long as we can," Paige stated,

"I will," Piper offered,

"okay, lets go, we've got some demons to vanquish and a wall to close," Phoebe said, taking Paige's hand,

"demons to vanquish?" Paige repeated,

"Logan and Divinity," the angelic seer replied, as Paige orbed them out. Two ghosts advanced on Piper, both with plasma balls,

"here's some not so friendly ghosts," the charmed one said, blowing up the plasma balls.

Meanwhile, at Magic School, Gabrielle was sitting by herself in one of the classrooms when she heard footsteps behind her,

"how did you get in here?" she questioned, jumping up off the desk she had been sitting on.

"Don't worry, I haven't hurt your kids," Divinity replied,

"how did you get in here?" Gabrielle repeated her question,

"with one of these," the fallen Elder replied, holding up a small bag of glowing blue tablets,

"I've never seen you at the market before," Gabrielle said,

"I've never been to the market before," Divinity stated.

"Then how did you get hold of them?" the fashion columnist asked,

"Borx had a load," Divinity replied,

"okay," Gabrielle said, "now what is it that you want?"

"to make you an offer, I will give you what you need to find out who the father of your daughter is, and don't even deny that you don't want to know because I can sense how much you do," Divinity began, "if, you kill Prudence; the eldest." Gabrielle pondered the offer before holding out her hand for Divinity to shake, as the woman did,

"I'll do it," she agreed, though feeling slightly nervous that she was going to have to go up against a vengeful super witch.

At the manor, Paige, Phoebe and Cole were sitting in the attic,

"okay, so Leo's powerless and at Magic School, Kyle's at Magic School just in case Prue goes there, and the kids have to stay out this to be safe, that leaves just us three," Paige said,

"first we should go after Divinity," Phoebe told them,

"I think we should go after Logan," Cole said,

"why?" the seer asked,

"because he's right behind you," he replied, staring passed the two sisters to where Logan stood in the doorway.

"I thought I'd help save your energy by coming to you, because god knows you're gonna need it," he laughed,

"you're a demon, how do you know what god knows," Paige said, raising her hand; ready to orb-deflect an attack.

"Demon's have gods too," Logan replied, firing an energy bullet which bounced of Paige's defensive orbs and straight back at him, throwing him through the doorway and down a few of the stairs,

"do we know how we're gonna vanquish him?" the witchlighter asked,

"maybe Belthazar's got a shot," Cole suggested, morphing into his demon form.

"Stand back," he instructed, Phoebe nodded and pulled Paige down behind the couch,

"are we just gonna watch?" the youngest asked,

"pretty much," Phoebe replied, as Logan re-entered the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like Belthazar's come out to play, this ought to be fun," the demon smirked, both of them launched energy balls at the same time, causing a small explosion from the colliding powers.

"You might as well just give up now," Belthazar said, charging up another energy ball to throw,

"I think that's what you should do," Logan said, also creating another energy ball, Paige snorted a laugh,

"Paige, what's so funny?" Phoebe asked, quite surprised at how her sister was reacting,

"a threat from demon to demon is kind of pathetic," the Halliwell-Brody commented, with another small laugh, Phoebe smiled at how her sister could make jokes at times like these and nodded. As the second set of energy balls hit each other they released a shockwave which spread through the room and smashed the windows which weren't already smashed,

"Piper will flip when she sees what you're doing to her attic," Paige told Belthazar, who glanced at her with a glare before turning back to Logan. Belthazar held his hands a reasonable distance apart and chuckled wickedly as a large energy ball began to generate between them,

"I told you to give up," he said to Logan, before releasing the energy ball and watching as it turned him to a pile of ash.

"Okay Cole, it's time to come back," Phoebe stated, Belthazar nodded and morphed back into Cole as the two women got up from behind the couch and walked over to the empty window frames,

"there's dead men walking all over the city, there must have been too much for Piper," Cole said,

"do you think she's okay?" Phoebe asked,

"she's fine, in pain but fine, I'll go get her," Paige replied, orbing out.

"If we close the wall, will they all go back?" Phoebe asked her husband,

"I have no idea," he replied, looking out at the many ghosts which slowly glided down the street.

In the afterlife, Asendea was chasing Prue through realm of dying plants and ruined beauty,

"Prudence, don't you see, you're being selfish, the dead are terrorising the mortal world and the nature in the afterlife is withering away," the goddess said, as she finally caught up with Prue and grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" Prue yelled, releasing a swarm of black from her mouth which wrapped around Asendea and carried her through the air and back through the wall, then the rogue charmed one continued to make her way through the afterlife.

Asendea looked up at the Barrier of the Living Dead as it began to turn a darker shade of blue,

"I need to end this, I need to stop her vengeance," she said, vanishing in white lights.

The Goddess of Life reappeared in Mount Olympus and ran over to Magnolia; the most recent Angel of Life,

"you're coming with me," she stated,

"what for?" Magnolia asked,

"to bring back the dead," Asendea replied, taking hold of the angel's arm and leading her away.

Not much later,

"I don't see why you couldn't have just done this," Magnolia said, walking over to the marble slab on which Andy's deceased body lay,

"because it'll be good practice for you, now revive him as much as you can and I'll do the rest," Asendea told her student. Magnolia scrunched her eye nervously and held her shaking hands above Andy's body, preparing to release her healing power, but before she could do anything a dark blast through her across the misty chamber.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, he's mine," Windom, the latest Angel of Death, said, as he gradually waltzed from the shadows,

"not anymore," Asendea hissed, stepping out with her eyes glowing,

"I had a feeling you'd be here," a voice said, as Maroias, the God of Death, walked up next to Windom.

"If you don't let us resurrect him then the mortal world is ruined," Asendea began,

"we're neautral, as are you supposedly, if the mortal world is in trouble we should not interfere," Maroias interrupted,

"you didn't let me finish, not only is the mortal world ruined but so the afterlife, the barrier has been opened, I'm surprised you didn't sense it," Asendea said.

"I sensed something, but not once did I suspect someone had opened the barrier, who would do such a thing?" Maroias asked,

"this man's wife, in order to get him back," Asendea said, walking over to the marble slab and looking down at Andy, still clad in the clothes he had worn at death,

"we can fix that," Magnolia said, teleporting next to Asendea, "if we bring him back she'll close the gate and the ghosts will return."

"I'll let him go, but just this time, next time I'll close the gate myself," Maroias told them,

"what? you're giving in just like that?" Windom exclaimed,

"one day you'll learn boy, one day," Maroias said, patting the angel's shoulder and watching as Magnolia calmed herself before trying to heal Andy again.

Back in the afterlife, Prue fought back the happy tears as the finally found Andy,

"what have you done Prue?" he asked, looking around the destruction which was forming,

"it'll only go away once I get you home and close the barrier," she replied, longing to hug and kiss him, but couldn't for the obvious reason that he was a ghost.

"Hello Prue," Gabrielle said, walking towards them and stopping not far away,

"unless you want a permanent place here, get out of my face," Prue threatened,

"actually, that's what I'm here to give you," the fashion columnist said. Gabrielle gesturing wildly and an athame appeared in her hand, it was studded with black jewels, even the blade,

"is that the best you got?" Prue said, Gabrielle grinned and swiped at the air with the athame, causing it to suddenly grow in size and become more like a sword, a sharp point forming at the end of the gold handle to give it something extra.

"What the hell is that thing?" Prue questioned,

"what I'm gonna kill you with," Gabrielle replied, lunging at the witch and narrowly missing her shoulder with the weapon,

"you'll have to get close enough first," Prue stated, pushing Gabrielle away and forming a pyrokinetic sphere, which bounced off the sword like a tennis ball, hitting Prue in the chest and blasting her backwards,

"you can't win Prue, after all, the best bitch always wins," Gabrielle said, a dark smile plastered across her face as she walked towards the Halliwell. Andy felt helpless, her couldn't do anything to stop Gabrielle, even his powers were off due to the transition from life to death, he could only watch as Prue failed to protect herself and Gabrielle punctured her heart with the mystical blade.

"My job is done," Gabrielle whispered, throwing a potion to the ground and standing still while the power that released from it transported her from the afterlife.

Back in the chamber, Magnolia was _very_ slowly managing to heal Andy when Windom's scroll appeared in his hand and made her jump, losing her concentration and therefore losing the healing she'd already done,

"great, now I have to start again," she groaned,

"patience," Asendea told her, as she walked over to Windom and Maroias.

"This is going to be interesting, very interesting," Windom said, waving his hand and making Prue's body appear on the marble slab next to the one on which Andy lay,

"Prudence," Asendea gasped, running over to her, "no, you cannot take her, the power of three will be eternally broken," she told Maroias and Windom.

"She's appeared on my list, I'm going to take her," Windom said,

"and we're not giving up both of them," Maroias added,

"therefore their family must decide who you shall give up," Asendea said, putting on a brave face and dematerialising in white lights.

She materialised in the attic where Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Cole and Leo were,

"Asendea, someone's stopped Prue, Leo's powers are back," Paige beamed,

"I don't think you're going to like the way Prue was stopped," Asendea said,

"what d'you mean?" Piper asked,

"Magnolia, the Angel of Life, had begun reviving Andy when Windom, the Angel of Death, told us that Prue was dead, he made her body appear and it looks like she's been stabbed, but the wound had that magical scent, someone murdered her, and the only demon strong enough to do that was the Source," Asendea replied, "I'm so sorry."

"She's dead, there's a new Source and he killed her, oh god she's really dead," Piper sobbed,

"where's Andy now?" Leo asked, while comforting his wife,

"Magnolia didn't finish healing him," Asendea told them,

"why not?" Paige asked,

"because you've got a choice, we can either bring back Andy, or Prue, death won't give up both," she replied, the family had no words to say, they had been given a choice, and whatever they decided they would still lose someone they loved, and so would the person who they chose to resurrect.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The heart aching decision must be made, bring back Prue, bring back Andy, or bring back neither and cause Grace to become an orphan? Phoebe has a premonition of Gabrielle killing Prue. And Gabrielle prepares to find out the true identity of Megra's father.**

'**Widow, Widower, Or Orphan?' should be up soon.**


	19. Memories and Cemeteries

**God I've been waiting to post this for days, but FFN wouldn't let any of us login, how much did that suck! I changed the title of this chapter cos I like this one better, it kinda rhymes! Some of the flashbacks/memories in this chapter are from my fics and season one of charmed! Okay, so this is the second longest chapter I've written, first and third being Charmocalypse part one and two, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and can't wait to read your reviews!**

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I can clearly see that you clearly understand the problem lol! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! I'm sure Gabby and Natalie would get on well, plotting to ruin the Halliwells lives lol! Since when did the sisters think logically? lol **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Happy Birthday (how many days late was that lol)! Glad you liked it! I thought it would be a good time to bring in Belthazar, as he hasn't appeared since Simply Charmed I don't think! Sorry for killing Prue on your birthday!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Nope, Grace isn't going to choose, that would be the most unfair thing ever, having to pick your mother or father! I'm very evil with subject of Megra's dad, as you'll find out next chapter!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! **

**Memories And Cemeteries: **

Piper lay on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tightly clutched her red pillow, and she thought of her sister:

_A fire is burning around the sisters as Jeremy laughs, Prue suddenly grabs each of her sisters' hands,_

"_come on! we've got to stay together!"_

"_the power of three will set us free,_

_the power of three will set us free,_

_the power of three will set us free."_

_The flames around them are replaced by a swirling wind and they chanted the spell another time, Jeremy stepped closer to them but they didn't stop,_

"_I am not the only one," he told them, as the spell began to take affect,_

"_the power of three will set us free."_

"_I'm one of millions…in places you can't even imagine, in forms would never believe, we are hell on earth! you will never be safe, and you will never be…free!" the warlock yelled, he raised his fists and roared before exploding._

Piper knew Jeremy had been right, he was one of millions, and one of them millions had taken Andy, and now another had taken Prue, no matter how hard they would try those millions would be here forever, as would the pain and suffering of loss amongst the family, as one by one those millions would kill them all off until there was no one left to fight the good fight, and those millions would walk the earth and possibly multiply into billions, loss was a mortal emotion, but for the Halliwell family it always came from a demonic problem.

In the conservatory, Paige was staring out of the windows from where she sat, tears also travelling down her face, she was thinking about when she had first become part of the family:

"_I can't believe you're a witch," Glenn said,_

"_half witch, half whitelighter," Paige corrected with a smile,_

"_you should have seen Karis, she hit that thing with some kind of red electricity," he told her,_

"_apparently Peeper isn't as good as momma and dada," Piper smiled as she entered. Karis grinned at her parents and said,_

"_Peeper and Gwace nice,"_

"_I'm sure they are, hopefully I'll get to learn that for myself soon," Paige said,_

"_you certainly will, we are family after all," the middle sister told her baby sister._

"_Can I have a look at that book Phoebe told me about last night?" Paige asked,_

"_of course, it's your book too," Piper said, leading her up to the attic and leaving Karis with her father._

Then she thought about how well she and Prue had bonded on the morning of Andy's, Phoebe's and Patrice's funeral:

_Prue stood in the kitchen with Grace in her arms,_

"_your daddy loved you very much, and he still does, but he can't be here right now," the eldest sister said, "but he will be soon," she promised, putting one of Grace's brown curls behind her ear._

"_This is probably a stupid question, but are you okay?" Paige asked as she entered, Prue shook her head, "I know how you feel, when my parents, my adoptive ones that is, died, I didn't know how to cope, I missed them so much, but I hated them for leaving me." Prue gave her baby sister a half smile,_

"_I'm gonna look forward to getting to know you," she said,_

"_likewise," Paige replied, Karis wriggled in her mothers arms and an electro-pyrokinetic spark appeared in palm, Prue squinted at the spark and it flew into the sink, disappearing._

The next funeral they went to could possible be Andy's again, or maybe Prue's this time, only they could decide.

In the kitchen, Phoebe sat at the table staring into her glass of water, this made her think of when Prue had allowed herself to die in order to defeat the Angel of Death:

_The four drove to the lake in Piper's jeep, when they got there Phoebe was first to get out of the car, followed by Andy, then Piper, and finally Prue, who was clutching the ivory box._

"_Here," she said, passing it to Piper,_

"_how does it feel? Knowing your mother's killer is about to keep it in the family?" the Angel of Death laughed, as he faded into sight,_

"_it feels good, considering if I die, so do you," Prue replied, she stepped forward and dipped her hand into the lake, hoping the water demon would somehow sense her, and it did. The humungous creature entered her body and she squirmed around inside,_

"_Prue!" Andy exclaimed, but Phoebe and Piper held him back, they watched as she gasped for air and dropped to the ground,_

"_it looks like she's finally been crossed off," the Angel of Death said. He was now facing Prue's spirit, she grinned as he became a whirlwind of black and exploded,_

"_Leo!" Piper called, Leo orbed in at her side and ran to heal Prue, but couldn't,_

"_I can't heal the dead," he said, Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled out a spell, but it was too late, Prue had already been taken away._

_She appeared out of twinkling lights in a beautiful garden,_

"_where am I?" she asked,_

"_Limbo," a voice told her, Prue felt herself fading away again, but then the sensation stopped and a sparkling cloud appeared in the air. It showed her sisters, Andy and Leo, her sisters had just cast a spell to keep her in Limbo until they could get in touch with the Angel of Life, but for now, all she could do was wait._

They had brought Prue back that time, so why should this time be any different? But it was, because things had changed since then, the power of magic in the world had increased and in order for everything to stay at a stupid balance the flow of destiny was different, Andy could be brought back, Prue could be brought back, but not both, they both had a destiny though, so it looks like Trajer wanted to keep the balance by knocking off a powerful being of good, and unfortunately he chose one of them.

The rest of the family were gathered in the attic, also mourning and thinking of memories. Leo was remembering when he had first met Andy:

"_Uh…Andy Trudeau, this is Leo Wyatt, you guys chat and we'll be right back," Prue introduces them, before pushing Andy towards Leo. The two men shake hands,_

"_hey," Andy greets, quite uncomfortably._

Back in Piper's bedroom, the brunette witch had begun thinking of a happier memory:

_Prue was trying on her wedding dress, all of the problems had made her Andy even more determined to have the perfect wedding, and Paige's happiness spell had spread joy across the world, especially in the family. The dress was the traditional white, it had spaghetti straps which had pieces of sparkly white material attached to them, flowing down past her arms, it had a quite low-cut neckline and had a slight ruffle around the waist._

"_You look beautiful," Piper complimented, from the doorway,_

"_thanks," Prue said._

Piper wiped her eyes with her sleeve, though this proved worthless after more tears began to fall, and then she got up off her bed and headed up to the attic, to find Phoebe and Paige were also walking up. They all entered together and their husbands ran straight to them, holding them in a tight, yet comforting, hug,

"what do you want to do?" Leo asked them as the men stepped back slightly,

"we don't know, but can we see them?" Piper replied, looking at Asendea,

"of course, I'll take you there," the goddess said, walking over and transporting them and herself to the marble chamber of the Olympian cemetery,

"what are we gonna do now?" Kyle asked,

"wait," Cole simply replied.

The sisters and Asendea reappeared in-between the slabs on which Prue and Andy lay,

"I'd do anything so that Grace could have both her parents back," Piper whispered,

"me too," Paige agreed,

"ditto," Phoebe said.

"I think we all know what Prue would want us to do," Piper stated,

"she'd give her life for an innocent, especially her family," Paige said,

"but that doesn't help us any further with our decision," Phoebe said,

"yes it does," a voice said, they turned to see Prue's spirit, clad in an angelic white dress which trailed down to the ground, standing behind them.

"Prue, is that really you?" Piper asked,

"yes Piper, it is," she replied,

"we don't know what to do," Paige told her sister, as the living Halliwell sisters began to cry openly again, while Prue tried to fight the lone tear that was rolling down her transparent cheek.

"Yes you do, you said it yourself I'd give my life for an innocent and our family, and that's what I'm doing, you need…" Prue paused to fight back the tears, "…you need to revive Andy, let Grace have her daddy and make sure she knows her mommy loves her very much, but I'm in Heaven now, and when she's a big girl she'll understand that better."

"Prue you can't ask us to let you go," Phoebe sobbed,

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," Prue said, quite sternly in in order to try and hide the pain,

"but we don't want to lose you," Piper cried,

"you can't expect us to cope without you," Paige said through a face full of tears. Prue walked towards her sisters and turned corporeal,

"do this one last thing for me, as my dying wish," she pleaded, holding them all together in a big embrace, she turned to Asendea and nodded,

"girls?" Asendea asked the living sisters. None of them said anything,

"please do this for me," Prue said, looking them all in the eye, Piper stared at her sister,

"do it," she told Asendea, not taking her eyes off Prue. The eldest sister held them close again, thinking of how they're family had either nearly or actually lost each other so many times, she thought of one time in particular:

"_Phoebe!" Piper yelled, she raised her hands to use her power, but it was too late, the fire ball pounded into Phoebe's chest, blasting her backwards,_

"_Leo heal her," Prue instructed, Leo held his hands over Phoebe's body but no healing glow was released,_

"_what's wrong?" Paige asked,_

"_I can't heal the dead," Leo told them._

"_One down, three to go," the Source said, creating another fire ball, Piper blew it up along with his hand,_

"_attack!" he bellowed, a large group of demons shimmered in and began shooting energy balls, electricity and fire in a number of directions. Piper was blowing up a demon when Shax appeared behind her and released a blast of mystical wind and energy, it pounded into her back and threw her through the air into the wall,_

"_I thought the Source 'dealt with him'?" Paige asked, Prue shrugged and channelled all her grief for Phoebe into her power, telekinetically moving a fire ball out of the Source's hand into his chest._

"_Leo, the baby," Piper whimpered as he began to heal her, "it killed the baby,"_

"_I know," he replied after he completed the healing, "and he's gonna pay," the whitelighter stood up with a look of fury on his face, he jumped forward and grabbed Shax, pushing him into the Source's hand and forcing him to absorb a fire ball, vanquishing him. Andy jogged down the stairs to find Phoebe dead lying with her head on Paige's thighs, Piper curled up on the floor crying with Leo holding her close, and Prue deflecting a giant energy ball which a demon had fired, vanquishing the remaining demons apart from the Source._

"_Look at that, the fiancé," the Source said, he sent a blast of fire spiralling into Andy,_

"_Leo," Prue said, Leo ran up the stairs to heal Andy, but after failing to he shook his head,_

"_that's it," Prue screamed. She threw out her hands and sent a barrage of telekinetic energy at the Source, blasting him into the wall with such a force it cracked,_

"_I'll be back," he growled, flaming out. The eldest sister looked around at the mess around her, flames were everywhere and grief was in the air, her fiancé was dead, her sister was dead, and her future niece was dead, the Source had finally won, or had he?_

"Will we ever see you again?" Paige sobbed,

"maybe in a few months, a year or so, when I'm adjusted to the afterlife, which is all happy again because the wall's been closed," Prue replied, trying not to cry anymore and smiling at them, though the salty tears still managed to escape from her eyes, running down and even touching her lips.

"Tell everybody I love them," Prue told them, as Asendea began to revive Andy, she looked at her sisters for a final time before becoming bright lights which, strangely, stayed hovering in the air,

"what's happening?" Paige asked, as Asendea finished healing Andy and he sat up,

"Prue?" he whispered. Suddenly, the bright lights darted through the air and into Prue's body, she shot up with a big gasp for air,

"I'm back," she murmured, "but how?"

"that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you're back," Andy said, pulling her into a hug which was joined by Piper, Paige and Phoebe. But as Phoebe joined in she was hit with a premonition:

_Andy felt helpless, he couldn't do anything to stop Gabrielle, even his powers were off due to the transition from life to death, he could only watch as Prue failed to protect herself and Gabrielle punctured her heart with the mystical blade._

"That bitch," she cursed,

"what is it?" Paige asked, "what did you see?"

"Gabrielle's true nature," Phoebe replied, looking at Prue,

"what d'you mean?" Piper asked,

"Gabrielle's the one who killed me," Prue explained,

"I'm gonna blow her ass all the way back to whatever part of hell she came from," Piper said, showing her anger throwing her powers and accidentally blowing a porcelain vase in the corner of the chamber.

"Lets go then," Paige said, taking Piper's and Phoebe's hands,

"we'll meet you at the manor," Prue told them,

"we're not going to the manor," Phoebe growled, anger towards Gabrielle burning inside of her. Prue watched them dissolve into orbs before turning to Andy,

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but we've been given another chance at life together, and I want to live it to the full," she told him,

"what are you saying?" he asked,

"I want to try for another baby, extend our family," she replied,

"I think that's a great idea," he beamed, happily pulling her into a tight squeeze, "and I've got one of my own." The charmed one got a bit of a surprise when he got down on one knee,

"Andy, what are you doing?" she asked, confused as she was sure they'd been here before,

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell-Trudeau, will you show how much you love me and marry me, again?" he asked,

"renew our vows?" she asked, he nodded,

"of course I will," she replied, once again they hugged and he took out her small hoop earring,

"it's not a perfect fit but I will get you another ring at the time," he told her, as it only went half way down her little finger,

"it couldn't be more perfect," she grinned, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle was sitting on her bed, waiting for the name to appear on the piece of magical 'answers everything' parchment which Divinity had given her, when orbs formed in the room and became Paige, Piper and Phoebe.

"You killed our sister," Piper stated,

"and now we're going to kill you," Phoebe told her,

"I don't have time for this," Gabrielle muttered, creating a blue blast in her hand,

"I could blow you into tiny pieces before that could even get near us," Piper promised, causing Gabrielle to clench her fist and extinguish the blast.

"Go ahead then, kill me," she said, standing up,

"nothing would give us greater please," Phoebe said, firing an electric bolt and throwing Gabrielle into the wall behind her bed, her body collapsing down onto the bed, that was when something which had fallen on the floor caught the angelic seer's eye, she quickly grabbed it up and shoved it in her pocket while Paige and Piper were concentrated on Gabrielle.

"We shouldn't kill her," Paige realised,

"why not?" Phoebe asked, clearly outraged,

"Paige's right, we shouldn't sink to her level," Piper agreed,

"we have to do something," Phoebe stated,

"I think making sure she spends the rest of her life alone will be one way," Piper said,

"you wouldn't dare tell Victor," Gabrielle hissed,

"actually, y'know Gabrielle, I'm a bit of a daredevil, whereas you and your little demon are just devils, so I dare, and I will, first thing tomorrow your husband's gonna be kicking you out on the streets where you belong," Paige told her,

"have a good sleep, as it'll be the last you'll have in a while, I hear cardboard boxes aren't much use against the weather this time of year," Phoebe grinned, before Paige orbed them out.

An hour or so later, the family were all sitting in the living room of the manor while the kids slept in either Patrice's or Charlotte's room,

"the Elders told me how you came back," Leo told Prue, orbing in,

"how?" she asked,

"because you were willing to sacrifice you own life, and anything it could possibly become, in order to save someone you love, there's nothing greater than that," he replied,

"greater than what?" Paige asked,

"love," Prue whispered, snuggling deeper into Andy's hold.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. Okay, I think that was definitely one of my better chapters, probably my saddest and most emotional, don't you think? **

**Next chapter- Gabrielle finds herself homeless. Phoebe learns who the father of Megra is. Divinity attacks. And Glenn, Jennifer and Amber arrive to take Karis to Glenn's parents for the weekend.**

'**Who's The Daddy?' should be up soon.**


	20. Who's The Daddy?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Who's The Daddy:**

Gabrielle arrived at the house she shared with Victor to find three plastic bags on the doorstep, each one containing some of her stuff, while a note was stuck to the door,

"changed the locks, have a nice night, Victor," she read.

"No way is he kicking me out," she hissed, forcing the door open with a blue blast and charging upstairs to find Victor sitting in Megra's room, watching the Devil Child sleep,

"I changed the locks so you wouldn't get in," he said, not even looking at Gabrielle,

"yeah well I don't need a key," she spat, forming a blue blast.

"Are you gonna kill me like you killed my daughter?" he asked, standing up and walking towards her calmly,

"no," she replied, stepping back as she stepped closer to her,

"Prue came back to life, but I'm thinking you wouldn't be so lucky," he said, walking her towards her stairs,

"you wouldn't kill me," she said confidently,

"you wanna bet?" he said.

"I'll give you until I get to three to get the hell out of my house, if you're not out by then I'll throw you out from here," Victor told her, raising his voice and pointing down the stairs,

"one," he began, Gabrielle quickly ran downstairs and out the front door,

"I'll be back for my daughter," she promised, before leaving the house. She heard him lock the door behind her and she sat down on the step, calmed herself down and then picked up her bags and got into the car with them, driving off.

Meanwhile, Paige and Kyle were talking in their kitchen when she glanced up at the clock,

"it's almost nine-thirty, they should be here by now," she said impatiently,

"Paige, everything's gonna be fine, the guest room is all set up for Jennifer and Glenn and then Amber's in with Karis," Kyle told her. Just then the doorbell rang and Paige stood up, brushed down her black top and jeans, and walked over to answer it,

"hey Glenn, Jennifer," she greeted, with a fake smile. It had not been her idea for them to stay here, but Kyle said it was the most civil thing to do considering it was only for one night as Glenn and Jennifer were dropping Amber and Karis at Glenn's parents' tomorrow before the Belland couple headed to a fancy hotel for the weekend.

"Is it okay if Amber goes up, she's really tired," Jennifer said,

"sure," Paige told her charge,

"go on sweetie, I'm sure you can find your sister," Glenn cooed, Amber looked at her father before teleporting out.

She teleported back in again in one of the three bedrooms to find Karis playing with ten week old Aurora. Amber was quite jealous that Aurora got to be with Karis whenever, but that wasn't because she wanted to be with Karis all the time, it was because she didn't like the fact that she wasn't Karis' only sister like she wanted.

"Ka!" she beamed, running over and throwing her arms around Karis,

"Amby!" Karis cheered, "Amby this is Rory," she introduced her baby sister, Amber completely ignored this and hugged Karis again.

At the manor, Piper was tidying up when a darklighter arrow whizzed passed her and into the wall,

"you," she hissed, turning to see Divinity.

"I've got a name," the dark Elder said,

"yeah, and a very ironic one too," Piper said, forming a pyrokinetic spear,

"I'm much faster darling," Divinity grinned, after extinguishing the spear with a lightening bolt,

"don't call me darling," Piper told her, freezing the half demonatrix and taking her crossbow from her hands before she unfroze.

"I'm guessing that even though you're a fallen Elder you still have their weaknesses, so isn't it a bit dangerous to carry something poisonous to you?" she said, pointing the crossbow to Divinity's neck. Suddenly Divinity move from next to Piper to opposite her in a movement of supernatural speed,

"as I said, I'm much faster," she said, before leaving in flurry of dark orbs. Before Piper could blow it up, the crossbow orbed from her hands,

"looks like they play follow the leader," the witch said, before going to back to her tidying.

At the penthouse, Phoebe held the piece of folded up parchment she'd been nervous to read since stealing it from Gabrielle the previous night,

"time to find out if Cole is that brat's father," she said to herself, unfolding the parchment and reading what it said,

"I feel sick," she groaned, leaving it on her bed and running into the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

The following morning, Glenn, Jennifer, Amber and Karis had already left and the rest of the family were at the manor,

"that was dad on the phone, he told Gabrielle to get out last night, so she's homeless," Piper told them, putting the phone back on the hook.

"Good," Prue and Paige said in unison,

"I thought you'd be happier about it Pheebs?" Piper asked,

"I know who Megra's father is," the Seer blurted out,

"what, who?" everybody asked at the same time, though the loudest of them was Cole.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it…" she began, pausing to look Cole in the eye and then continuing to tell them.

Outside the manor, Gabrielle stood there, glaring at the grand Victorian home,

"those witches are gonna pay, they all are," she promised, getting into her car and driving off.

She drove to the house which she no longer lived in and walked up to the door, blasting it open before walking up the stairs to Megra's room. She opened it and found her daughter wasn't there, in fact the house was empty. The fashion columnist began to pack up some of Megra's stuff in a mini suitcase before remembering Paige, Piper and Phoebe had distracted her from reading the parchment last night and she still didn't know who the father was. She went into the bed room she had formerly shared with Victor and couldn't find it anymore, coming to the conclusion that the sisters had taken it, which was actually a good thing because it meant Victor hadn't found it and didn't know before her. The redhead picked up the mini suitcase along with a larger suitcase containing more of her own things, and hers and Megra's passports, before leaving the house again and putting everything in the car.

Cole shimmered into the penthouse to find Gabrielle waiting for him,

"what are you doing here?" he asked,

"I came to say goodbye," she replied, standing up and walking towards him, "I've packed some stuff and as soon as I get Megra we're off to Spain, but first I need to get something from your wife."

"You mean this?" he asked, handing the parchment, she quickly unfolded it and read the answer,

"are you still gonna take Megra to Spain after reading that?" the half demon asked, she folded the parchment back up and put it in her pocket before answering,

"it's better if she grows up without a father and not be a problem, than with a father and be a problem," Gabrielle said, before planting a small kiss on his cheek and leaving.

Next, Gabrielle arrived at the park where Victor was pushing Megra on the swings,

"I'm taking her to Spain Victor," she told him, he didn't say anything, "but before I do I want you to read this," she took the parchment from her pocket and handed it to him,

"what's this?" he asked, beginning to unfold it,

"something you deserve to know," she replied, watching as he read it and handed it back.

"Please let me take her without a fight," Gabrielle pleaded,

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but I think she'll have a good life with you," Victor said, scooping Megra up and kissing her on the head before handing her to the mother,

"have a good life," he told his wife.

Later on,

"may I have a ticket for myself and my daughter to Spain please?" Gabrielle asked,

"of course," the woman at the desk replied, accepting Gabrielle's credit card and running it through the machine to find a problem,

"excuse me a minute," she said, calling someone through the phone. When the put the phone down she took some scissors from next to her and cut the credit card in half,

"I'm sorry Mrs Bennet but it doesn't look like you can afford it," she said,

"looks like I'm stuck here," Gabrielle whispered, "there's a reason for everything," she smirked.

Gabrielle had found a hotel near the airport and had got a room for herself and Megra there.

"Now that we're stuck here I'm gonna use it to my advantage," she told her daughter, "your daddy will give us money to buy you nice things, and my divorce will give us money, I just want you to have a good life my little nutmeg," she stroked her daughter's hair and watched as she fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. So now everyone knows who the father is except you guys! I'm sorry but I couldn't resist the thought of you reading that all the characters knew and then not knowing yourselves, I'm sorry, I'm evil lol!**

**Next chapter- Glenn's parents find Karis hard to handle by themselves. Gabrielle goes to visit someone in New York. When Leo suggests he takes half the responsibilities at P3, Piper fears she's going to become a desperate housewife. **

'**Special K' should be up soon. **


	21. Special K

**Hi, so I've gotta admit this chapter isn't as good as I hoped it was gonna be, but it pretty much explains why Karis is the way she is!**

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Gabrielle explode? Well not quite lol! You're always right lol (that was sincere just so y'know)! I always saw Prue as the selfless sister, I mean that's how she died in the show, protecting an innocent, even though that innocent ended up dying too! Peanut has gotten me into Prue/Andy more so now I love it too! There's another thing you're right about, I'm actually having second thoughts about the father I've chosen!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! I'm not telling you in this chapter lol!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! I don't really like Amber, even though she's only appeared in a small part of a chapter lol! I might keep you waiting until a later chapter! **

**Charmed Dawn: Glad you liked it! You are my 100th reviewer, congratulations! She wouldn't necessarily say that! **

**At last but not least, The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Were you annoyed when you had to stop at that part lol! I like writing some Prue/Andy fluff now and again, it shows a different side to my Prue considering half the time the evil powers which she inherited when an evil cloud of smoke possessed her father on the night of her conception make her go all demonic lol! You will be seeing Grandma Purple, and another grandma too! **

**Special K:**

Karis awoke under the pink covers of the bed, she looked around and remembered she was at her grandparents' house. She jumped out of bed, ran into Amber's room and found she was already awake, then she orbed downstairs and found Violet making cakes while Amber played with her dolls.

"I wanna make cakes!" Karis exclaimed,

"oh my sweet you can, but first go and get dressed," Violet told her, Karis looked down at her purple 'Snoopy' pyjamas, which her dad had bought her, and then orbed upstairs.

Minutes later she orbed back down having changed into some denim dungarees and a yellow t-shirt,

"now my sugar pumpkin, wash your hands and then you can start helping," Violet instructed, Karis nodded and climbed onto the stool so she could reach the taps. Amber didn't care much for baking cakes as she was too young, instead she'd rather play with her toys or chase Molly, the dog, around the house.

"Grandma Purple, do you wish you was magic?" Karis asked,

"sometimes, so I could wave my hands and make you disappear," Violet joked, Karis glared at her grandmother,

"I mean it!" she said in a raised tone,

"don't take that tone with me missy, otherwise no cakes for you," Violet warned,

"stupid cakes," Karis growled, destroying the bowl, containing the cake mixture, with an electro-pyrokinetic bolt, before orbing off the stool and storming upstairs.

"At least one of my granddaughters is content with anything," Violet said, looking over at Amber,

"Amber, you wanna play with Molly in the garden?" Neil asked, walking in from outside, Amber just looked at her grandfather before teleporting over to him and running outside, stopping to telekinetically throw a ball towards Molly.

At the manor, the Halliwell-Wyatt family were having breakfast when Charlotte, who was going to be three in just over a month, began levi-orbing,

"Charley sit down," Piper ordered,

"bweakfast up here?" the telepathic half Elder asked,

"no, now sit down," Piper replied. Charlotte obeyed and returned to her chair, only to have Patrice turn her sister's sausage to ice,

"Patrice Phoebe Halliwell-Wyatt apologise to your sister immediately," Piper commanded, glancing at Leo to see he found the situation quite amusing,

"I'm glad somebody finds it funny," she said,

"look Piper, Charley isn't upset, so no need to get all angry," he told her, "maybe all the work is stressing you out, how bout I help, take, or share, some responsibilities of the club?" the Elder suggested.

"You mean so I can stay at home and become a housewife?" Piper exclaimed,

"no, well not forever, just take a week off, I can handle it," he told her, before kissing her on the cheek and orbing out,

"I suppose I could do with a bit of time off," Piper realised, beginning to clean up the breakfast plates.

In New York, Gabrielle got out of her car and walked up to the apartment block she had stopped at, Megra balanced on her hip. On the way up to the apartment where she was going, a dog began barking at them so Megra glared at it with black eyes and morphed into her devil form and back again within a few seconds, scaring the dog and making it back away. When they got to the right apartment she knocked on the door and a man answered it,

"where's Katrina?" was the first thing she asked,

"who are you?" the man questioned,

"it's okay Ray, she's my sister," a voice said behind the man, then he stepped back so Gabrielle could clearly see the eighteen year old brunette standing there.

Not much later, Katrina and Gabrielle were in a café, Megra sitting in her stroller, happily scaring the kids and animals there without any adults noticing.

"Couldn't you of thought of something more original than sister?" Gabrielle asked, taking a sip of her coffee,

"well I wasn't really gonna tell him you're my mom," Katrina spat, though her tone was quite quiet so nobody could here,

"no need to remind me," Gabrielle muttered, before getting Megra out from her stroller and setting her on the lap.

"So who's that?" Katrina asked,

"your sister," Gabrielle replied,

"so you've had another, is she the precious little devil child you wanted?" Katrina said,

"yes," Gabrielle quietly replied, as if ashamed of something.

"You really don't like being reminded of when you abandoned me seventeen years ago, and then eight years ago, and then four years ago," the young adult said,

"I had no choice to abondon you as a baby, Hecate would have killed you if I hadn't, it was her that wanted a precious little devil child, all I wanted was a daughter for who she was," Gabrielle told her.

"What are you doing here mom?" Katrina questioned,

"I came to get you, I want you to come back to San Francisco with me," Gabrielle replied,

"how do I know you won't just leave once I'm there?" Katrina said,

"because there's a lot of things I need to take care of there myself," the redhead said, finishing off her coffee.

Back at the Bellands' house,

"grandma Patty lets me use magic when she comes to visit from Heaven," Karis argued, this gave Violet, who had just told Karis she didn't want her using magic for the rest of the weekend, an idea.

"Do you know how to get your grandma Patty here?" the woman asked,

"there's a spell but I don't know it, but I can make one up," Karis replied, before chanting:

"grandma Patty come now,

with a flying moo-moo cow."

Out of white lights the corporeal figure of Patty Halliwell appeared, and in her hand was a strange toy which looked like a cow with wings,

"it worked!" Karis beamed, hugging her Halliwell grandmother's leg before taking the toy cow and running off to play with it with Amber.

"Urm, you're Violet Belland if I'm not mistaken?" Patty said,

"yes, I am, we met at Glenn's and Paige's wedding," Violet nodded,

"okay, well how can I be of help?" Patty asked,

"I was wondering if you could cast a spell, so we could understand exactly why Karis is so strong minded, short fused and extremely stubborn," Violet said,

"well the stubbornness is a Halliwell trait, so no need to worry about that, but I too wonder about the other things, I think I have a spell in mind," Patty replied, before saying a spell:

"no longer can we wait,

so let our granddaughter truly communicate."

A mixture of golden and white lights swirled together to form a young woman,

"Karis?" Violet asked,

"whoa am I in the past?" the girl asked,

"I think my spell brought you here so you could tell us what we want to know," Patty replied,

"well in that case it's so good to see you both," Future Karis beamed, pulling them both into a hug.

Ten minutes later,

"so what exactly is it you need help with?" Future Karis asked,

"you," Patty replied, "well past you,"

"yes, it's hard to cope," Violet agreed, walking in and closing the door behind her, having just been to check on Karis and Amber.

"Yeah, I've been told a lot how much trouble I was when I was smaller," Karis said,

"well do you know why?" Violet asked,

"I think so," Karis replied.

"When I was two I just had my parents, a normal little life, then within a day I gained a whole big family and lost three of them almost instantly, demons attacking didn't really help, and, well, I went from getting all of my parents' attention to getting what was left after the demons and the rest of the family got it," she explained,

"but if we give you all this attention you want then there'll be less attention to demon attacks and everybody could get extremely hurt, some killed," Patty stated,

"exactly, that's why this all stays between us, you can't try and give me more attention or anything like that, it'll change who I've become, and, trying not to sound to vain, I like who I've become," the future girl told them.

"You really are a special girl," Violet said,

"I remember, I used to get called Special K, because both my sisters, even though they aren't related, have got 'A' names and I'm the only 'K', I still get called Special K sometimes now, mostly by Amber and Aurora," Karis smiled,

"I'm gonna look forward to visiting you in the future," Patty said,

"as will I," Violet agreed, before they shared a three-way hug and Future Karis departed in the same lights she had appeared in.

"I should be going too," Patty told Violet,

"well I'm so glad you came, she's a beautiful little granddaughter we've got there," Violet said,

"she certainly is," Patty said, as the two women hugged and Patty vanished,

"grandma purple, can we make chocolate brownies?" Karis asked, running in with excitement,

"of course my sweet," Violet replied, smiling at Karis and already seeing some of the aspects which were going to make her a beautiful young woman.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Gabrielle returns to San Francisco, bringing Katrina with her, and causes trouble. **

'**The Bitch Is Back' should be up soon.**


	22. The Bitch Is Back

**Right, Karis is home from the Bellands' and Glenn, Jennifer and Amber have gone to visit Jennifer's family in L.A. There was no questions so I'll just say a BIG thanks to those who reviewed!**

**The Bitch Is Back:**

Phoebe was at work and trying to find Elise when the doors opened and someone she didn't expect to see walked in,

"what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, walking over,

"I work here," Gabrielle replied,

"I thought you were going to Spain and were going to email in your column?" Phoebe said,

"I changed my mind," Gabrielle told her.

"So where've you left Megra, considering everybody thinks your in Spain and won't be looking after her," the angelic seer asked,

"she's with Katrina," the fashion columnist replied,

"Katrina?"

"my other daughter, had her when I was seventeen, Hecate forced me to abondon her, no big deal," then Gabrielle walked into her office like everything was normal.

At the manor, Piper had strangely developed a 'housewife' attitude since Leo had offered to help out with the club, and was cooking and cleaning all day long.

"Piper, what are you wearing?" Paige asked, orbing in to see her big sister wearing a flowery white dress under a frilly pink apron,

"clothes, as should you be, cover yourself up," Piper said, throwing a towel at the cleavage which her sister was showing.

"Since when were you such a sensible dresser? you're fighting demons in stilettos half the time," Paige said,

"yes, but I'm home in the day now, half of it with the girls, I have to set the right example," Piper told her, beginning to move her feather duster across a shelf,

"oh good god," Paige muttered, seeing Piper stand on a chair so she could reach up to clean the very top of the cabinet.

"Paige, be a doll and bring that vase of flowers," Piper said, walking through to the kitchen,

"be a doll?" Paige said, shocked at her sister's choice of language, the witchlighter obeyed and the demand and carried the vase through to the kitchen. When she passed Piper the vase, a white flash travelled from Piper to Paige,

"what am I wearing?" the middle charmed one asked, confused,

"oh I think it's just lovely," Paige complimented,

"Paige, are you okay?" Piper asked,

"I'm simply glorious, would you mind if I borrowed that dress?" she replied,

"sure, I'll just go change out of it," Piper said, still completely bewildered at the whitelighter-witch's behaviour.

Back at the Bay Mirror, Phoebe charged into Gabrielle's office wanting an explanation,

"how do you have another daughter?" she asked,

"do I have to give you 'the talk'?" Gabrielle smirked,

"I'm not in the mood for a game of lets be a smart ass now tell me," Phoebe snapped.

"After Hecate failed to have the devil child, having me instead, she found a suitor for me when I was sixteen, a warlock called Zile, ugly thing he was, well anyway, I didn't like Zile so I went running into the arms of another demon, and when I was seventeen I gave birth to Katrina, but when we found out she wasn't the devil child, Hecate got pissed off and forced me to abondon her, but now she's back and I can't believe how much she's like me," Gabrielle explained,

"oh great," Phoebe muttered under her breath, before heading out of the office.

At Paige's house, the witchlighter was merrily cleaning away, wearing the dress and apron she had borrowed from Piper, when Kyle walked in with four month old Aurora in his arms,

"Paige, what are you doing?" he asked,

"cleaning, why dear, can't you see me properly, maybe some glasses are in order," she replied, walking over and beginning to examine his eyes.

"Paige, my sight is fine, but you're evidently not, since when did you clean and wear clothes like that?" the federal agent asked,

"since today, I borrowed these clothes from Piper, aren't they just lovely," she beamed,

"something's definitely wrong," he stated,

"oh I know, I can't believe I forgot to clean that lamp," she said, spotting a dusty lamp in the corner of the table beside the sofa, Kyle rolled his eyes and put Aurora in her playpen, before grabbing the phone and dialling the number for Prue's cell phone.

In an apartment not far from the penthouse, Katrina was playing with her baby sister when the devil child threw a fire ball at her elder sibling, who luckily managed to roll out of the way.

"You little brat," she growled, creating a thermal sphere in her palm,

"mommy!" Megra screeched, but Katrina shook her head,

"mommy can't hear you anymore," she grinned, throwing the thermal sphere only for it to be blasted back at her by a red bubble which formed around Megra.

"Looks like the devil child _is_ powerful," Katrina said, pressing her hand on the burn the sphere had made on her shoulder,

"bad," Megra giggled, then she shot fire from her mouth, though Katrina was more prepared this time and extinguished it with a ball of ice.

Back at the manor, Piper was tidying Patrice's bedroom when Phoebe walked in,

"guess what," she said,

"what?" Piper asked,

"Gabrielle had another daughter when she was seventeen, and by the sides of it this other daughter is a mini-bitch," the seer replied.

"I'll see you mini-bitch and raise you psycho cleaning sister," Piper said,

"what?" Phoebe asked,

"Paige, she's turned into some kind of creepy housewife, and the strange thing is I can't help but think that I'm connected," the middle charmed one explained.

"How bout we pay her a visit?" Phoebe suggested,

"why not," Piper replied,

"here take my hand," Phoebe instructed,

"why?" Piper asked,

"because Zeus paid me a little visit yesterday and gave me a gift so I wouldn't have to say a spell or have someone orb or shimmer me to Olympia when my seer-ness was needed," Phoebe replied,

"what?" Piper asked, confused,

"just take my hand," Phoebe ordered, grabbing Piper's hand and smiling as they were consumed by golden lights and vanished.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked, as they reappeared in Paige's house,

"teleporting, but it's prettier than normal teleporting so I like to call it flashing, sounds cooler," Phoebe replied,

"flashing, you know a lot about that don't you," Piper smirked,

"I will flash you back there and make you drive if you don't apologise," Phoebe threatened, hitting her sister on the shoulder,

"sorry, please don't _flash_ me," Piper giggled, Phoebe ignored this comment and set off upstairs.

They got up there just in time to see a glow transfer from Paige to Prue,

"Piper, weren't you wearing this a second ago?" the whitelighter-witch asked, very confused,

"Paige, you insisted your borrowed that from me over an hour ago, and I'm thinking that whatever happened to you happened to me and is now happening to Prue," the molecular replied, watching as Prue began dusting some shelves.

"It's like some kind of desperate housewife curse," Phoebe said,

"it certainly is," Paige agreed, as Prue telekinetically stripped her of the apron and put it on herself.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The sisters investigate the 'desperate housewife curse', leading to a problem. **

'**Demonic Housewives' should be up soon.**


	23. Demonic Housewives Part One

**In a big rush so I'll just say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Demonic Housewives Part One:**

Piper, Paige and Phoebe sat watching Prue clean Karis' bedroom,

"what're we gonna do?" Phoebe asked,

"I have no idea," Piper sighed.

Down in the underworld,

"Targon, is my spell working?" Divinity asked, orbing in next to a petite, feeble, hunchback, demon who was stirring a cauldron,

"not as well as we hoped mistress, it would appear that the curse is moving from sister to sister rather than effecting them all," he replied.

"Well then it looks like we'll just have to step it up a notch," she stated, creating a jar in her hands and tipping the contents into the cauldron, creating a pop, followed by an explosion and then a cloud of pure black rising from the magical liquid.

Prue stopped cleaning for a moment while her eyes turned demonic red, as did Piper's, Phoebe's and Paige's, then their whole bodies flashed red for a second while their clothes changed. Prue's became red and black striped leather pants, with a red leather bra and a black, tight, leather apron, her raven hair lifted up and tied into a ponytail. Piper's clothes became a black, leather, mini skirt, with a pink, leather, corset and stiletto pink shoes, while her hair instantly curled itself and both sides became partially pinned back with black hairpins. Phoebe's changed into a black, leather, mini dress which had a blue lightening bolt across the front, and her hair became braided with blue streaks mixed in. Finally, Paige's clothes transformed into black leather pants, which had a silver flame pattern along the sides, and then she had a halter neck, quite low-cut, silver, leather, top, and her hair became perfectly straight with silver highlights.

"I think we've gone from house_wives_, to house-_sluts_," Paige commented, as their eyes turned back to normal,

"maybe these outfits our all part of that little curse?" Phoebe suggested,

"well the curse is taking a nap because I'm back," Prue told them,

"I have a feeling the curse is taking time out to get bigger, take us from desperate housewives to demonic housewives," Piper said, looking at her appearance in the mirror,

"I think you might just be right," Paige agreed, before all of their eyes turned red again and weaponry appeared in their hands, though the weaponry was in the form of cleaning equipment. A feather duster with the feather part as a flame appeared to Piper, while a toilet brush with the brush part as small blades to Phoebe, two cans of stain removal to Prue, each can releasing acid when sprayed, and then a mini hover, which released extremely strong wind, to Paige.

"Lets get cleaning girls," Prue grinned, spraying acid all over the furniture. Leo and Kyle walked in to see exactly what the sisters were doing,

"uh Leo, what's happening?" Kyle asked,

"don't ask me," he replied,

"try to disrupt our cleaning and you'll meet my little friend," Phoebe threatened, pointing her blade brush at them,

"cleaning? you're making the place worse," Kyle stated,

"how dare you," Piper hissed, storming towards him with her fire duster, but Leo orbed himself and his friend out before she could get to them.

"We'll deal with them later, for now, we have to keep cleaning," Paige said,

"lets go to the penthouse, that place could do with a good clean," Phoebe told them, Paige nodded and orbed her sisters out, except the orbs were dark.

At the penthouse, Cole was watching Cassandra and Charlotte play, when a cloud of dark orbs formed the four Halliwell sisters,

"why did you come here in dark orbs?" he questioned,

"no time to explain, we've got cleaning to do," Prue replied, beginning to spray acid around, Cole ran forward and shimmered the kids out without hesitation.

"He'll be back, but until then we can go clean his office," Phoebe said, walking through to the room which Cole had made his office and hitting his laptop with her lethal toilet brush first.

Later on, all of the husbands were gathered at the manor while all the kids were at Magic School,

"the Elders think a demon has put a spell on them somehow," Leo said,

"well whatever it is we need to reverse it, they're like evil housewives, house-demons is what they are," Kyle stated.

"Did the Elders mention a way how to stop it?" Cole asked,

"no, they said only the being who cursed them can un-curse them," Andy replied,

"well things just keep getting better and better," Cole muttered.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind leaving now," Paige said, as she orbed herself and her sisters in,

"we mind," Cole replied, stepping forward and forming a low voltage energy ball.

"You wouldn't dare throw that," Prue snarled,

"wouldn't I?" Cole said, releasing the energy ball and blasting his eldest sister-in-law through the air,

"get them!" she yelled. Piper nodded and blinked at her fiery weapon, causing it to shimmer out, then she turned her attention to the husbands and threw a fire ball with one hand and an energy ball with the other, though the men managed to dodge both.

"Now it's me turn," Paige hissed, conjuring a darklighter crossbow and firing at Leo, but before it could reach him it exploded. The witchlighter turned to see Piper with her hands held out,

"we're not killing them Paige, without them we wouldn't be housewives, we'd just be…house," she told her youngest sister.

"Then what are we doing with them?" Phoebe asked,

"Paige, orb them into the basement until we've finished our work," Prue ordered, Paige smiled at the husbands and waved her hand, causing them all to drop unconscious, then she blinked at them and they vanished in dark orbs, orbing back in down in the basement.

Back in the underworld, Divinity smiled as she looked into the seeing mirror, watching her plan unfold before her very eyes.

"With the charmed ones in their current, demonic, state and their housewife distractions, I will be able to get the book of shadows, which should have turned along with them," she told Targon,

"excellent plan mistress," he complimented,

"I know," she gloated, before orbing out.

**To be continued…**


	24. Demonic Housewives Part Two

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry I haven't been replying individually lately, but that should start again in the next chapter or so!**

**Demonic Housewives Part Two:**

Phoebe was scratching against a plate with her blade brush when she gave up and destroyed it with an energy ball,

"you can never quite get those things clean enough," she said, before doing the same to another set of plates.

"Phoebe, that's some of my best china!" Piper exclaimed, shimmering in behind her sister and hitting her on the hip with a low voltage energy ball, "never do that again!"

"oh shut up Piper," Phoebe spat,

"don't tell me to shut up!" Piper hissed,

"or what?" Phoebe asked,

"or you'll get this," Piper threatened, forming a fire ball in her hand.

"Calm down, we're housewives, not demons," Prue told them, shimmering in with Paige orbing after her,

"actually, that's exactly what you are," a voice said, they turned to see Divinity holding the Book of Shadows, "if you weren't I wouldn't have been able to get this," she grinned.

"You, you gave us these powers, these tools," Phoebe said,

"yes, I did, I only did it to help you, housewives need their tools," the fallen Elder said, the sisters strangely excepted this,

"take the damn book, we've got work to do," Prue told her, Divinity slyly smiled before orbing out. Her curse was working perfectly, soon their housewife obsession would go to far and, along with their new demonic abilities and nature, would lead them to self destruction, just like the half demonatrix had planned.

The Halliwells continued their housework while their husbands regained consciousness in the basement,

"I can't orb," Andy stated,

"me either," Leo agreed,

"I can't shimmer," Cole said,

"the sisters must have cast a spell to stop you, luckily I'll be able to phase us out," Kyle said. The federal agent walked up to the door and phased just his hand, but when he came to put it through the door he was shocked by some kind of forcefield and blasted down the stairs.

"I think the spell us to stop us from getting out anyway," Andy said, helping Kyle up,

"I have a plan, though it's a bit risky, especially for you Kyle," Leo said,

"go ahead," Kyle instructed,

"if I shoot lightening, Cole throws energy balls and Andy with his thermal touch, we might be able to weaken the forcefield enough so that you can quickly phase through it, or make it weak enough that you'll be able to phase the actual forcefield," the Elder replied.

"It's worth a shot," Cole said,

"I agree," Kyle nodded,

"okay then, lets get started," Andy said, igniting a thermal glow around his hands while Cole created two energy balls and Leo charged up lightening bolts from each hand. They all fired at the basement door together, making it explode into many different pieces, before the blasts moved further and began beating against a faint blue barrier. The forcefield began to flicker and falter,

"Kyle now," Leo instructed, Kyle nodded and ran towards the shield, phasing out and charging through it, sliding halfway across the kitchen floor.

"Can you phase us now?" Cole asked, as he, Leo and Andy walked up to the barrier from the other side, Kyle nodded and reached out to touch the forcefield in hopes of phasing it, but ending up being blasted again,

"we could always hit it again," Andy suggested,

"god knows what damage the sisters could have done by then, god knows what damage they've already done, Kyle, you'll have to handle this," Leo said, Kyle nodded and headed upstairs.

He found the sisters in the attic, they were about to start 'cleaning'.

"How did you get out of the basement?" Prue questioned,

"magic," he replied, before move at hyper speed towards them, knocking them to the side and he whizzed over to the pedestal where the Book of Shadows belonged.

"The book, it's gone," he stated,

"yes, it is, now if you don't mind…" Prue said, waving her hand and flinging him through the window, his body crashing down outside.

"That's my husband you bitch!" Paige screamed, conjuring her crossbow,

"go to hell Paige!" Prue screeched, shooting an energy ball at her little sister which Piper froze,

"what is going on?" the middle charmed one yelled.

"We've got the powers of demons, and now we're acting like them," Phoebe replied,

"nobody asked you Freebie," Prue snapped,

"what did you just call me?" the seer exclaimed, creating a fire ball in her hand.

"Freebie! Freebie! Freebie!" Prue teased, dodging the fire ball after Phoebe threw it,

"stop it!" Piper yelled, gesturing with her hands and blasting all three of her sisters through the air,

"try that again and I'll get you twice as bad," Paige snarled, forming an energy ball,

"shut up Paige!" Phoebe ordered,

"you shut up Freebie," Prue spat.

Down in the underworld, Divinity frowned curiously at the Book of Shadows as the triquetra on the front began to shake, and then the ovals split away from the circle,

"charmed, they're not charmed anymore, they're just, demons," she whispered, staring at the broke triquetra.

"Actually mistress, it would appear that this has somehow triggered something and broken the curse, though the Seer sister is still under the curse," Targon told her,

"yes, that is because she's is not a charmed one, she is not connected to the book of shadows in the way her sisters are," Divinity said, opening the book to the front page,

"if I can reword the spell they first used to receive their powers, I may be able to receive their abilities before they have the chance to sort it out," she stated, running her finger along the words of the spell and beginning to think of a suitable rewrite.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Will the charmed ones make up and restore their powers before Divinity can get her hands on them?**

'**Still Charmed' should be up soon.**


	25. Still Charmed

**Replies- **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Yeah, he came to the rescue but failed lol! I knew you'd like that 'Freebie' bit! I'm glad you love this plot, but it comes to an end in this chapter! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Phoebe and her toilet brush lol! **

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! That maths test sounds bad, I bet it was! Cassandra will play part in a subplot in the sequel which will revolve around the Turners, but Aurora has shown no signs of inheriting warlock powers at all, in fact her empathy is the complete opposite of evil powers, so I'm not sure about her! **

**Still Charmed:**

Phoebe looked on as lights encircled her sisters, returning them to their former appearance.

"What happened?" Piper asked, clearly confused,

"Phoebe, what are you wearing?" Prue asked, Phoebe's gaze turned to a glare as she threw her sisters through the air with an electric bolt and shimmered out.

"What the hell did she do that for?" Piper exclaimed, as she lifted her head up off the wooden floor,

"I think it has something to do with that curse we were thinking about," Paige replied, as she stood up and walked over to the pedestal to find the book gone,

"does that have something to do with the curse?" Prue asked, looking at the empty pedestal.

In the underworld, Divinity was shocked when the book of shadows quickly flew from her hands,

"the book, it's not evil anymore!" she squawked, shooting lightening at the wall in fury.

"That's because the sisters aren't," Targon timidly said,

"yes, but they're also powerless, they don't even have demon powers anymore, so how is the book protected itself from me? if they're powerless then it should be to damnit!" Divinity yelled.

"The sisters may be powerless, the book may be powerless, but I am not," a voice said, and then Melinda Warren; the witch who had created the charmed destiny, appeared from spiralling white lights, her body becoming corporeal as she flicked her hand at the book and it flew into her arms. The deceased powerhouse quickly glanced at a few of the pages in the book, confirming her suspicions by finding the pages blank,

"book or no book, I have a spell to retrieve the charmed ones powers, and once I have them, the book will be drawn to _me_, the words will be restored, and it will belong to _me_," Divinity said, holding up a piece of paper she had taken from her pocket. Melinda simply gestured at the paper and it floated over to her,

"try to get there powers now," she smiled, telekinetically tearing the paper into tiny pieces before disappearing in the same spiritual lights she had arrived in. Divinity stormed over to the torn paper and picked up a handful, walking over to Targon and dropping it into his hands,

"fix it," she ordered, walking away and orbing out mid-stride.

Back at the manor, Piper was scrying for Phoebe, while Paige writ a spell, and Prue tried a spell, which she had written, to summon the book of shadows back, the three of them completely unaware that Kyle was practically dying in the front garden and Leo, Andy and Cole were still in the basement.

"Hello my daughters," a voice said, as Melinda Warren formed from swirling lights,

"Melinda, wow, what are you doing here?" Piper asked in shock,

"I came to help," she replied,

"help us with what?" Prue questioned, Melinda then explained everything, from them becoming demonic housewives up to them losing their powers and the powers of the book.

"So, you're saying, because we used our powers against each other, which we can't even remember, we've lost our powers?" Paige said, Melinda nodded,

"yes, and the only way you can restore them is by reconnecting as sisters, even if you don't remember what happened, you have become quite distant now that you have your own little families, it's time for you to prove you're _still_ charmed," she replied, placing the book on the pedestal,

"I'll just be a call away," she said, transporting from the room.

"So how're we gonna do this?" Paige asked,

"well I suppose that we should welcome you into our homes more, I mean, when we are together we're always here," Prue said to Piper, glancing around at their surroundings as she spoke.

"It's okay, I mean, the book of shadows is here," Piper said,

"yeah, but I hope you don't think that's the only reason we come here," Paige told her, Piper gave a small shrug.

About ten or so minutes and many words later, the sisters, for some reason, still hadn't reconnected enough to restore their powers.

"I don't know what else we can do," Prue said,

"how bout you try not to scream," Phoebe said, shimmering in with an athame in each hand,

"get out of here," Prue told her other sisters,

"no," Piper defied,

"not without you," Paige added. Suddenly, the triquetra glowed and moved back together,

"the power of three," Prue whispered, raising her hand and telekinetically moving the athames out of Phoebe's hands.

"Power of two," Phoebe corrected, with an evil grin, after striking Piper with an energy ball and throwing her backwards,

"Phoebe, what have you become?" Melinda said, returning beside Piper.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" the second to youngest sister said,

"shouldn't you be angelic?" Paige hissed, healing Piper and helping her up,

"a lot of people should be a lot of things," Phoebe replied, forming an energy ball. She was about to throw it at her sisters when Melinda began to chant:

"evil possession lurking in my midst,

for no more shall you exist."

"Say the spell with me," she told the charmed ones, who nodded and the four of them continued to chant:

"evil possession lurking in my midst,

for no more shall you exist,

evil possession lurking in my midst,

for no more shall you exist."

They said the spell for a fourth and final time, as Phoebe was shrouded in black mist and clusters of golden light. The two forces battled around her until the light defeated the darkness and then also disappeared, leaving her standing there in what she had been wearing before becoming a demonic housewife.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised to her sisters,

"it's okay Pheebs, we wouldn't be the Halliwells if one of us wasn't evil at one time or another," Piper said, as they grouped together in a four-way hug.

In the underworld, Divinity launched an energy ball at Targon in anger, vanquishing him,

"my plan has failed," she growled, throwing more energy balls at the walls.

Back at the manor, Melinda had informed them of their husbands' whereabouts and they had freed Leo, Cole and Andy, then Leo had healed Kyle.

"I'm so glad you came Melinda," Piper said,

"as am I," their ancestor agreed. The Warren witch moved over to the book of shadows and placed her hands on the front,

"the charmed ones," she whispered, looking up at them and smiling proudly.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- An evil witch, who is trapped in the ghostly plane, uses a spell to swap places with Melinda's soul, putting the Warren witch's spirit in the ghostly plane while she takes control of the corporeal body Melinda has formed for herself. She then plans to get the charmed ones to resurrect her, thinking they will do it for their ancestor, but will they?**

'**Which Witch Is A Warren Witch?' should be up soon. **


	26. Which Witch Is A Warren Witch?

**Sorry for the delay, lots of problems not enough time to explain! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Which Witch Is A Warren Witch?**

In the ghostly plane, an old, ugly, and evil witch was hovering a few feet above the floor, she sniffed the air and cackled wildly,

"Melinda Warren, I've been waiting for you to pay the charmed ones a visit," she snorted, glancing around at this version of the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, before closing her eyes tight and concentrating.

At the actual manor, Melinda had said her goodbyes and was about to turn non-corporeal, in order to leave, when a cold sensation consumed her, and when it had passed she found herself in the ghostly plane.

Casendrin, the evil witch, smiled with success when she found herself in Melinda's body,

"you know what, I think I'll stay for a bit longer," she told the family,

"not to sound unhappy about it, but why?" Paige asked.

"Do I need a reason to want to be here?" Casendrin/Melinda snapped, sounding _way_ too much like an evil witch, though not appearing to arouse any suspicions,

"okay Melinda, maybe you should sit down," Piper said, leading her ancestor over to the sofa behind her.

"I don't want to sit down!" she growled,

"Melinda, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, sounding very concerned,

"I will be," Casendrin/Melinda whispered, under her breath,

"what did you say?" Paige asked, beginning to sense that dark forces were at play,

"might as well get this over and done with," Casendrin/Melinda muttered, cackling loudly and she reached out and grabbed Piper's arm, draining her powers and therefore increasing the temporal stasis she already possessed while in Melinda's body.

Back in the ghostly plane, Melinda found herself completely powerless; whoever had swapped souls with her, had taken their own powers and now controlled hers in her body, this meant Melinda had a _big_ problem.

Prue flung out her hand, but Casendrin rivalled the telekinetic power and continued to drain from Piper, before letting her limp body drop to the floor,

"now for you," she hissed, making her way towards Paige,

"you'll have to catch me first," the witchlighter said, orbing out.

"That can be arranged," Casendrin snarled, using her own abilities and blinking out after Paige. When the whitelighter-witch orbed back in, Casendrin blinked in behind her and quickly grabbed the back of her neck, completely absorbing her powers,

"who's next?" she asked, with an evil grin, as Paige fell to the floor.

"You!" Prue replied, becoming a cloud of smoke which flew at Casendrin/Melinda and forced her to the ground,

"you won't get away with that!" the evil witch exclaimed, using Piper's power to create a pyrokinetic arrow and throw it at the smoke cloud formerly known as Prue. Phoebe empathically created her own pyrokinetic arrow and used it to destroy Casendrin's,

"cloning powers will be extremely handy," Casendrin/Melinda said, making her way towards Phoebe. _She doesn't know I'm an empath_ the Angelic Seer thought _that could help beat her_, Phoebe stood still and allowed Casendrin to drain her powers, the Halliwell-Turner smiled slightly as she fell to the floor. Casendrin/Melinda formed a destructive icicle and pointed it towards Prue; the only charmed one who still had her powers, she released the cold blade and Prue winced as it sliced straight through her shoulder, exploding as it broke free of her flesh. The evil witch was about to laugh when she screamed out slightly,

"w…what…is…hap…happening?" she stuttered, still in clear pain,

"you made the mistake of draining an empath," Phoebe replied, gathering her strength and standing up, swinging her fist at Casendrin and knocking her down,

"we need to get Melinda's soul back," Piper stated, as she, Paige and Prue walked over to join Phoebe,

"where is she?" Paige questioned, grabbing an athame from the table next to them and holding it to Casendrin's throat.

"That won't do much, just harm this body which I now own," Casendrin smirked,

"tell us where our ancestor is," Prue ordered, forming a pyrokinetic sphere,

"once again, that won't do much," Casendrin laughed,

"actually, I'm pretty sure it'll expel you from that body, then we can summon our mom or grams and vanquish your ghostly ass," Prue replied.

"Good thing about becoming an empath," Casendrin said, creating her own pyrokinetic sphere, "I can do this." She and Prue began circling each other, both ready to throw their spheres,

"catch!" she said simultaneously, both women fired their heat balls at the same time, creating a crossfire and explosion.

"Prue, she's too powerful, we _have_ to leave," Piper stated,

"I'm not leaving, not until this bitch is toast," Prue argued, making a cloud of acid in-between her hands and releasing it at Casendrin/Melinda, who froze it with Piper's power and moved it back with Melinda's telekinesis.

"Prue, we need to go!" Paige exclaimed,

"you guys can, I'm not going anywhere," Prue growled, determined to defeat Casendrin and save Melinda.

"I'll write a spell," Phoebe said,

"but we can't cast it!" Paige stated,

"the kids can," Phoebe replied, beginning to scribble down a made-up spell,

"I am not putting my children in danger!" Piper argued,

"Patrice, Karis and Grace, they're the eldest, and most likely the most powerful, they can cast it," Phoebe said, lifting up the finished spell while Prue dodged a pyrokinetic sphere thrown by Casendrin.

"How're we gonna get them to Magic School without our powers?" Paige asked,

"call for Karis, she'll orb here," Piper replied,

"Karis! Karis! Bring Patsy and Gracie too!" Paige yelled, smiling as her daughter appeared out of orbs beside her, along with Patrice and Grace.

"Okay girls, repeat this spell after me," Phoebe instructed, as Casendrin finally got her hold on Prue and began draining her powers, though getting a premonition in the process. The kids obeyed and said the spell after their Aunt Phoebe:

"expel this evil soul,

_expel this evil soul,_

and return Melinda to fill the hole,

_and return Melinda to fill the hole._"

A white light consumed Melinda's body and when it was gone Casendrin's soul, though in solid form, stood beside Melinda, who also hosted her own soul. Clusters of light entered each of the sisters, restoring their powers,

"power, great power is within you," Casendrin gasped, staring at Prue with a look of fear on her face,

"premonition, she had a premonition," Phoebe whispered to her sisters,

"well I bet she didn't see this," Piper stated, gesturing with her hands and blowing up Casendrin's corporeal form, leaving just her spirit which faded from sight, leaving Prue to ponder what the evil witch had said.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Melinda is gone, and Prue is left with the unanswered question of what did Casendrin mean. **

'**What?' should be up soon.**


	27. What Eyes Can't See

**Thanks all who reviewed!**

**What Eyes Can't See:**

It had been two days since the Melinda/Casendrin incident, and Prue had been thinking of what Casendrin's premonition had been of for the full forty-eight hours.

"Premonition, Phoebe, that's it!" she said to herself, standing up from the sofa and grabbing her denim jacket and purse, heading out the front door.

In the underworld, Divinity was standing opposite a hoard of demons,

"we shall attack the Halliwells at sunset, and shall not leave until every one of them is dead!" she yelled, the demons cheered, all except one.

"There's a flaw in your plan," the demon, a female, said,

"what do you mean?" Divinity questioned,

"I can see what eyes can't see, and what I see is one threat you will not expect," she replied,

"cut the cryptic, Oracle," Divinity hissed. The Oracle grinned slyly and pulled her crystal seeing ball from the large front pocket of her cloak, looking deep into it and appearing to see something, though nobody else could,

"heed my warning," she said, her tanned flesh glowing as she vanished in a fiery flash, leaving Divinity furious and confused.

At the Bay Mirror, Gabrielle and Katrina were sitting in Gabrielle's office, Megra sitting happily on the floor playing with a stapler, though Gabrielle didn't seem bothered that it could cause her daughter harm, she actually found it quite amusing every time Megra pressed down with all her might and giggled as a staple popped out.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gabrielle asked, holding up the vial of scarlet liquid,

"I made it myself, followed all the ingredients, it's a genuine love potion," Katrina replied, picking up Megra and quickly putting her down again,

"what's wrong?" Gabby asked,

"devil junior hates me, every time I touch her she goes all hot and burny," Katrina spat. Megra stared at her big sister, rolling her eyes all the way around and turning them black,

"do that again and I'll gouge your eyes out!" Katrina threatened, using her ability to create and control fire and ice, to form a miniature cloud of frosty mist in her palm.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Gabrielle stated, scooping up her youngest daughter and holding her close,

"now you play the doting mommy, but of course, not with me, never with me, I was just there, she's the special one, she's the powerful one, she's your favourite!" Katrina screeched, her voice getting louder and louder as she spoke. Her anger tapped into her powers and icicles and flames began to swirl around her, hiding her from sight until creating a full on tornado of sorts. The whole room was lined with frost and also, strangely, extremely hot at the same time, the tornado around Katrina cleared to reveal that she had become some kind of monster. A trail of ice led up her spine, accompanied by matching ice armour, but her now red skin could still be seen in parts, and her hands were flames but in the shape of hands, with ice creating a skeleton inside of them. Her hair was a roaring fire at the top of her head, while her feet were also shrouded in flames and ice chippings were dotted around on her face, her teeth were also icicles; jagged and cold.

"Katrina?" Gabrielle gasped,

"wrong!" the creature growled, her voice _very_ demonic. Megra seemed to like this beast better than Katrina, though this was most likely to be because of the familiarity of their demonic nature, but when the beast shot a fire ball at Gabrielle, Megra roared like some kind of lion and morphed into a sleek, feminine, devil-look-a-like who stood at about six foot. She grabbed the fire ball from the air and threw it back at Katrina, howling as it crashed into her icy armour and made it glow a burning orange colour for a second or two. The beast grabbed the she-devil by her pointed tail and used it to swing her around in the air, throwing her over the desk, Gabrielle gaped at them in shock. Elise began banging on the door, so Gabrielle held onto the creatures formerly known as her daughters, and the three vanished in a blue flash, reappearing in a empty meadow in Olympia. The fashion columnist watched from behind a boulder as the two began to battle it out again.

At the penthouse, Prue sat at the glass dining table with Phoebe,

"are you sure you want me to do this?" Phoebe asked,

"I want to know what Casendrin saw," Prue replied, holding out her hands for Phoebe to take. The Angelic Seer reluctantly placed her own palms atop of Prue's, creating a blinding light as electrical bolts of gold formed a bond between the two sisters, getting hotter and more powerful until Phoebe was blasted away, her unconscious body slumped against the wall.

"Oh god, Phoebe," Prue worriedly said, running to her sister's aid and checking for a pulse, finding that it was still there, but moving at an amazingly fast rate, what Prue didn't really suspect, was that Phoebe was actually in a premonition:

_The Angel Seer was standing in the underworld, but she wasn't her future self, or her past self, she was herself from out of the premonition, like she had somehow projected herself into it. She watched as a brunette charged through her ghostly form, obviously not seeing her, then a spirit of Prue materialised in-front of the brunette,_

"_you can't do this, you're not the cursed one, you're the blessed one!" the raven haired ghost exclaimed. The girl glared at Prue and simply blinked her eyes at her, causing the dead witch to erupt into an explosion._

Phoebe gasped repeatedly to get her breath back after the power of the vision,

"are you okay? what happened?" Prue asked, Phoebe looked at her sister; the image of her spirit being blown up running through her mind.

Minutes later, the eldest and third to eldest were sitting back at the table, Phoebe sipping at a glass of water,

"a girl blew up my ghost?" Prue questioned, "how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but before that you told her she was the blessed one and not the cursed one, or something like that," Phoebe replied.

"Maybe we should call Leo?" the clairvoyant suggested,

"call me stupid but I think we're dealing with something that the Elders either don't know, or won't let us know, about," Prue said, standing up and walking towards the elevator,

"where are you going?" Phoebe called after her,

"to someone who probably knows more about that vision," she replied, impatiently smoking out just seconds before the elevator doors opened.

She smoked back in in the ghostly plane, which Melinda had banished Casendrin to before her departure, and found the knobbly old witch hovering a few feet into the air; some might say meditating, if evil does meditate that is.

"Why did you react the way you did to the premonition you got from me?" Prue asked,

"because I fear what I saw," Casendrin replied, resting her feet back down onto the ground and stepping forward towards Prue.

"All my sister saw was a girl blowing up my ghost," Prue stated,

"same here, but I bet your sister didn't feel the power radiating from the girl, feel her destiny," Casendrin said,

"just tell me!" Prue snapped,

"you'll find out soon enough," Casendrin assured her, gesturing and teleporting Prue back to the mortal plane.

Back in the Olympian meadow, the she-devil and the beast didn't even seem to be tired out from their battle, and it was still raging on. The beast blew ice from her mouth, which the she-devil eliminated with a flame which spiralled from her hand,

"enough!" Gabrielle yelled, startling both demons and causing them to shrink back to the forms of Megra and Katrina. The elder of the sisters looked bewildered, while Megra began to scream and shout, banging her fists and stamping her feet,

"my little girls," Gabrielle muttered under her breath, walking towards them.

Not much later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were at the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, when Divinity dark orbed in, followed by a large group of demons. The darklighter-demonatrix instantly fired an energy ball at Prue, shocked when a deep red shield sprouted from the witch's stomach and protected her,

"you'll find out soon enough," Prue whispered,

"one threat I will not expect," Divinity also whispered,

"a baby!" they said in unison.

"What?" Prue's sisters, Elder-brother-in-law and the demons exclaimed, all at once,

"I'm pregnant," Prue replied,

"she's pregnant," Divinity spat simultaneously. Prue's shield seeped back into her abdomen, before beams of crimson orbs extended from both of her hands, set a trio of demons alight and burning them to piles of ash in seconds,

"what's going on?" Phoebe asked, flashing in beside Piper,

"Prue's expecting, a super kid no less," the molecular replied, blowing up a huddle of demons and then taking one out with a destructive icicle.

"Premonition, the girl in my premonition…it couldn't be," Phoebe whispered to herself,

"what did you say?" Piper asked, freezing an energy ball which was heading towards her,

"nothing," Phoebe replied, firing electricity at a demon and vanquishing it.

"This isn't over, for you lot or the new brat," Divinity snarled, dissolving into orbs with the remaining demons shimmering after her,

"good baby," Prue said, patting her stomach.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Divinity hires the Oracle to help her kill Baby Halliwell-Trudeau. While Powerhouse Jr. shows more magic. And Phoebe begins to think Prue could be carrying an evil baby.**

'**PJ: Powerhouse Junior' should be up soon. **


	28. A Blessing Or A Curse?

**Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**A Blessing Or A Curse?**

One month pregnant Prue sat alone in her bedroom, she was about to stand up when a red forcefield suddenly formed around her.

"Okay, baby, are you doing this to scare me or is there really a demon here?" she asked, her hand on her stomach, her question was answered when a masked creature leapt down from the corner of the ceiling. It was zapped by Prue's shield and fell down to the ground, giving Prue the chance to use her baby's power of orb-pyrokinesis and burn the creature; causing it to melt into a puddle of black gunk.

"That should be fun to clean up," Prue said, sarcastically, heading downstairs to get the mop. While she was gone, the gunk formed a snake shape and slithered across the floor, taking refuge under the bed. Prue returned to find the puddle was gone and went back downstairs to return the mop, not hearing the deep, nasty, cackle coming from under her bed.

Meanwhile, Paige sat in her garden watching with a smile as Kyle chased Karis around, making the girl laugh, and five month old Aurora sat happily playing with a bucket and spade in her sandbox.

At the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, Leo was with a charge, while Piper was in the kitchen and the kids were in the conservatory.

"That's mine!" Charley exclaimed, pulling a teddy bear from her sister's arms,

"give it back!" Patsy screeched, reaching out and grabbing it back,

"you gave it to me!" Charley claimed, tugging on the bear's legs,

"you stole it!" Patsy argued, Charley finally grabbed it and began running towards the doors, but Patsy wasn't going to let her get away that easy and orbed into the doorway; blocking it,

"no fair, using magic!" Charley stated. Piper watched from the other doorway, what was happening between her daughters had happened in the seventies between her and Prue; exactly the things were said and it was also over a toy, and they had used their powers too; it was strange, though, then again, they were the Halliwells.

At the penthouse, Phoebe was sitting at the glass dining table with some coffee, a pen, a notepad and the Book of Shadows; which she had borrowed from the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, where it was kept. She was trying to find out everything she could about Prue's new super baby _and_ her premonition of the girl blowing up Prue, hoping with everything she had inside of her that they weren't connected.

Down in the underworld,

"this better work," Divinity snapped,

"if this child does have the split destiny which I foresee, then my creature will succeed," the Oracle calmly replied, gazing down into her seeing globe.

"Explain it to me to again! explain this split destiny!" Divinity ordered,

"it's the prophecy I explained to you; a charmed one shall be consumed by shadow, then when she consummates her love with her warlighter one time, the child with the split destiny shall be born, this split destiny means the child shall either grow to evil; as the cursed one, or to good; as the blessed one, only how she is raised will decide her fate."

"And what powers will this child possess?" Divinity asked,

"orb-pyrokinesis, orbing, a protective shield, and plasma acceleration, that's as much as I have seen anyway," the Oracle replied, "though I have no doubt that there are others which I have not seen of."

"Where can I find the prophet who first foresaw this child?" the fallen elder/demonatrix questioned,

"he does not live here, there, not anywhere, not in time or space," the Oracle cryptically told her,

"where?" Divinity screeched, reaching out to grab the Oracle, only for her to shimmer out and back in again behind Divinity.

"Go through the light to reach the darkness," the demoness said, before shimmering out for a final time,

"and she calls herself a seer," Divinity muttered, vanishing in a flurry of dark orbs.

She reappeared in a dark cove and gestured at the wall, causing a crack to run through it and part of it to crumble to reveal an ugly creature who stood at about seven foot tall.

"Who free me?" he groaned,

"me!" Divinity stated, "I need your help!"

"for what?" he questioned, his voice a long drone,

"your power to slow down time, I need you to use it, outside of time, outside of space, that's where he is, that's where the Unholy Prophet resides," she replied. The demon nodded and gestured in a Piper-like fashion; though he seemed more controlled, and Divinity grinned as she felt the air molecules stop around her, as she felt _everything_ stop around her, except the demon.

At the Halliwell-Trudeau manor, in the middle of the night, Prue was struggling to get asleep and was positive that she could hear water dripping. She climbed out of bed and clambered under her bed, that was when she spotted the source of the noise; a black liquid stained on the bed mattress which was dripping.

"What the hell?" the whispered, reaching out to touch the dark substance, only for it to mould into the shape of a small creature, like a goblin or troll. She was about to shout to Andy, when it leapt forward and pounced on her face, scratching at her skin before kicking her in the face with it's tiny foot and clambering down to her stomach, cackling wildly as it reached out to touch the home of her unborn with it's glowing claws. The witch closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to overtake her, but when nothing happened, she opened them and found a glittering red forcefield defending her from the creature.

"Oracle be mad," the little monster said, before disappearing in a splash of black,

"Oracle," Prue repeated, wiping her hand across a face and then staring at the streaks of blood on it, that was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

Divinity walked around out of time, and out of space, the demon wandering behind her.

"Where's the damn prophet?" she screeched,

"right here," a voice said, she turned to see a hooded figure standing there,

"how can I kill the cursed and blessed child?" she instantly questioned,

"you made a mistake coming here, and it will be another mistake it you attempt to kill that child," he told her, waving his hand and transporting her back.

Back at Prue and Andy's home, Prue regained concsiouness to see Leo's golden healing glow fading from over her,

"thank god you're okay!" Piper said, pulling her into a hug,

"what happened?" Paige asked, joining in the hug,

"the Oracle," Prue replied,

"but why?" Piper asked,

"I think I know," Leo said, before explaining to them the prophecy which the Oracle had told Divinity.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The sisters confront Divinity for a final time, while Gabrielle tries to find out what is happening to her daughters.**

'**Divine Destruction' should be up soon.**


	29. Divine Destruction

**I really like this chapter and hope you all do too. I want to dedicate this to Jess (aka money makes me smile) cos she's cool!**

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks! After I shut up? lol! Charley is cool! Brianna isn't Wyatt, she's better! And less powerful! More of Gabrielle and her kids in the next chapter and a bit in this one! **

**Money makes me smile: Thanks! Glad you liked the Paige/Kyle! **

**Whitelighter Yoz: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Orb-pyrokinesis is a mixture of fire and orbs!**

**Princess Pinky: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Brianna's cool? She isn't even born, lol! Grace's feelings towards Brianna will become clear in the sequel! **

**Divine Destruction:**

It had been two days since the Unholy Prophet had warned Divinity about Prue's unborn, and the fallen elder had dismissed his words completely and was gathering some of her best demons in order to attack the Halliwell family.

"The Prophet was right, you'll fail, the Prophet is always right," the Oracle teased, from where she lay with her crystal seeing ball and black gunk demon,

"be quiet!" Divinity snapped, forming an energy ball and holding it towards her threateningly.

"Mistress, there's a newcomer claiming to be an old friend of yours," Ash, one of the demons, said, Divinity nodded for them to bring the newcomer in,

"who are you?" she questioned, staring suspiciously at the slim, redhead in-front of her.

"An old friend, as I said," the demoness replied,

"I sense something familiar about you," the Oracle said, standing up and gliding over to face the woman,

"yeah, you're familiar too…as the bitch who sent some kind of mud goblin after my niece!" she spat, pulling a potion from behind her back and throwing it forward, watching as it smashed at the Oracle's feet and blew her up into nothing.

"Charmed one," Divinity hissed, as the 'demon' changed into Paige,

"aren't you a clever little demon," the brunette said, sarcastically clapping her hands,

"looks like my wendigos are hungry," Divinity grinned, "and you just became their home delivery."

"I'm not in the mood to feed an overgrown dog," Paige stated, orbing out and back in again behind Divinity, pulling an athame from her belt and swiping it across the back of the demoness's neck, slicing of some skin and orbing out with it.

"That stupid witch," Divinity growled,

"I don't understand mistress," one of the lesser demons mumbled,

"I'm upper level you fool, which means they need my flesh to vanquish me!" Divinity screeched, the demon bowed his head in fear.

At the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, the sisters, Cole and Kyle were gathered in the attic,

"just drop it in," Piper instructed to Paige, setting the spoon she had been stirring the potion with on the side and taking a step back. Paige looked at the skin in disgust and hesitated to pick it up,

"stop being so squeamish," Kyle said, reaching over and picking up the flesh. The others fought back giggles as he dropped it in and created a pop, before he was knocked down by the mini explosion,

"you did that on purpose," he moaned,

"no sweetie, I didn't," Paige grinned, helping him up.

"Okay, this just needs to cool and then it's done," Piper stated, giving the mixture another stir,

"I'll go get some more potions from the attic," Paige said,

"what for?" Prue asked,

"to distract and destroy," she replied, heading out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle sat on the floor of her apartment, surrounded by books like she had been for a _very_ long time, in fact, ever since her daughters turned monstrous and fought. Megra and Katrina, however, had no memory of their transformations and thought their mother was insane, and, strangely, the two sisters had become quite close.

"The She-Devil and Icy-Flamer were long term enemies, before ultimately destroying each other, though, the Unholy Prophet foresaw them being reincarnated and a reunion to cause chaos, and he also said that in order for their feud to end, one must die," the fashion columnist read.

"God I hope this is wrong," she sighed, running her hands through her brown-red hair, before jumping up after hearing a crash from in Megra's bedroom. She tried to open the door but found that it was locked, so she turned to force in order to get in and blasted it with blue energy, flinging it off it's hinges to reveal the Icy-Flamer and She-Devil battling with weapons. The Icy-Flamer swung her sword; which had an ice handle and flame for a blade, but the She-Devil fought back with her sharp, gold and black, pitchfork-looking, weapon,

"oh crap," Gabrielle muttered, cloning herself so that she held back one daughter and her double held the other, but this proved useless as they pulled away and continued to fight. Gabrielle felt a tingling sensation as her clone became part of her again,

"I need to stop this," she decided, running back into the sitting room and opening the weapons chest behind the sofa, she pulled out an axe and charged back into the bedroom. She tried to pluck up the courage to use the axe, but she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to harm one of her daughters, no matter what they had become. The witch-demon thought quickly and made-up a spell:

"move them out and hide them away,

keep them apart and stop this…today."

A mixture of darkness and light ripped both the She-Devil and the Icy-Flamer from the room, leaving Gabrielle alone. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, praying (unlike most demons, half or not) that her daughters were going to be okay.

The charmed ones appeared in the underworld out of Paige's whitelighter orbs,

"I've been waiting for you to get here," Divinity hissed, materialising in the flurry of her own darklighter orbs.

"We've been waiting to get here too," Prue said, her hands behind her back, clutching the vanquishing potion, just like her sisters were,

"so, this is it, any last words?" Divinity asked, forming an energy ball and stepping towards them,

"just one…" Piper replied,

"boo!" a voice screeched. Divinity shot around to see Cole, giving the charmed ones the chance to throw their potions,

"damnit!" Divinity growled, realising their plan and orbing out just as the potions shattered against the ground. She orbed back in next to Cole and instantly knocked him down with a solid blow to the jaw, before firing lightening at Piper and blasting her from where she stood in-between her fellow charmed ones.

"Phoebe!" Prue hollered, hearing her sister's call, the angelic seer flashed in with a potion in each hand, throwing them in unison and creating a circle of fire around Divinity,

"that won't stop me!" she spat, orbing out from the centre of the flames.

"Why hasn't she orbed back in?" Paige asked, from where she was knelt down beside Piper's wounded form,

"because she's coming up with an evil plot," Phoebe replied, helping up her husband,

"I've already got an evil plot," Divinity's voice said, as an arrow flew from the shadows, stabbing into Paige's lower left stomach,

"oh god," Prue murmured, running over to the two hurt charmed ones.

"Paige, we need to get you home," Piper weakly stated, struggling to hold herself up,

"we need to get you home too," Paige said, her voice a mere whisper as she fought back the pain.

"Prue, take them back, me and Cole can handle this," Phoebe told her eldest sister, the raven haired witch nodded and tossed the second-to-youngest a vanquishing potion, then she placed her hands on her sisters and concentrated in order to smoke out, though dissolved into red orbs instead.

"Think you can take me?" Divinity smirked,

"no," Cole replied, morphing into Belthazar, "but I can now." He marched forward and swiping his hand towards her, unfortunately missing and receiving an energy ball to the chest from her,

"just me and you now," Divinity said,

"I've fought my fare share of bitches, I'm pretty sure I can manage against you," Phoebe stated. Divinity clapped her hands and a faction of eight or nine demons shimmered in behind her,

"so, can you manage against me now, _bitch_?" the demonatrix-elder asked,

"actually, y'know, I'm pretty sure I'll just end up fighting them and you'll orb out mid-battle," Phoebe replied.

"Whatever, at least I'm not walking dead," Divinity insulted,

"if I wanted an argument I'd go to my father's ex, so can we just get on with the fight?" Phoebe said, "and, by the way, I may have died, but I'm not walking dead, and very much alive." The fallen elder rolled her eyes and sighed, before clicking her fingers and ordering her demons to attack Phoebe; who fought them off with electric bolts and vanquished most of them, leaving only the three most powerful.

"See this!" the first of them; a one-eyed, leathery skinned, being, roared, launching a fire ball from his palm and throwing through the air like a rag doll,

"we need to get out of here," Cole said, crawling over to her limp and hardly conscious body. He threw the potion meant to vanquish Divinity, which caused a pop and a flash as it smashed against the one-eyed demon's shoulder, creating a burn, then Cole held Phoebe in his arms and shimmered out.

They shimmered into the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, to see Prue flipping through the book of shadows while Paige lay on the sofa and Piper was slouched against it,

"why haven't you called Leo to heal them?" Cole asked, resting Phoebe down next to Piper.

"Because of this," Prue replied, flicking her hands at a crystal which lay on the floor, without even looking at it, and making it lift into the air, releasing a red beam which formed the image of Leo, Andy, and other Elders/warlighters/whitelighters trying to break through a dark forcefield.

"They're trapped," Cole stated,

"and we're dead unless we can find someone to heal those three," Prue added, glancing at her sisters,

"Patrice," Cole said,

"what?" she asked,

"Patrice, she can heal, she's at Magic School, I can go get her," Cole suggested,

"I don't know, I don't think Piper would like her daughter seeing them like this," she replied,

"Divinity got Piper pretty bad, so unless Patrice heals her, she won't be alive to not want her daughter seeing things," he said,

"true," she nodded, "unless…"

"Unless what?" he asked,

"unless I can tap into my baby's powers or invulnerability, whatever you wanna call it, and try to heal them myself?" Prue said,

"it's worth a try," he agreed. She walked over to her sisters and held her hands out towards them, surprisingly releasing red sparks into them. Their bodies began to shake like they were fitting or something,

"Prue, stop, you're hurting them!" Cole exclaimed,

"go to hell," she boomed, turning to face him with her eyes now charcoal black,

"two can play at that game," he spat, changing into Belthazar and grabbing her by the shoulders, being thrown off her by dark energy. The sparks stopped as Prue's eyes rolled back to normal and her head lowered in weakness,

"ow, what happened?" Piper groaned,

"you healed them," Cole said to Prue,

"you did?" Paige asked,

"I…I was hurting you," Prue replied,

"looks like your baby has a twisted way of healing," Cole commented,

"looks like," Phoebe nodded.

"We can't let Divinity win, we're gonna need a new plan," Piper said,

"she's ruined all of our other ones, what makes you think this new one will work?" Paige asked,

"do I feel doubt coming from you?" Phoebe asked, turning to her half-whitelighter sister,

"I'm just saying, maybe we're not meant to defeat Divinity," the witchlighter replied,

"you don't think that," Kyle said, walking in and putting his arms around her waist in comfort,

"don't I?" she said.

"Paige, out of all of us you love magic the most, are you going to give up on it now, all because of some big bad, I mean, it's not like we've ever given up before, we've never run, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to start now," Piper said,

"me either," Prue nodded,

"ditto," Phoebe agreed,

"you in?" Cole asked, as Kyle joined them,

"I'm in," she said,

"I'm so proud of you," Kyle whispered in her ear, as he pressed a kiss to his wife's lips.

"So, what's our new plan?" Phoebe asked,

"I say we let her come to us," Paige replied,

"fight on our own turf," Piper continued,

"well, then lets get ready," Prue said, picking up the book of shadows of the pedestal and holding it under her arm.

Back in the underworld, Divinity and her three best demons; one of whom having seriously harmed Phoebe earlier,

"I think this time we'll go to them, rather then them go to us," the one-eyed demon snarled,

"good idea Sarkumel," Divinity said, "well then, lets get ready, we've got a fight to win."

In the basement, Piper was getting in some last minute practice, for her kickboxing, with the punch bag which hung from the ceiling.

"God I hope your okay," she sighed, holding the gold heart locket Leo had given her for Valentines Day, which contained a picture of them together on their wedding day,

"I'm sure he is," Phoebe said, from the top of the stairs,

"I wish I shared your confidence," Piper told her,

"come; sit with me," Phoebe instructed, sitting on the third-to-bottom step and patting the space next to her. Piper nodded and walked over, taking a seat next to her younger sister,

"do you think Paige was right?" the molecular witch asked,

"what do you mean honey?"

"do you think that we're not meant to defeat Divinity?"

"I don't know what to think, I can't think, I have all your thoughts and emotions blurring my mind,"

"sorry,"

"don't apologise, it's understandable; your husband and brother-in-law are trapped in heaven, your struggling to defeat a demon, and you haven't spent more than four hours with your daughters for a few days; it's completely understandable."

"Guys, we've found something," Prue called down from the kitchen,

"okay, we'll be up in a minute," Phoebe shouted back,

"you alright?" she asked,

"I'm alright," Piper replied,

"good," Phoebe said, standing up and heading up the stairs, Piper following her behind.

Not much later,

"are you sure this'll work?" Piper asked,

"as sure as I can be," Paige replied, from where she stood at the pedestal in the attic, tracing her finger across the spell written in her mother's handwriting.

"So it just appeared?" Phoebe asked, gazing at the page,

"yep, the pages turned by themselves, I walked over, and saw this being magically inscribed," Prue explained, running her hand across the side of the page, like she was stroking it.

"I just thought I'd do my bit to help," a voice said,

"mom?" Prue said,

"hello my girls," Patty Halliwell said, appearing from golden lights. She smiled as she turned corporeal, her long blue dress resting just off her shoulders and reaching down to the floor, while her wavy hair blew around slightly in the magical breeze which accompanied her arrival.

"I'm so glad you're here," Piper said, as they gathered in a five-way hug,

"me too," she whispered,

"thanks for the spell by the way," Paige told her, returning to the book of shadows,

"as I said; just doing my bit to help," Patty said, joining her youngest.

"No grams?" Phoebe asked,

"she's busy, y'know, with all the heavenly gossip," Patty replied, giving her daughters a reason to smile,

"are you staying for long?" Paige asked, with a hopeful look,

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't, I'm forbidden from getting involved in this fight," she said, turning Paige's hopeful look to an expression of dismay.

"According to your grandmother's calculations; also known as her precognitive friend, I have at least ten minutes with you before Divinity arrives," Patty told them,

"good, cos I think my baby's taking a shine to you already," Prue said, as a butterfly fluttered up from her hand and flew around Patty,

"what a sweet little child," the deceased witch beamed,

"not always," Cole stated, when he and Kyle walked in.

"Cole, Kyle, how pleasant to see you both," Patty said, though she would probably have much preferred to see Leo and Andy; as they're more _angelic_ than the sons-in-law who were currently present; who were leaning over to more _demonic_.

"Nice to see you to Mrs Halliwell," Cole nodded,

"yeah," Kyle agreed,

"thanks," Patty smiled, before turning her attention back to her daughters,

"Prudence, I've been watching and you haven't talked much about the ceremony, it's only two days away," she said,

"mom, I've been trying to survive against Divinity, not to mention with this uber-baby, so my wedding plans have been put on hold slightly, anyway, it's not like we're not already married," Prue said.

"Yes, but that's the whole point of the ceremony; renewing your wedding vows, and I didn't bring it up to moan to you about it, I mentioned it to give me the opportunity to tell you that I've sorted it all out," Patty informed her,

"what do you mean?" Prue asked,

"gentlemen, if you could just leave for a moment please?" Patty asked,

"sure," Cole replied,

"of course," Kyle said, walking out.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Prue continued to question,

"this," she replied, opening the wardrobe in the corner and taking out a dress; it was white, with a laced neckline and straps, it also flowed to the floor and had a small trail at the back.

"It's beautiful," Prue gaped,

"it is," Patty nodded, "though I'm not sure who if it'll look better on you than it did on me," she joked,

"that was yours?" Paige asked,

"yes Paige," she replied,

"mom I love it, thank you so much," Prue said, fingering the fabric gently,

"so you don't mind it being god knows how many years old?" Patty asked,

"that makes it even more special and beautiful," the eldest charmed one replied, hugging her mother after she hung the dress back up in the wardrobe.

"Looks like she's come early," Patty said, as dark orbs became to form in the air,

"good luck my girls, I love you all," she told them, while disappearing into golden-white lights.

"Lets end this," Prue said, turning around to face Divinity and her three demons,

"I'll take Popeye," Phoebe said, squaring up to the demon who had formerly harmed her,

"I'll take J.LO," Paige said, stepping towards the one who looked like a wrinkly, demonic, Jennifer Lopez,

"and I'll take Britney," Piper said, glaring at the peroxide blonde opposite her, most likely to be a demonatrix,

"leaving me with the big gun," Prue stated,

"bang, bang," Divinity quipped,

"not funny," Prue said, appearing face to face with Divinity in about half a second,

"looks like super kid has super speed, kinda like an unborn Clark Kent," Divinity commented,

"a superman reference, I didn't know they had TV in the underworld," Prue said, forcing a fist of mighty strength into Divinity's stomach and pushing her away,

"not only do they have TV, they have cable," Divinity lied, playing along with the argument and then throwing an energy ball.

"So, who did your hair?" Piper asked, grabbing her enemy's neck, "cos they need shootin'," she said, forming a destructive icicle in her hand and stabbing it into the demonatrix's stomach, watching her explode.

"What's wrong, am I too near your left?" Phoebe asked, after swinging a blow to the demon's head and causing him to wobble about and blink lots in confusion, as if he was struggling to find her. She levitated a bit above the floor and released electricity into his head, feeling the heat as his brain fried and he collapsed, bursting into flame. Paige grabbed an athame from the table beside her and sliced it into the demon's stomach,

"your look-a-like once sang that love don't cost a thing, well, y'know what, vanquishing don't cost a thing either," she stated, as the creature erupted into black smoke.

"Four on one, not fair, your all ganging up on me," Divinity said, though she still sounded very cocky; the complete opposite of what she should sound like by what she was saying,

"got something up your sleeve Divvy?" Piper asked,

"got something up yours?" she questioned,

"got not sleeves to put something up," Prue stated, glancing at the sleeveless tops the four sisters were wearing.

"Lets just get on with it," Phoebe said,

"come on then ladies, give me your best shot," Divinity coaxed,

"you asked for it," Paige said, as crystals orbed in around Divinity and generated energy into a cage.

"What the…?" the darklighter/fallen elder/demonatrix asked,

"hell?" Prue said, "actually, more like heaven," and then Phoebe stood back and watched with a grin as her charmed sisters chanted:

"Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid,

Helena, Laura, Brianna and Grace,

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,

Vanquish this evil from time and space."

Divinity screeched and shouted as the spell took effect and she finally exploded into an outstretch of flame, knocking the sisters of their feet,

"god, are you guys okay?" Cole asked, as he shimmered in with Kyle,

"Divinity knocked us out, well not actually Divinity, but some bleached bimbo who I guessed was working for Divinity," Kyle said, helping up his wife and Piper while Cole did the same for Phoebe and Prue.

"We're okay," Prue replied,

"but she's not," Paige said, staring at the remains of Divinity's vanquish; a scorch mark,

"she certainly isn't," Piper nodded,

"I love the smell of burnt Divinity in the morning," Paige grinned, walking over and standing on the scorch mark, while gaping out at the rising sun.

"Me too, smells a bit like burnt chicken," Prue said, as they all stood beside Paige,

"hormones," Paige, Phoebe and Piper giggled, rolling their eyes,

"what?" Prue exclaimed,

"burnt chicken and burnt demon don't smell like each other, trust me, I'm a cook," Piper said, as they all stood grinning at Prue like she was more stupid than pregnant.

The following morning, the family were gathered together for a breakfast that was fit for a king; obviously having been cooked by Piper.

"Mommy, Karis said dat baby will look like a monkey!" Grace moaned,

"babies do!" Karis screeched, pointing at Aurora,

"Karis! Don't call Rory a monkey!" Paige exclaimed, Karis pulled a tongue at her mother and was about to be told off when Phoebe returned from taking a phone call,

"what is it sweetie?" Piper asked, seeing the look of shock and sadness on her sister's face,

"Phoebe?"

"that was Elise, the paper's burnt down," she weakly replied. Everyone par Phoebe shared a shocked look.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- While Kyle, Cole and Paige search for the cause of the fire, Phoebe goes straight to Gabrielle and gets a surprise.**

'**Feud After Fire' should be up soon.**

**I'd also like to recommend a few fics-**

**Life Of Magic, by The-Cheese-Fairy: This fic rocks! Cool characters; including cool kids! Full of comedy, drama and action! A fic to make you laugh and cry! It's kinda like an AU season 4+.**

**Secrets and Whitelighters, by money makes me smile: This fic also rocks! Wouldn't it be cool to be half witch and half elder? Wouldn't it be cool to be Paige Matthews's cousin? Well Jess Wilder is both! How cool is that? **

**Every Halliwell Counts (plus prequels), by Princess Pinky: Firstly, this fic is filled with awesome 'P' names! It's full of action, comedy and family troubles! Magical knowledge and human knowledge all in one!**

**Eternally Charmed (plus prequels), by Peanut2lb: This may not have been updated for awhile, but all the chapters are fantastic! It's so magical and romantic! Mega Prue and Andy love!**

**United As Three (plus prequel), by RJF: Charmed is fab, Mutant X is fab, but them together and you get double fab; which is exactly what this fic is, Charmed meets Mutant X. With awesome plot twists and great storylines, this fic is fantastic!**


	30. Truth And Consequences

**The title of this chapter is different to the one I said and is the same as one of the charmed books!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, thank you SO much!**

**Truth And Consequences:**

"Phoebe?"

"that was Elise, the paper's burnt down," she weakly replied. Everyone par Phoebe shared a shocked look.

"H-how?" Piper stammered, Phoebe shook her head and shrugged,

"here, sit down," Cole said, standing up and giving her his seat,

"no, I need to get down there," she told him,

"but, Phoebe, you've just had a big shock, you need some time to deal with it, even if it's only a minute," he said,

"I've had a minute," she simply replied, before flashing out.

In an alley next to The Bay Mirror building, a golden-white flare temporally illuminated the shadows as Phoebe appeared,

"oh god," she murmured, as she gazed at the smoke rising from her blazing work place.

"Phoebe," Elise said, making her way towards her possibly favourite employee,

"are you okay?" the advice columnist asked, as she watched her boss cough badly,

"yeah, just a little bit of smoke inhalation," Elise replied.

"Is there anyone still in there?" Phoebe asked, Elise nodded,

"about two people they can't get to," she croaked,

"but I can," Phoebe whispered, as one of the windows smashed; revealing a mass of roaring fire.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Where are you going?" Elise called after her, as Phoebe marched towards the building and gave everyone who tried to stop her a small zap, before swinging the doors open and flashing upstairs.

"Get out of here, the whole building's gonna blow," one of her co-workers stated, pointing at a group of petrol cans which the fire was moving towards. Phoebe ran over to where he lay; weak and covered in small scorch marks from the heat and ash,

"Gabrielle," Phoebe muttered under her breath, seeing whose office door the petrol cans were stacked against,

"I think she's still in there," he said,

"she's about to owe me big time," Phoebe said, after chanting a spell to get the man out of the building:

"his needs are dire,

so take him from the fire."

Then she made her way towards Gabrielle's office and flashed inside; finding the fashion columnist unconscious. She checked for a pulse and then they exited the room in a glow, just as the flames licked against the petrol cans and an explosion carried throughout the building.

"You're a very brave woman, though I have now idea how you got her," a fireman said, as Phoebe walked alongside him towards the ambulance,

"or why," Phoebe whispered to herself; under her breath, _because you're a good witch_ she reminded herself.

Back at the Halliwell-Wyatt manor, Paige dipped the wet crystal in the bowl of ash she has psychokinetically-orbed to herself from The Bay Mirror remains; causing the dusty substance to cling to the watery jewel.

"Are you sure this will work?" Piper asked, while she tried to tidy up the mess her daughters and nieces had created,

"no, that's why I have this spell to help!" Paige replied, holding up a piece of paper.

"Tell me when you find the location," Prue told her,

"no, you're not going anywhere near someone who causes fires," Andy strictly told her,

"I can look after myself, and so can the baby," she argued,

"I don't care," he stated, "Piper, can you keep an eye on her? the Elders are calling for a meeting!"

"that must be where Leo is," Piper said, tidying as she talked; like she was saying it to herself,

"Piper!" Andy said, clapping his hands to get her attention,

"what? oh, yeah, I'll watch Prue!" she replied,

"thanks," he said, before orbing out.

"You're not really gonna 'watch' me are you?" Prue asked,

"uh huh, I told him I would so I will," Piper said,

"then who's gonna come with me?" Paige questioned,

"I will!" Cole offered,

"me too," Kyle said, wrapping his hands around his wife's waist from behind.

"This isn't working," the youngest charmed one sighed, dropping the crystal on the map and unfolding her spell:

"the flames that burnt my sister's job,

a life they could possibly rob,

so show me to me where they are,

I will follow like a guiding star."

The crystal began to whip around in the air and danced across the map,

"gotcha," Paige whispered, jotting down the address on a piece of paper and grabbing Kyle's hand; orbing out with Cole shimmering after them. Piper felt a presence behind her as Phoebe flashed in,

"hey Pheebs, was everybody okay?" she asked,

"yeah, I had to save some guy and Gabrielle from the building, then it exploded," the angelic seer calmly replied,

"Gabrielle? couldn't she have used her powers to escape?" Prue said,

"that's what I thought," Phoebe replied, "I'm gonna use the truth spell to see if anybody knows anything."

"I think I've got a better spell," Piper told her, walking over and beginning to flip through the book until stopping on a certain page. On the page was an illustration of Piper and Paige; both having been drawn by Paige herself, and next to the pictures was a spell,

"CSI spell?" Phoebe smirked, reading the title of the page,

"long story," Piper replied,

"wait, isn't that how you found I was evil?" Prue asked,

"which time?" Piper said, with a grin, Prue shot her sister a playful glare.

"Are you sure it won't take too long this way?" Phoebe questioned,

"I'm sure," Piper nodded,

"good," Phoebe said, before chanting the spell:

"so no time we do waste,

give us the brains to solve the case."

The sisters' eyes glowed for a second or two and their clothes morphed into black suits and black sunglasses,

"wait, why did it work on all three of us?" Prue asked,

"because Miss Big Brains here forgot to reword the spell and make 'us' 'me'," Piper replied, glaring at Phoebe,

"I'm sorry, but look at the bright side; three heads are better than one," she said.

"Two heads," Piper said, gesturing at Prue and herself,

"hey, I have a head!" Phoebe exclaimed,

"yeah, but you have nothing in it," Prue responded, patting her clairvoyant sister's shoulder as she and Piper walked passed her.

Meanwhile, Paige, Kyle and Cole found themselves in an abandoned apartment,

"where are we?" Kyle asked, as they began to look around,

"hey, guys, has anyone actually been to Gabrielle's place since she left Victor's?" Paige asked, as she picked up a half burnt photo she had found of Gabrielle, Megra and Victor,

"no, why?" Cole replied,

"because I think this is where she lives," Paige said, "well at least lived," she added, glancing around at the empty room.

"You find Megra and Katrina, I'll go tell the others," Cole instructed, shimmering out,

"where d'you think they'll be?" Kyle asked,

"well Megra's a little kid and Katrina at least seems like a kind sister, so maybe the park?" the witchlighter suggested,

"lets go and see," he said, taking her hand and allowing her to orb him out.

At the hospital, Gabrielle had just signed herself out and was walking through the corridor when the air beside her rippled and Cole appeared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"why'd you do it?" he questioned,

"you won't understand," she said, beginning to walk away,

"at least let me try," he stated, reaching out and taking her hand, she turned and gave him a half smile, before he shimmered them out.

They shimmered back in in the penthouse and sat at the glass table,

"so, are you gonna give me a chance to understand why?" he asked,

"Megra and Katrina, they're reincarnations of ancient evils, and their eternal battle will not end until one is dead, I couldn't choose, and I couldn't watch…" she said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks,

"so you decided to take the cowards way out," he stated, standing up and turning away.

"I just told you that I attempted to kill myself because my daughter's were trying to kill each other, and that's how you react?" she said, upset and, to be honest, quite outraged,

"suicide is a cowards mission, suicide is for weak people, people who can't cope, and in my opinion you are anything but weak," he snarled.

"You have no idea…" she began,

"no idea? no idea of what? no idea of what is beneath the makeup and designer clothes? Yes, I do, don't you remember that night?" he said,

"that's not what I meant Cole and you know it," she hissed, through gritted teeth. Gabrielle stormed off towards the elevator doors only for him to run over and swivel her waist around so she was facing him,

"I'm sorry," he apologised, not taking his hands from her body,

"I'm sorry too," she whispered,

"for what?" he asked,

"for everything," she replied. He caressed her cheek before planting a kiss on her lips and leading her towards the bedroom…

At The Bay Mirror, Prue, Piper and Phoebe made their way through the burnt building; cloaked from the eyes of the police officers by an invisibility spell.

"What's this?" Piper asked, holding up a small hoop caked in ash,

"a wedding ring," Prue said, blowing off the ash to reveal a shiny gold band,

"let me see that," Phoebe told them, taking the ring from Piper's hand and reading the words engraved on the inside,

"love Victor," she whispered,

"what?" Prue questioned, but before Phoebe could reply she was sucked into a premonition:

_Gabrielle wiped at her tearstained cheeks before putting the final petrol can down and heading into her office; locking the door and chanting something in Latin. As a fire lit in the corridor and people began to scream, she slouched against the door and grabbed a small bottle of vodka from her pink handbag, sipping at it and waiting for the flames to come._

"I knew it," the seer growled,

"knew what?" Piper asked, "knew what?" she called after Phoebe; as she charged from the building,

"the spell's over," Prue said, as their clothes returned to normal,

"she knows who did it," Piper stated, as they raced after their sister; the invisibility wearing off as they ran.

Gabrielle arrived at the hotel room she had been staying in since last night, and found Phoebe sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"you did it," was all Phoebe said,

"did what?" Gabrielle asked,

"burnt the paper down; risked all those lives," Phoebe spat, pulling a potion from her back pocket and holding it threateningly.

"What's that gonna do?" Gabrielle questioned,

"send you _very_ far away," Phoebe informed her, throwing the potion, only for Gabrielle to destroy the vial with a blue blast.

"If you wanna play it that way…" Phoebe said, walking over and grabbing Gabrielle by her hair, "…then I'll play," she continued, after smashing Gabrielle through the window and onto the balcony.

At the Halliwell-Brody manor, Kyle and Paige watched from the doorway as Katrina tried to break through the forcefield they had created, with a bit of help from Megra,

"how long until the sleeping spell takes effect?" he asked,

"ten-fifteen minutes, if at all," the witchlighter replied.

"Paige? Kyle?" Prue's voice called from downstairs, followed by a clap as the front door closed,

"you want me to stay and watch them?" Kyle asked, as Paige made her way towards the stairs,

"no, they're stuck, for now," she replied, as they linked hands and walked downstairs together.

"Hey, where's Pheob…?" Paige began, before she was cut off by a crash from upstairs,

"uh oh," Kyle said, as they ran up and found two demons in the place of Megra and Katrina,

"where did they come from?" Piper asked,

"your stepmother," Paige replied,

"oh good lord," Piper sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Urm guys, I can't hold this for long," Prue stated, as she telekinetically lifted the two creatures into the air,

"let me help," Piper said, attempting to freeze them,

"I'm gonna try to create another forcefield," Paige said,

"I don't think there's much point, they'll break through it like it's a crumbling cookie," Kyle told her,

"true," she nodded. The She-Devil; formerly known as Megra, broke from Prue's hold and pounced through the window, while the Icy-Flamer aka Katrina leapt towards the foursome and threw them all over the place.

"Piper, blow her up," Prue ordered,

"but it's still Katrina, still a _person_!" Paige argued,

"it's the only way," Kyle agreed, Piper nodded and gestured, blowing up the Icy-Flamer. Splinters of ice and tiny flames danced around in the air, before reconstituting into the unconscious form of Katrina.

Back at the hotel,

"why'd you do it?" Phoebe questioned, "why did you risk hurting all those people?"

"You don't understand!" Gabrielle claimed, throwing Phoebe down to the floor.

"You burnt the place down! What is there to understand?" Phoebe argued, forcing Gabrielle off her,

"I didn't mean too, I wasn't thinking…I just wanted it to all end," the half demonic goddess replied, before falling down to her knees and burying her face in her hands. Phoebe was shocked and confused, what could be so bad for Gabrielle give up during a fight?

"Wanted what to end?" the angelic seer asked, slowly stepping towards her,

"I couldn't cope with seeing them, I just couldn't, I had to choose between one of them but I couldn't, so I wanted to choose myself and stop having to see them try to kill each other," Gabrielle sobbed,

"you were trying to kill yourself?" Phoebe said, Gabrielle nodded. As Phoebe plucked up the courage, and got over her personal problems, in order to go to Gabrielle and at least attempt to comfort her, a red being leapt from behind and pounced on Phoebe; who reacted upon instinct and blasted her attacker with a bolt of electricity.

"Megra!" Gabrielle screeched, as the dying She-Devil became the innocent body of her child. Cole shimmered in just in time to see Megra's chest rise for a final time,

"what…what happened?" he asked, tears glimmering in his eyes,

"I'm…I'm so sorry Cole, she just…she just attacked me…and I didn't know it was her…and then…well…and then this," Phoebe said, standing up and walking over towards her husband,

"are you telling me you killed my daughter?" Cole asked, Phoebe opened her mouth to speak…

**To be continued…**

**Sorry, this was shorter than I thought (and hoped) it would be, but last chapter was very long (for my writing anyway) so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Next chapter- There's a funeral, three attempts at a wedding, and a coma victim admitted to hospital- all in one day!**

'**Three Weddings And A Funeral' should be up soon.**


	31. Goodbye

**I've changed this chapter slightly to what I planned so there is now no longer 3 attempts at Prue and Andy's wedding; mainly because that didn't fit in and this new route for the chapter has given me the chance for a mini sequel (which will be explained more and the end of this).**

**Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed last chapter and every other chapter of this fic, you've all inspired me to write more and I hope you will continue to read the mini sequel and sequel! It feels so sad that this is ending, but as I have already said, twice, there's a mini sequel and then a long sequel on the way!**

**Goodbye:**

"Are you telling me you killed my daughter?" Cole asked, Phoebe opened her mouth to speak…

"she's not your daughter Cole and you know it," the seer whispered,

"I don't need a biology lesson," he snapped, pushing her aside and making his way towards Gabrielle and Megra.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could go back and stop this from happening, but I can't," Phoebe said,

"call your damn whitelighter," Gabrielle growled,

"he can't heal demons," Phoebe said softly,

"he's healed me before so he can heal her," Cole hissed, Phoebe merely nodded,

"Leo! Leo!" Phoebe called. Orbs shifted around in the air beside her and morphed into Leo,

"Leo, please, heal her," Cole begged, stepping back to reveal Megra's body, the elder knelt down and tried with all his might to heal the child; shaking his head as he failed.

"No, she can't be, she can't be gone," Gabrielle sobbed,

"shush, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay," Cole assured her, as he held her close,

"are you trying to convince me that or yourself?" she asked,

"both of us," he replied, wiping tears from her cheek.

Two days later, Prue and Andy had already put their wedding on hold for three days, and weren't about to do it again, even though it was also the day of Megra's funeral.

"C'mon, we need to get this over and done with," Cole whispered to Gabrielle, as he walked with his arm around her; behind where the pearly white coffin was being carried,

"my little girl, my innocent little girl," Victor murmured, as Gabrielle and Cole approached him.

"We can do this together," she told him, linking hands with both them as they continued to trail behind the coffin carriers.

Meanwhile, at the Halliwell-Trudeau manor, the family (par Cole) were gathered in the garden for Prue and Andy's second wedding.

"Prudence, Andrew, I'm so proud of you both," Penny beamed, from where she stood at the head of the alter, the happy couple standing opposite her.

The wedding was over as soon as it had began and Phoebe was getting worried about Cole and decided to give him a call,

"hi, Cole, how was everything at the funeral?" she asked,

"it was a funeral, how do think everything went?" he replied coldly, before hanging up on her.

"I need to get down there, see him," Phoebe said, walking passed Charley, Cassie and Aurora and straight through Prue and Andy as they prepared to dance the first dance,

"Phoebe, where are you going?" the eldest called after her, running after the Angelic Seer, followed by Piper and Paige.

"I killed a child, I killed my own baby sister, and I just can't cope anymore, and neither can Cole," she said, as they caught up with her,

"what are you saying?" Piper asked,

"I think my marriage is over," Phoebe sobbed, breaking down before her sisters and dropping to her knees.

At a nearby hospital, the weak, comatose, body of Katrina lay beneath the white cotton sheets of her bed, her breathing raspy and dull.

Back at the wedding,

"hey, how is she?" Kyle asked, glancing into the sitting room where Piper and Prue were trying to comfort and calm down Prue,

"awful, she's convinced Cole's going to filing for divorce by the time the day's over," Paige replied, as he followed her through the kitchen.

"Would you divorce me if I killed the child you had believed to be your own for two years?" she questioned, "man, that's one thing I never thought I'd say,"

"that's one thing I never thought I'd _hear_," he chuckled.

"So, would you?"

"I don't know Paige, I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in the entire universe, and I would hate to lose you…so, no, I don't think I would, I love you too much," he replied.

"Thank you sweetie, I love you," she beamed, linking her arms around his neck as he ran his hands up her back and their lips met in a deep, meaningful, kiss.

"Paige, you got that water for Pheebs?" Prue asked, popping her head into the doorway,

"I kinda got caught up, sorry," the witchlighter said, pulling away from Kyle and brushing down her short, jade green, dress, before clicking her fingers and making a bottle of cold water orb from the fridge into Prue's hands.

"Thanks," Prue smiled, walking back into the sitting room where Phoebe and Piper; both wearing bridesmaid dresses like Paige's, were talking.

At the church, Gabrielle stood alone at the grave of her baby daughter,

"poor little demon," a voice sighed,

"go away," Gabrielle hissed, wiping the tears from her eyes and turning to face the being who stood behind; her mother.

"I'm here to mourn my granddaughter," Hecate told her,

"no, you're here to boast about how I couldn't raise the devil child properly, how I couldn't bring her up evil enough, how it's my fault she ended up like this," Gabrielle growled, "well you don't need to tell me, because I know, I know I failed bringing her up for the short time she had; at that's because I tried to bring her up the way you wanted me to, like she was a demon, not a little girl; but that's what she is…what she was; she was a little girl, she was _my_ little girl." As Gabrielle openly let the tears roll down her cheeks, Hecate fought against the single one of her own which sat in her eye,

"goodbye Megra," the demonic goddess whispered, staring at the grave before turning her head away and flaming out. Gabrielle began to cry again, only for a bunch of demons to shimmer in around her,

"LEAVE!" she bellowed, the ground quaking with the power of her voice, "NOW!"

"Grab her!" one of them screeched, all seven of them charged at the fashion columnist, two of them grabbing her while the others knocked her out with low voltage energy balls.

Not much later, in the underworld,

"are you sure she's Belthazar's love?" an upper level demon asked,

"we're positive Raynor," one of the lesser demons replied, "they were together at Belthazar's home and the brat's funeral."

"Looks like my student has good taste in demons, I sense power from this one, though I also sense she is good, which could make this even more interesting" Raynor grinned, stroking Gabrielle's face before standing at her head and focusing energy into her mind.

"What are you doing?" Luna, the head of Raynor's lower demons, questioned,

"filling her mind with illusions, we don't want her linking to Belthazar with her mind now do we," he explained,

"so these illusions will make the demoness think she is back at home with Belthazar?" Luna said, Raynor nodded,

"I see they're not married," one of the other demon spotted,

"I wonder what happened to his little witch," another said,

"I always knew they wouldn't last," Raynor sighed, smiling as he concentrated more energy into Gabrielle's mind and conjuring up a dream:

_The warm sun loomed through the window and crept across Gabrielle as she slowly awoke in the main bed of the Turner Penthouse,_

"_hey honey," Cole greeted, from where he lay next to her._

"_Honey?" she repeated, _

"_don't u like being called honey?" he asked, as he climbed out of bed to reveal he was completely naked; and when she looked under the sheets she found that so was she._

"_I hope this isn't a dream," she whispered to herself, as she sat up and formed a blue blast which wrapped around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed,_

"_lets not get up yet," she grinned, getting on top of him and beginning to nibble at his ear. A set of small fists banging on the door brought their passion to an end before it could properly begin,_

"_that'll be the girls," Cole stated, grabbing a towel from beside the bed and wrapping it around his waist, while Gabrielle got back under the sheets,_

"_girls?" she whispered, only for Cole to open the door and Megra and Cassie to run in._

"_It's strange how they're twins and yet they don't look alike," Cole said to his love,_

"_hmm, it is," she nodded, not able to take her eyes off Megra. _

_Later on, Gabrielle and Cole were down in the underworld hunting for demons, and she had just told him how she had been kidnapped by demons and woke up in bed with him,_

"_so you're telling me none of this is real?" he asked, in complete and utter shock,_

"_I don't know whether this is real or that was real, but, honestly, I hope this world is the real one," she replied._

"_me too," he smiled, planting a kiss on her lips. Suddenly, a swirl of darkness brought Phoebe before them,_

"_oh god, I bet she's pissed that I'm with her husband," Gabrielle whispered to Cole,_

"_I'm not her husband, haven't been for nearly three years, remember? we were only married for a little while and then I realised I loved you more and I divorced Phoebe," he said._

"_So why is she evil?" Gabrielle asked, dodging an energy ball which Phoebe had thrown,_

"_she can't have kids, I divorced her; she got depressed, and then became addicted to power, especially dark power, but she's not necessarily evil, just confused," Cole explained._

Back in the real world, Cole shimmered in next to where Phoebe sat,

"Gabrielle's missing," he stated,

"what do you mean 'missing'?" Piper asked,

"she wanted to spend sometime at the grave alone and then I went out to get her and she was gone, but there was a small crack in the ground and a scorch mark or two," he told them,

"sounds pretty demonic to me," Paige said.

"Well then lets go find her," Phoebe decided, standing up,

"you actually want to go find her?" Cole asked,

"she needs help, we help people, and, besides, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this mess," she replied,

"don't say that," he said,

"why not, it's true," she stated, before flashing to the penthouse to get changed.

"You three stay here, me and Phoebe can handle this together; we _need_ to handle this _together_," Cole instructed, and then shimmered out.

In the underworld, Raynor released Gabrielle momentarily as his control began to waver, but then once he had regained some of his strength, he channelled more energy into her mind and continued on with the illusions:

_Phoebe charged up another energy ball and shot it at Gabrielle; blasting her through the air and into the wall behind._

"_Gabrielle!" Cole exclaimed, as he ran to his love and saw that blood was trickling from her ear,_

"_LEO! LEO!" the half demon hollered, after finding that Gabrielle currently had no pulse. _

"Oopsies," Raynor chuckled, as blood began to drizzle from Gabrielle's real ear,

"she's dead," Luna stated, "so now she's useless,"

"I can fix that," Raynor assured her, as the energy flow increased and a golden light partially shone over Gabrielle; signifying that Leo had healed her in her dream universe.

"Raynor," a voice growled, as the demonic leader turned to see Cole and Phoebe; who was now dressed in jeans, a dark blue tank top and black boots.

"I should have known," Cole said,

"yes Belthazar, you should have," Raynor agreed,

"come to save your love?" Luna asked, "and you've even brought your little ex along for the ride," she added, glancing at Phoebe,

"love? ex?" the Angelic Seer repeated.

"I think we may have made a mistake," one of the lesser demons mumbled,

"but no! we can't have! we saw Belthazar and her in bed together!" another objected, pointing from Cole to Gabrielle,

"what?" Phoebe gasped, tears beginning to line her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe," Cole apologised, reaching out to hold her in his arms,

"stay away from me," she ordered, storming away as she sobbed.

"You're gonna pay…" Cole promised, before he morphed into Belthazar and conjured up a giant energy ball between his crimson palms,

"it takes true evil to kill with such a vengeance," Raynor grinned, stepping away from Gabrielle and towards Belthazar,

"those little comments may have worked on me years ago," Belthazar growled, "but not anymore," and then he fired the energy ball at his enemy.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's gotten stronger," Raynor said, as he caught the energy ball in his hands and absorbed it's power; flickering sparks travelling across his body as it pulsed through his system. With an almighty gasp, Gabrielle awoke from her supernatural slumber and threw Luna away with a blue blast,

"Cole, what are you doing here?" she asked, seeing Belthazar,

"I've come to save you," he growled, as Raynor shimmered out and he returned to his original form.

"By yourself? that's suicide!" Gabrielle stated,

"I wasn't by myself, Phoebe was here, until she found out about us from them," Cole replied, glaring at the lower level demons and vanquishing them all with energy balls.

"Did Raynor do anything to you?" Cole asked,

"no, well yeah, I think he made me dream about a world where we were together and Phoebe's depression had driven her to the dark side," Gabrielle informed him,

"well if I don't find my wife and sort this out than that second part might just come true," he stated.

"You don't need to go trying to find me, I'm right here," Phoebe said, after flashing in,

"I'm so sorry Phoebe, please forgive me," Cole begged, walking towards her,

"I've forgiven you once," she whispered, "and that made my life hell trying to get over that…" she began,

"your life hell? you're not the one who has a daughter in a coma and another one six feet under, you don't know what it means for your life to be hell," Gabrielle spat.

"Gabrielle, don't," Cole warned,

"no, let her, let's hear what she has to say," Phoebe said,

"there's only one thing I have to say to you; you're a murderer, you killed a baby girl!" Gabrielle hissed,

"I killed a monster!" Phoebe argued,

"how dare you say that!" Gabrielle yelled, holding out her hand and making a gun materialise in her hand.

"If you shoot me then you're just as bad as you say I am," Phoebe stated,

"I'm not shooting you in hopes of murdering you, I'm shooting you in hopes of avenging my daughter's death and gaining justice," Gabrielle told her, before her shaking hands gripped the gun and she pulled the trigger; releasing a bullet through the air. Cole saw that Phoebe had practically frozen and knew that there was only one thing he could do; take the bullet himself. So that's what he did, he leapt in-front of his wife and allowed the bullet to enter his chest…

**To be continued…**

**So, will Cole survive? Will Gabrielle finally pack her bags and leave? Will Phoebe's power be darkened by her anger and possibly grief? Find out in the mini sequel 'Grave'.**

**After 'Grave', I am going to do a sequel 40-50 chapters long called 'Magic Is Charmed' which will not only deal with the magical problems, but also the mortal ones too! **

'**Grave' should be up during this week and will be a maximum of 3 chapters, but they'll all be long! **

'**Magic Is Charmed' will be up after my holiday (early August, about the fourth or the fifth). **

**Once again, thank you all SO much for reading and hope you enjoy the mini sequel when it's done!**


End file.
